


Dorohedoro - The Lizard & The Teleporter

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [3]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Aggression, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Childbirth, Comedy, Crush at First Sight, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: (Rewritten and updated)Kaiman is introduced to a woman named Crow. At first he ignores her but after one single night he hated to admit he liked her. Wondering how things would advance over time
Relationships: Kaiman (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s), Nikaido/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. First meet

Kaiman let out a loud yawn as he laid back and looked around the Hungry Bug. Across from him sat Kasukabe and Jonson with Vaux to his right. The three of them, counting Jonson who just happen to be there, had gotten off a stressful night off the ward and didn't have an issue leaving the hospital to the new doctors who transferred over from the rival hospital. Mainly due to it being destroyed from when Hole attacked and almost destroyed everything. Kaiman rested his face in his hand as he tiredly ate his gyoza, feeling the nice warm and crispy texture on his tongue as he chewed lazily. He was so exhausted but man he just wanted to eat.

He wasn't paying attention to the conversation Vaux and Kasukabe were having either. Something about some of their new patients and how to treat them, some of their new nurses and staff that were eager and looked up to them quite a bit, and how Kasukabe had to go back into the practice just to keep himself busy. Kaiman allowed his tired eyes to wonder around the restaurant as he placed another crispy warm dumpling into his mouth. Tetsujo and Dokuga, ex members of the Cross-Eyes gang and now working for Nikaido, were cleaning a few booths and having a jovial conversation. Well, as far as he could tell.

Dokuga wore a medical mask as he worked but Kaiman could see that he was smiling behind it as he laughed. He felt bad for the kid, he didn't want to hurt anyone with his saliva. The two were busing a tables that were just emptied. His eyes then wonder behind the bar seeing Risu and Nikaido happily talking and playing around. Risu has been progressing his devil training and had achieved a tail and horns. His tail swayed a bit as he and Nikaido flirted with one another. With the help of Kaiman, he helped Risu and Nikaido get together and they've been dating ever since. Not long after the Hole incident they were talking, and sending letters then eventually got together. The two blondes got along quite well as they had great chemistry. 

Kaiman then sighed catching the attention of the other doctors as he pushed his now empty plate before him and rested his head on his arms as he exhaled tiredly through his nostrils as Vaux put out his cancer stick.

"Damn Kaiman, I haven't seen you this tired in a long time." Vaux commented worriedly and Kasukabe chuckled.

"Well I'm sure it's still gonna take some time to adjust to everything. We're just starting to get busy." Kasukabe said as he put out his own cigarette.

"Why don't you take a few days off. Get some rest." Vaux offered as he patted Kaiman's back.

"Nahh.. I'll be okay.. Just been also tired from my grandpa. We weirdly get along well but we got a lot to catch up on." Kaiman hid his face in his biceps and Vaux chuckled as he patted his back once again.

The door to the Hungry Bug opened and Nikaido leaned over the bar a bit and smiled to the new comer.

"Hi welcome! What can I get ya?" She asked and it caught the attention of the two males coming to the front with the dishes. The woman who had entered wore a faded dark green crop top with red plaid button up and fish net crop top under the t-shirt. A pair of plane pilot googles on her face and a bird beak mask as well. Wearing a pair of tan shorts with faded black leggings underneath with boots that went to the knees. A chain hanging off her hip. Her hair being half shaved as the long part of her hair was over her right shoulder. Her dark brown hair fading to a beautiful grey. She lifted her goggles exposing faded green eyes and she allowed her mask around her neck as she showed her soft face. Risu looking over and gasped as she put her goggles on top of her head.

"Just a beer. Not that hungry." She smiled to Nikaido as she leaned over the bar, stopping a moment and she gasped a bit, "Holy shit Risu is that you?!"

Risu looked over and he gasped excitedly as he jumped through the small window and he pulled Crow into a hug, "Crow! I haven't seen you since collage how are you?!

Crow gasped a bit and laughed as she hugged Risu back, "I'm good woah! I heard from my brother you were becoming a devil! Congrats my man!"

"Thank you! Wow you look awesome!"

"I picked it myself my good sir." Crow cooed and the others watched curiously before Vaux spoke out first.

"Wait how do you know one another?" He asked as the two looked to the doctor, Risu hugging Crow as he held her up a bit before placing her on the ground.

"We had the same classes together." Risu explained and he turned to her, "It's so wonderful to see you again what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to come visit the Hole since it's been a while on my end. En has been working on making peace between Hole dwellers and the sorcerers." Crow pointed to Nikaido with her gloved hand, "He's over you by the way since he found out you don't use magic." Nikaido looked quiet relieved at that and she blinked.

"Wait you work for En?" Nikaido asked.

"I'm the head manager of entertainment there. When I'm not I work here in the Hole. Been under his nose for years." Crow smirked and Nikaido just let out a 'huh' noise through her nose, "Even if he was I wouldn't rat you out."

"I like her." Nikaido cooed as Crow laughed. They all turned to the loud snore in the room seeing it was Kaiman who had completely passed out. Crow gasped a bit seeing the scales and grabbed at Risu's arm.

"Is he a magic victim?"

"Still into researching them?"

"Answer my damn question." 

"Yes." Risu answered finally and Crow went over asking for Vaux to move as she nudged the large lizard man. Backing up a bit as he shot up in alert as he shuttered a bit. Yawning loudly as he turned to see who woke him. His heart felt as it it jumped in his throat as his reddish-brown eyes caught Crow's green. He blinked a few times as he lowered his arm a bit and Crow gave him a gentle smile that made his heart pound a bit.

"Hi. I'm Crow. I'm sorry for waking you but do you have time to answer some questions?"

"Probably another time." Kaiman yawned rudely as he stretched, "S-Sorry. but I'm pretty tired." He got up as he pulled his jacket on as his mask was attached to it, "See y'all tomorrow." And with that he was out. Crow blinked a moment and Vaux patted her back a bit.

"Whatever you got we'll answer for you."

"Trust me." Risu said as he sat himself on a stool, "It's a lot." 

* * *

Kaiman stared at the paper he held in his hands and sighed a bit, a patient gave him a pass to a bar called Gentlemen's Tie and asked him to use it before it expired. He wasn't into places like this but hey might as well as some point in his life at least. As he entered the red district he looked for the name of the bar as he passed through crowds and the neon lights from the bars reflected on his leather jacket and mask. He walked up to a hostess as she sat herself on a stool that was outside of a bar. She was surprised by his size but didn't seem bothered by him at all.

"Excuse me." He started as he offered the paper in his hand, "I'm looking for the Gentlemen's Tie. You know where can find it?" He asked and the woman smirked as she looked at the paper he was showing her. She then gestured with her thumb down the walkway as she eyed him up and down. Clearly liking what she was seeing.

"Right at the end of this strip big boy. Have fun~" She purred as he started to walk away after thanking her. What did she mean by that and why did she look at him that way? He followed her instructions and he was able to find it, having large white neon lights saying the name of the said bar as it's loud music could be heard from the outside. Sighing heavily, he built up the courage as went inside. He wasn't expecting to see what was inside at all despite knowing this was the red district.

Before him as he entered the bar, standing over a balcony was tones of exotic dancers as they served customers, danced on poles and entertained tables. Once giving the bouncer his ticket he entered and decided to head to the bar first thing as he carefully walked through the crowd. The loud music played as he noticed different shaped and sized women were dancing on poles and inside cages. He had to admit the verity was oddly refreshing to what he was used to. He ordered himself a beer as he went to remove his mask he felt a hand on his back. Removing his hands from his mask he turned around as he recognized the woman before him. The same woman he saw at the Hungry Bug.

It was Crow.

She smirked seductively to him as she walked around him her hand moving to his chest as she sat herself on a stool next to him as he stood. Kaiman got a chance to fully look at this woman before him as she circled him. She wore some very short shorts and heels to match. However Kaiman noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt. Or a bra, or anything to cover her chest for that matter. Fully exposed breasts with piercings were exposed for all to see and he felt his throat dry a moment as he looked at her up and down. He couldn't help but admit he found her frame quite stimulating and he didn't want to show it.

Crow crossed her legs and ran her hand down his masked face before she ran her finger tips under his chin causing him to practically melt in her touch.

"Hey there~" She purred, "You're a new face around here." She said as Kaiman realized he didn't take his mask off. He laughed and placed a hand on the back of his neck as he sat up straight as Crow moved her hands back.

"Y-Yeah I guess so." He laughed nervously, Crow hummed a bit as she moved her foot against his inner thigh, his skin crawled a bit as she had him move closer and tried to wrap her arms around his waist, his hands up a bit as he wasn't sure of it was okay to touch her or not. Feeling his cheeks flush up as he felt her breast against him.

"Wow you're a big guy~" She chuckled and her foot brushed against his groin causing him to shutter a bit, "I bet you're big down there too~" She purred and Kaiman felt his cock twitch within it's containment clearly liking the attention. He didn't know how to respond as this was his first official interaction with her and it was kinda weird.

"I-I guess that's for me to know." He said nervously causing Crow to tilt her head at that. The bartender placed a beer with a straw down next to the pint of ale. Kaiman looked quite pleased and before he could really react he froze as he watched Crow get off the stool and cup his groin, feeling his growing erection as he hissed a bit in pleasure as he allowed her to rub him. God he had to admit it felt nice. Crow then purred as she started to undo his belt which definitely. 

"W-WOAH!" Kaiman blushed from under his mask and grabbed her wrists, which got her attention as she creased her brow to him. He realized her seemed to somewhat startled her as he froze a bit himself. letting go of her wrists.

"Am I misreading your signals?" She asked as she moved her hair back tilting her head in concern. Kaiman stuttered a bit as he held his hands back a bit before finally putting a sentence together.

"N-Not here at least." He finally said and Crow nodded thinking a moment before grabbing his hand and lead him towards the back of the bar towards the restrooms and back smoking area. Kaiman rested himself against the wall as Crow got onto her knees as she undid his belt. Stopping at his button and fly as she looked up to him.

"To make it clear... You're okay if I do this right?" She asked, Kaiman was a bit surprised that she seemed to want clear communication. He honestly appreciated and admired that.

"Yeah I'm okay with it." He confirmed. She nodded in return before she undid his button and fly. She lowered his pants and boxers enough to expose him and she was surprised as his growing erection sprung out. Kaiman blushed some within his mask as he watched her.

"Wow...~ You're not even fully hard and you're so big~" She purred before she kissed the shaft taking him in hand, "About... Ten inches erect or so?" She asked and before Kaiman could reply he inhaled through his teeth as his cock twitched as he felt her cold wet piercing against him. She kissed and stroked the member in hand watching a bit of the flesh move some as he grew fully erect. Kaiman moved her hair back as Crow took the head into her mouth as she slowly started to take more into her mouth. Kaiman's hot breath escaping through the mouth piece as the glass part of his mask fogged up from his pants. He wasn't sure of he'd ever received anything like this as Kai or Aikawa but man it felt nice. Letting out a soft warm groan of pleasure as he gently gripped her hair as she sucked on the tip as her tongue sensually moved around the shaft. 

Along with the cold piercing on her tongue he could feel her warm mouth round him, and that was only the head of his erection. He watched her take as much as she could without gagging which was quite a bit as she stroked him as she bobbed her head in time with her pumps. Kaiman let out a moan and laid his head back once again. It felt so good and all he was able to focus on was the warmth around him and the sound of his heart pounding from the sexual adrenaline. He barely noticed the people walking by due to the fogging of his mask but didn't care for them much either.

He was too focused on the feelings he was experiencing. He inhaled a bit as he gently gripped her hair gently as he felt her throat, looking down to see that she had completely deep throated him as she looked up to him. Her mouth at the small amount of pubic hair he had as she started to bob her head gripping his pants. Kaiman let out a warm moan as he laid his head back once more. 

As he gritted his teeth he fought the urge to start thrusting as she bobbed her head from head to base. The feeling around him so arousing and he seeing his precum drip onto her chest and cover her lips and face a bit. After taking him fully into her mouth she could tell by his body gesture that he was enjoying the hell out of it. She moved her mouth back to the head of the base as she pumped him. Her tongue teasing the head as he let out a his through his fangs. She as such a tease. He could also feel the heat in his belly start to grow as well.

"I-I'm close..~" He whimpered a bit, Crow smirked removing the member from her mouth. A strand of saliva and precum connected to her lips causing Kaiman to shutter a bit at the view.

"Good..~" She purred as she pumped him, "Can't wait to taste you..~" She panted and looked up to him as she bobbed her head once more. Kaiman panted heavily as he watched her. Gripping her head as he thrusted his hips. She gasped some in surprise but allowed him to do so. She had to admit his sudden aggression was kinda hot.

Kaiman thrusted into her mouth as he was careful not to gag her. Moaning out as he pushed himself completely into her throat as she gripped his thighs as he started to cum quite heavily. He then pulled back as his cum decorated the lower part of her face and chest as he released two additional threads of his seed onto her face. He then leaned against the wall as he panted heavily and looked to Crow. Panicked a bit as he saw how much of a mess he made of her.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" He said worriedly and Crow chuckled a bit and swallowed what cum she had in her mouth causing him to shutter.

"It's okay..~" She cooed and fixed him up before standing, "Honestly I like a man who can be a bit rough. If you want another one of those you know where to find me~" She cooed and left him in the hall.

Kaiman removed his mask after she left and examined the inside of the material and sighed heavily.

He's gonna need to hand wash it. He drooled all over the inside. 


	2. Meeting the Family and cuddles

Kaiman groaned some as he couldn't get the blowjob he got from Crow out of his mind. It has been a few weeks since then but god he wished he could get more. Didn't help it took a while to clean his mask out too from all his drool and such. But he couldn't worry about that right now he had patients to see! Before going in he fixed his lab coat with the materials he needed inside the pockets before entering the room. The mother and child being quite surprised to see such a large figure enter but he didn't seem to mind that as he smiled from behind his mask as he shut the door. Seeing the boy with some bandages on his arm as he fought the urge to mess with it.

"Hi, I'm Kaiman. I'm here to take a look of that wound of yours." Kaiman greeted as the boy seeing Kaiman who seemed a bit intimidated by his size as he approached. Kaiman sat himself on a stool and held his hand out after setting the tools down from his pockets and gloving a hand. If anything he learned from working with patients, and especially after the Hole incident and getting his memories back he learned, especially from Kai, how to be calm and patient with others. Which a trait he didn't expect a homicidal maniac to have but he seem to have a lot of it somehow. The mother smiled to her son who hesitantly gave Kaiman his arm after looking to her for reassurance. 

Looking carefully as he rotated gently seeing how deep and bad the gashes were once he removed the bandages, some skin open here and there but luckily didn't look deep. Just were pretty bad surface wounds.

"He was rough housing with one of his brothers you see, and he ran into the screen door. I was able to get the glass piece out but we came to see what needs to be done." The mother explained as Kaiman nodded some to her words as he examined a bit more before smiled up to the two again.

"Nothing like a few stitches can help They're pretty bad but from how things look it'll just need to be stitched up. Lemme clean your arm before I stitch ya like a rag doll." Kaiman joked some as he removed his glove after letting go of the boy's arm, he got up and grabbed what was additional things he needed to disinfect the arm and medical sewing tools.

"I-Is it gonna hurt?" The boy asked as Kaiman washed his hands a moment and once his hands were dry he returned to his stool spinning a bit.

"Nah. It'll be a bit of a pinch but you'll barely be able to feel it." He explained as he sat back on the stool as he made sure he had everything, "These are dissolving stitches so they'll heal just fine and not only that they'll leave a pretty neat scar." He smiled to the child from behind his mask as he gently took his wrist.

The boy seemed to lighten up a bit before he hissed as Kaiman started to disinfect the area, the mother seemed quite surprised to see how gentle he was despite his very large and intimidating stature. Lightly dabbing on the wounds diligently as he cleaned up and checked for any additional glass. 

"How long do they stay in, as in visible?" The mother asked and Kaiman looked up to the mother a moment before continuing his work.

"Well since I grabbed the dissolving ones they'd take at last a month to dissolve and heal over." Kaiman stated with a small shrug, he then looked up to the boy who was staring curiously.

"Why do you have those spikes?" He asked.

"Haru!" The woman yelled and the boy named Haru jumped some and was in a panic, Kaiman chuckled waving a free hand to the mother in a dismissive manner.

"It's okay I'm used to it." Once he finished disinfecting the wound after removing his gloves Kaiman removed his gas mask as Haru's eyes lightened up as the reveal of Kaiman's face was shown. The mother a bit surprised herself. Kaiman shrugged some again as he looked to the mother before turning to Haru who was bouncing a bit in his seat.

"That really your head?!" He asked eagerly before the woman could interrupt Kaiman gave a big toothy grin.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?" He asked, the boy nodded happily. It didn't take long for Kaiman to start stitching the boy up carefully. He also didn't mind the child reaching out and feeling his scales with his free hand. It seem to have helped and calmed the boy down allowing Kaiman to do his work and not worry about him fidgeting too much.

It took about an hour to fully stitch the boy's wounds entirely and send his mother and him off with how to keep the wound clean and such. He had sent them off with a warm goodbye and had started on the last few rounds of the day. Stopping by the new ward they had opened up for children who are victims of magic or use magic themselves. Plus he knew Vaux was working the ward that day and needed to report in. To make sure things were done and such especially since he was next for the Child ward. He entered said ward as he saw Vaux with one of the children as he examined them. One of the children who was with a nurse noticed Kaiman enter after he removed his mask as she let out an audible gasp catching the other children's attention.

"EVERYONE! DR. KAIMAN IS HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as the other children and staff looked to the door, the children who could move ran over to Kaiman and hugged his legs as others grabbed at his white coat as he looked down to them, Vaux chuckled as he was checking on the child's changed arm that he had been checking up on.

"Kids love ya for some reason." Vaux joked and Kaiman squat down for them as he allowed a few of them to hug him as he returned it. A few children climbing onto him minding his spikes as he chuckled some.

"Not sure why but hey they gotta like someone." He said as a few of the younger reached for his face, he was used to it at this point.

"Dr. Kaiman you come to play?" A young girl asked catching his attention, having sadly losing an arm from her magic burst. Kaiman patted her head before standing up and the children groaning as he did so.

"Not yet, I just wanted to come report to Vaux before I go on my break. Then I'll be back"

"AWE!" The children whimpered.

* * *

Kaiman stretched a bit as he left the hospital that evening. He was pretty tired and was ready to just go home and sleep, he knew Nikaido was planning on closing early that night since she had plans with her brother the following day. Sighing a bit despite being tired he was also kind of hungry. Putting his hands in his hoodie pockets he was wearing something a bit more comfortable that night than his usual attire, just some jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and a warm hoodie. Of course with his mask on as well, never went anywhere without it. Stopping a moment before entering the convenience store he sees Crow whose also wearing comfortable clothing. She seemed to be wearing a large black hoodie and comfortable jeans to go with her boots. She noticed him, Kaiman awkwardly waved back as she approached him. Does she not remember giving him oral or she pretending it never happened? She put her hands in her hoodie pockets as she tilted her head once close to him.

"What are you doing out this late?" She asked.

"Just got off work. What about you?" Kaiman asked as he crossed his arms casually, Crow shrugged in response as she smiled softly.

"I just set up a whole ass event and everything is done early so we got some time to just make sure it's set, less for me to worry about. So that's nice." She laughed softly before they heard his stomach growl a bit, she laughed a bit harder, "Was that YOU?" Kaiman blushed and before he could speak she took his hand, "Come on."

It didn't take long to be near an old looking building, it wasn't far from the south side either which was one of the sketcher part of town. Kaiman watched Crow place her hand on the door knob and put a bit of smoke into it before she turned and opened the door. Inside was the very nice hallway of a house and chattering in a weird language Kaiman never heard before was spoken could be heard inside. Crow smiled to him as she pointed her her own face as they entered.

"Mask off." She said as she removed her mask from around her neck, Kaiman did as asked once he shut the door behind him, "Mama! Estoy en casa y he traído un amigo!" An elder woman looked over and smiled as she greeted the female with a big hug before the woman noticed Kaiman and she smiled, "Mom, this Kaiman."

"Nice to meet you. My aren't you a big boy." She laughed and Kaiman blushed rubbing the back of his neck, "Crow honey, he's handsome too~" She nudged her daughter who blushed as well as the two looked to one another before turning to the elder woman.

"I-Is nana here?" She asked changing the subject.

"Of course she is, come on." She lead the two into the dining hall and Kaiman realized how big her family seemed to be. From context clues he picked up she had three younger siblings who looked to be triplets. and an older brother, the father who she could tell by her calling him 'papa' and her mother he met at the door. The woman who they called Nana was setting the table and she noticed him standing in the doorway sheepishly and scoffed.

"Whose that?" Nana asked and Crow rolled her eyes as she removed her jacket showing she had a pretty baggy t-shirt on.

"Nana, that's Kaiman he's joining us for dinner." Crow said sternly and gestured for him to come over, "Oh dad where's Reid?"

"He's still doing his devil things. You know how it is." Her father shrugged, Kaiman sat himself down next to Crow and watched as she sat herself down with him as they all continued to speak. The triplets staring curiously at Kaiman as Crow's mother set up a few plates.

"Oh, and try not to speak Spanish everyone. He doesn't know it from the look of things." Crow's mother said and her brother looked to Kaiman as Crow moved her hair back. Kaiman couldn't help but feel awkward that well, one; he was dragged to dinner. And two; he didn't have the heart to tell her no. He was equally as awkward about everything. He jumped slightly as he saw Crow set a strange thing before him as she started to play with her own. He tilted his head in confusion. He could tell it was a type of corn wrap and he just couldn't figure out what was in it. Crow noticed his confusion and she chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh you probably never seen a tamale before." Crow said sheepishly, "Here lemme show you how you open it." She then proceeded to show him how to open and eat it with her own and Kaiman hesitantly did the same, he wasn't much of a visual learner but he did figure it out easily. After a moment of hesitation he started to eat the filling, once done he looked to Crow's mother eagerly holding his plate up which surprised her.

"I-Is it okay if I have some more that was really good!" Kaiman said excitedly, her mother laughed a bit and placed her hand on her chest as Nana looked surprised before chuckling as she took a drink of her water.

"Of course mi dulce niño~" She said and took Kaiman's plate and started to prep it, placing more food on it than before after tossing the wrap.

"Good thing he's an eater." Nana said before she took a bite of her food as Crow looked to her grandmother confused, "Remember Crow, fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So he's probably a keeper."

"Nana" The father said as Kaiman's face flushed red and Crow face palmed a bit as groaned.

After dinner and cleaning up Crow lead him upstairs and to the roof as everyone was settling down. Kaiman noticed once they were outside they were now in the realm of sorcerers, the lights of the city actually looked quite amazing and beautiful. He followed Crow a moment as she went to a strange compartment, after messing with it she then stood straight and offered him a beer. He happily took it as the two sat down on a blanket staring at the beautiful lights before them as they danced, as they enjoyed the view and drinks Crow looked to Kaiman before she smirked as he took a sip.

"You know I knew it was you in the club." Kaiman spat his beer through his nostrils before he looked to Crow shocked and she leaned back as she prepared to drink from her own can of beer, "My only question is why would you let me do that? I kinda feel bad because you were so awkward." Kaiman looked to Crow as she seemed to be looking for an answer on his face as she took a drink. He rubbed his neck as laughed nervously as he leaned back.

"I guess it just felt right ya know? Sure it was awkward at first but it was still worth it honestly." He looked to Crow as she took another drink and Kaiman does the same. They sit in a comfortable silence till Crow cuddles up with him, who mindlessly allowed it and wrapped an arm around her. As the night passed with the two of them sitting comfortable silence till Crow sat up a bit and kissed his cheek, catching Kaiman off guard as he blushed looking to her.

"What was that for?" He asked. Crow smiled to him as she gave a soft laugh.

"Simple. You're really cute."


	3. Beach Time

Summer hit early that year and man was it hot. God damn it was in insanely hard to handle it on it's humidity in the Hole and the dry heat in the world of sorcerers. However the group had thought of going to the beach in the land of sorcerers mainly because it's tolerable, dry heat in the Sorcerer realm. Kaiman sat down upon the cooler as he huffed from the weight he carried. He wore himself just a pair of swim trunks and sandals to keep himself cool. Looking to see Nikaido and Risu setting up a few of the umbrellas and laying towels with Kasukabe and his wife Haru. Kaiman chuckled softly to himself as he noticed the two cross eyed men come over to him.

"Hey Boss." Tetsujo greeted as he sat their own bags down.

"Hey Tetsujo. Hey Dokuga." Kaiman greeted.

"Is it me or is it a bit weird we're back here and it's just to be at the beach?" Dokuga asked as he leaned over one of the other coolers, wearing a tank top with cargo shorts along with Tetsujo, who happen to have a hat on himself.

Tetsujo went to speak till his eye caught Crow come into view as she fixed her sun hat, wearing a black one piece swim suit, her sides that was transparent as the top of her breasts were showing, a transparent wrap as her hair was braided as she wore flat heals that were in Greek style. She lifted her sun glasses up as she smiled up to Kaiman as she walked by the three.

"Wow..." Kaiman gulped and Crow smiled winking as she lowered her sun glasses waving to the the boys as she was joined by a silver haired woman who had dark skin and pale eyes. Wearing a very revealing bikini suit with a skirt and jacket on as she lowered her sunglasses to see the three before looking over Kaiman giggled as she joined Crow.

"What was that for?" Kaiman asked as he huffed turning to the two. Dokuga creased his nose and Tetsujo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know.. Girls are weird." Tetsujo said as the group either relaxed or played around once they were settled, it was a pretty fun and relaxing day at the beach. Kaiman, Tetsujo, Risu, Nikaido, Asu, and Risu played in the water. Dokuga, Haru, and Kasukabe relaxed next to Crow and her friend Ashe, who Crow introduced as her assistant at the En manor. Figured she'd reward her for her hard work for bringing her to the beach. Ashe was also on hush about Crow's secret gig at the Gentlemen's Tie. So of course she gotta treat her well.

Crow relaxed in her small beach chair reading her book as Ashe tanned her back her back exposed. Dokuga and Kasukabe made small talk with one another as they talked about his saliva. Ashe went to ask Crow about something before she looked to the shoreline. Quickly slapping her friend's thigh as she sat up not minding her nipples being exposed.

"Woah Ashe what is it?" Crow asked as she lowered her book into her lap. Ashe gave the Latina woman a smug smirk.

"Look at your boy~" Ashe cooed as Crow looked the direction she was looking. Kaiman was just coming out of the water and they could see his body shining with sweat and water as it stuck to his body hair. Kaiman whipped his head a bit as he stretched a bit after he draped the water gun over his shoulder from it's strap as he talked with Risu. Crow could see every muscle in his back and chest as he stretched. Her eyes moving down his frame as she swallowed whatever was stuck in her throat seeing the dark happy trail from his belly button go below the waist band of his trunks. Ashe noticed Crow fan herself some with her book as she stared.

"Find Kaiman attractive?" Ashe asked as Crow turned to her friend glaring. Haru, outside of her devil form laughed as she leaned over her husband's lap.

"It's alright to have a crush, love~ From where you were staring you two already gotten that far haven't you?"

"You're a devil Haru, that's not fair." Crow huffed as she laid back. Dokuga looked between Haru and Crow, basically sandwiched between Crow and Kasukabe before turning to the flustered woman to his right.

"What did you and Kaiman do?" Dokuga asked as he brought a soda to his lips.

"Nothing, Dokuga." Crow barked.

"She sucked him off." Haru said with a coy tone. Kasukabe chuckled softly, Dokuga choking on his drink fighting the urge to spit it out as he stared at Crow wide eyed.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my god.." Crow covered her face with her hands and Ash laughed loudly as she rolled to her side.

"You totally did!"

"Hey Crow!" Kaiman called which caught everyone's attention, "We're gonna set up a game of volley ball, Risu said you're good at spiking."

"Sure I'll join." She was about to stand and she pointed to the other three, "Shut your mouths!" She warned as she then got up and joined the others.

* * *

Time as passed as everyone seemed to be relaxing and eating as they enjoyed the grilled food Nikaido was providing for the day. Asu turned to Crow as she fixed her braid sitting pretty close to Kaiman. She didn't think anyone would really notice.

Everyone noticed.

"Can't believe you're that good at volleyball." Asu cooed as he placed his hands on his cheeks. Crow looked once she was done with her braid she smiled to Asu.

"Been a while since I last played. It was fun." 

"Surely you kicked our asses. I can admit defeat." Kaiman chuckled as he pulled on a light zip up hoodie he had brought. Pulling the sleeves back as he smiled to Crow with a big toothy grin. Crow chuckled in return.

"Well I can definitely kick your ass."

"Bet." Kaiman said in a cocky tone causing Crow to push his face back, rolling her eyes as the others laughed. Clapping her hands together Crow stood up as she huffed a bit.

"I'mma go walk the shoreline. I'll be back okay?" Crow asked as the others confirmed the action. Risu nudging Kaiman in his side as Crow started to walk off.

"Dude..!" Risu hissed to his friend, "Go with her! Now's your chance." He whispered in a harsh tone. Kaiman blushed a bit as he stared before turning to Crow who luckily didn't go far.

"C-Crow wait! I'll go with you!" He yelled as he got up and rushed over to Crow, "M-Maybe you'll like the company." Crow blinked a moment before she smiled to him as she nodded to him. The two walked close to one another making small talk with each other. Within about ten minutes or so into their walk they were a bit startled to see a volleyball come plopping near their feet. Crow clung to Kaiman a moment as it fell. The two blushing till they moved away from each other as they heard a voice call to them.

"Sorry that's ours can you toss that over?" One of the men asked, Crow nodded as she picked the ball up and went over to the group handing the ball back to the one who spoke, "Tha.. Woah Crow that you?" He asked as Crow tilted her head curiously as she studied the person before her as he handed the ball to one of the other group members. After a moment she realized who she was looking at as a large smile grew on her face.

"No way! Hey Grey!" The two hugged happily as for Kaiman, he felt a twinge in his gut as he watched, he didn't know why but he hated this feeling. He knew it was jealousy, why was he jealous?

"Wow it's been forever!" Grey said as he let her go, he then held her hands happily, "I haven't seen you since South Zagan before they moved locations! Didn't you used to hang out with Risu?"

"Yeah, he's actually becoming a devil now." Crow smiled.

"No way. Didn't think he'd be one."

"Well he is." Crow laughed, the two looked over as Kaiman approached watching the two as he crossed his arms, "Oh, Grey this is Kaiman."

"I'm familiar with Grey, weren't you the one who got in trouble stealing panties from the girl's dorm that was on campus?" Kaiman asked in a bit of a harsh tone that Crow definitely noticed, the group stared at Grey as Grey himself just laughed.

"Y-Yeah.. I fucked up there... Wait, did you go to South Zagan? Your voice sounds familiar" Grey asked as he tilted his head with a look of 'huh' as he studied Kaiman. Who seemed to be standing in quite the protective way. 

They expected him to answer but he just stared as he drummed his fingers over this arm, Crow noticed the tension and she stood between Kaiman and Grey as she laughed nervously.

"Kaiman did, but he used to go by Aikawa. But now he's.."

"HOLY SHIT, AIKAWA?!" The others in the group asked excitedly as they went over.

"Dude you have a lizard head now?! Looks good." Another said as they smiled, Kaiman wasn't ready for this and he was grateful for Crow who knew how to handle this shit clearly.

"Yeah but sadly we gotta go, it was nice seeing you guys again." Crow excused them as she hugged Kaiman's arm which caught him off guard. They waved and Crow sped walked them away, Kaiman looked back as Grey was glaring back. Something really didn't sit right but he did loose his focus feeling one of Crow's nipple piercings press against his arm. He felt his cheeks flush a bit as they walked. Their walking did slow down as Crow looked up to him as he seemed to be avoiding eye contact for some reason.

It took some time and a bit of climbing but they finally got to an empty part of the beach. Crow walked in the shoreline as Kaiman watched her.

It was nearing dusk at this time and Kaiman couldn't help but stare a moment as he studied her. Her dark brown and grey colored hair glistened in the light as her dark sun kissed skin looked softer than anything he's seen before, a part of him really wanted to fun his fingers gently over her body and kiss her soft skin for some reason. He could see her one piece hugging her figure beautify. as the blue see through clothe was wrapped around her hips as it flowed softly. Kaiman noticed he was staring a bit as Crow offered her hand, he then took it as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, feeling the soft skin under his rough fingers.

Crow smiled as they moved closer to one another in the shoreline. The two locked eyes a moment as Crow let go of his hand as her own touched his face. Feeling his scales under her fingertips as Kaiman leaned into her touch. A soft purr could be heard from him, she couldn't help but laugh softly as she then lowered her hands to his chest. Admiring his frame a moment as Kaiman cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek bone as she looked back up to him. Crow noticed his pupils thinned out as he looked to her. Watching them thicken as they dilated. 

She then closed her eyes as she puckered her lips. Kaiman was taken aback from this as he moved his hand from her face, she opened a green eyes, that Kaiman noticed that shined like a prehnite stone in the sunset.

"What is it?" She asked as Kaiman rubbed the back under his spikes, his cheeks flushed some as he looked to the horizon. 

"I-I never kissed anyone.. I mean I don't know how.. With a face like this." Kaiman admitted as Crow tilted her head a bit raising her cut eye brow.

"Never even tried?" Kaiman shook his head at her question, she sighed a bit as she thought a moment before moving closer to him which caused him to stiffen, she moved his his hands around her hips before she cupped his face, "Relax your face and just barely pucker okay?" She asked, Kaiman just closed his eyes and tried to pucker his mouth which caused her to laugh as Kaiman huffed a bit.

"I'm trying!" He growled and Crow pulled him down by his jacket as she pressed her lips to the front of his snout. Kaiman felt his cheeks flush once more before he relaxed, and did as she recommended. Moving a hand and cupped the back of her head as they enjoyed the gentle kiss they had, soon parting and they looked to one another and laughed nervously as Crow rested her hands on his chest. The two just looked into one another's eyes as the sun started to set. Something about that just felt so right.

Kaiman then moved some of her hair out of her face before resting his forehead against hers. Crow smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as Kaiman wrapped his around her waist. Enjoying one another's company as Crow could feel his chest rumble with a purr. The two moved back before looking to one another again.

Kaiman cupped the back of her head as Crow smiled softly. The two softly kissing one another once more as the water hit their ankles. They didn't want this perfect moment to end.

They didn't want to admit it, but they knew they had something special. 


	4. Realizing the crush could be more

Crow huffed a bit as she sat in the back seat of the car as she was looking over some files from En. Ashe was sitting across from her as the limo En had provided. Crow hated to admit but being En's head organizer for his events had it's perks. Crow looked up as she noticed Ashe staring at her.

"What is it?" Crow asked annoyed.

"Remember the beach trip we had two months back?"

"Yes I remember." Crow huffed in annoyance, "Why are you bringing that up?" She asked as she sorted her files.

"You two are starting to like one another more and more aren't you?" Crow blushed at Ashe's question as she stared at her assistant and friend, "Ah ha! So you did suck him off."

".... You're gross."

"Come on Crow you like him. You're not only in love but in lust~" Ashe cooed and Crow hit her gently with the files.

"Shut up and help me sort these."

"Nope! My queen you need relief!" She turned to the back window to the driver and before Crow could protest Ashe had already told them where they need to go. A sex shop. Any really. Crow stared at the building as Ashe opened her door. The silver haired sorcerer seemed proud of her actions at this time. Sighing, and only to amuse her Crow got out of the car. Reassuring the driver they won't be long. Once they got inside and showed their ids they started to look around, well more Ashe, Crow just stood awkward as she scanned the area. The store looked like any other adult store. Movies, toys, the works, even some party and adult outfits as well as an 'arcade' in the back. The nice thing is this shop smelled decent, lemon maybe. Crow looked up as an employee came by tilting her head as she clapped her hands together.

"Hello ladies what can I help with?" She asked and before Crow could wave the woman off Ashe stood up straight and wrapped an arm around her boss.

"My friend here is wanting to have sex with this HUGE guy, as in height, and I wanna prepare her for his dick size. Crow how big was he?" Ashe looked to Crow who glared a moment before face palming.

"Oh my god.."

"Come on!" Ashe nudged, Crow pinched the bridge of her nose as she started to think. She had to think back to that night at the club when she was feeling Kaiman's crotch. That was four months ago at this point.

".... Nine inches flaccid in length, four inches win width, and seemed to be either eleven or twelve inches erect in length and five or six in width?" Crow guessed as she crossed her arms, noticing the two women staring, "I give oral to men all the time I know my measurements and what I can fit in my mouth. First time I actually kinda struggled." She rubbed the back of her neck, the employee nodded before she tilted her head.

"Have you ever had anything inside you before?"

Crow just stared a moment as she awkwardly shook her head. The woman nodded and thought a moment before she grabbed a box from the nearby shelf.

"This one is seven inches length and four in width. It'll help your body get used to at least something inside you. I normally don't recommend this for newbies but something tells me you can handle it." She shrugged softly, Ashe smirked to Crow as the brunette sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

She had returned home in the Hole as she was looking at the dildo in hand. She was also convinced to buy some lube as well to make sure she doesn't accidentally tear into anything down there and fuck herself up. She sighed a bit as she stripped down and closed her eyes. Deciding to indulge herself in a fantasy of her own making. Imagining the larger male massaging her breast with his hand as she moved her own hand over it.

In her head she imagined him naked over her and allowing his large hands to explore every inch of her body, caressing her breasts, hips, and thighs. A hand moved between her legs as she whimpered.

"K-Kaiman be gentle..~" She purred to herself as she rubbed her clit as she jolted some, her slick entry becoming more stimulated as she continued. After a bit she panted heavily as she pushed two fingers inside herself and moved them back and forth, pretending it was just a single digit of his as she trembled, she could almost hear his purr in her ear.

"Such a naughty girl~" She could almost hear him gruffly say in her ear, "All nice and wet for me~" She couldn't help herself anymore at this point. She removed her fingers, grabbed the dildo, lubing herself and the toy as well just to be safe, before sticking it to the floor, lowering herself slowly onto the toy, pretending it was him, pretending she was riding his cock. In her fantasy he was holding her hips as he had a look of lust on his face.

"C-Crow..~" She could hear him purr as she slowly started to rock her hips. The sound of her riding the toy becoming more and more slick as she went. Panting heavily as the toy hit the entry of her womb repeatingly, rolling her eyes back as she drooled slightly.

K-Kaiman..~" She moaned out loud before she repositioned herself a bit and sped her hips up, "F-Fuck..~" The positioned she was in was almost like in a bridge. She pretended h had his hands on her legs as he thrusted upwardly into her. Her arousal dripped onto the floor as she bit her lip. Her walls tightening around the toy as it was stimulated.

It didn't take long for her to achieve an orgasm once she pushed her hips downwards onto the toy, she trembled before she laid on the floor on her belly. God that orgasm was a bit wild since it was her first in a while. After removing herself from the toy she looked to it before sighing and cleaning it. Now that she got THAT out of her system she could now think a bit more clear. Making herself a snack after cleaning everything up and dressing herself, she walked around her apartment as she thought, sure her and Kaiman kissed at the beach it could mean nothing. But some of the conversations they had after that, even after the blow job she gave him the second night they met. She plopped on the couch with her bowl of cereal as she sighed heavily through her nose while taking a bite. Maybe there was more than just lust going on here? Sure he was physically attractive but what else was there?

Well, he was genuine, sweet, a bit shy, even surprisingly gentle. She remembered a moment where he was walking her home and how protective he was with his arm around her hips. Another where they got snacks on the way and he playfully held his face back so she couldn't steal his food as they were playful about such a thing. Or even the comfortable silent walks where they held hands, fingers locked. Every time she offered him to come in and have dinner he'd deny and leave in such a rush for some reason. 

She didn't get that but she never pushed. She remembered him telling her he worked at the hospital and he sometimes work late and just wants to sleep. That was understandable though. Seeing the time, she figured he was still at work, deciding to get a change of clothes, grabbed a few things before she went to the hospital, easily teleporting herself there and going inside the halls. Seeing it was pretty calm hearing beeping time to time and nurses talking to one another or other doctors.

"Excuse me." She asked as a doctor started to pass her, "Know where I can find Kaiman?"

"Dr. Kaiman? He's in the children's ward right now. Top floor on the left. Can't miss it." Crow nodded and followed his instructions. It took a bit she did find it, looking through the glass door she couldn't help but smile seeing him with a few of the kids. Sitting on the floor and a few in his lap as he was reading to them. Two asleep on his legs and another who was pretty tiny from what she could tell asleep in his arms. Only two focused on the story as they leaned over his thigh. She carefully entered the room and Thirteen silently greeted her as she waved, leaning over the desk where Thirteen worked.

"Then what happened?" One of the awake kids asked, Kaiman then shut the book as they awed, waking the other two children up, the tiniest was still asleep.

"That can be left for tomorrow." He stated, the two older kids groaned as they got up, he easily stood up and held the smallest in his arms, "Yuna, Minx, Bay and Yue, it's time to head to bed go on." He stated and after getting the others to lay down he sat rocked the smallest in his arms as he rubbed her back, Crow sat the bag down on the desk before she went over whispering.

"Hey doctor." She smiled, Kaiman was a bit surprised but was careful not to wake the little one.

"Crow what are you doing here?" He whispered yelled in excitement, Crow smiled softly.

"I'm here to drop off a lunch for you. She okay?" She asked gesturing to the little one in his arms. Kaiman looked to the child as she clung to him.

"She'll be fine. She's just clingy." He chuckled, Crow got a better look at her of her face as the little one rested her ear against his chest. Crow could see a huge smoke scar across her face and she covered her mouth some as she stared in shock.

"What happened?"

"We don't know her parents won't tell us." Kaiman sighed through his nostrils, Thirteen looked up from his files as he smiled to them.

"Hey, you two would look good with a kid." The two looked over, Kaiman blushing a bit as Crow rose a brow.

"Shut up Thirteen.." Kaiman growled softly, Crow chuckled, patting his arm a slightly catching his attention.

"Go ahead and finish and I'll see you tomorrow I know you'll be pretty tired after this long of a shift."

"O-Oh okay." Kaiman sad and Crow kissed his cheek and walked out and waved. Kaiman watched her leave, he felt his throat thicken and his heart pound. What was this feeling? And why dd he only feel it with her around?

* * *

Kaiman sighed heavily as he propped himself on his couch back home. He wasn't sure how to feel or do about this, he did save some of the lunch Crow made for him for home since he didn't live far. Grabbing a beer from the fridge before opening it, drinking from the can as he plopped himself down, with his free hand he opened the bag after he placed it on the coffee table before him, he knew there was an envelope inside, he never really intended to open it at first but the writing on the front was interesting on the envelope. Taking a drink of his beer as he sat back looking it over, from front and back it looked like it had something in it with a heart on the front with the words 'For your eyes only'. He shrugged to himself, since the the back was loose, he easily used his thumb to open it, seeing there was some kind of photo inside. Setting his beer down he took the photo out and felt his body grow cold a moment as his face flushed red, his eyes widening in shock.

Inside that envelope, that damn envelope that nagged at his mind the whole shift, inside was a naked photo of Crow. Legs parted and breasts being pushed together as he could even see her slick entry. Her fingers inside her too as he felt his groin twitch a bit at the site.

"G-God dammit, why would she give me this?!" He asked himself out loud as noticed a note still inside. Setting the photo face down and sliding it away a bit he looked at the note once he had taken it out;

_'Kaiman;_

_Since we met and had those liniment moments together, from the oral and the romantic kisses on the beach, our walks from my work to home with you and these moments._

_I admit I would try to do something more I want to get closer to you._

_Not just sexually, but romantically as well._

_Honestly I don't know how else to word it. I'm too much of an idiot to say it in person._

_Do what you will with this photo. Just don't let anyone see it, okay? It's only meant for your eyes only._

_Hope to see you soon._

_C'_

"M-My eyes only?" He asked himself aloud and looked to the face down photo, the thought of the photo caused his pants to tighten more as he hissed a bit, "F-Fine you win, you tease.." He scoffed, undoing hos pants after setting the letter down, he exposed himself as he got comfortable before he started to stroke himself. Allowing the memory to play in his head of Crow sucking him off. Remembering the cold metal against his hot member, her warm and wet tongue along the shaft. He remembered feeling her hot breathe against his cock as the softness of her mouth and throat. 

He let out a warm moan as he pumped himself at an almost rhythmic pace. His imagination played into a fantasy as a naked Crow leaned over as she stroked him, purring a bit as he panted.

"Such a naughty boy Kaiman~ Look at how hard you are~" He could hear her say as he gritted his teeth. The fantasy Crow moved between his thighs as she took him into her mouth before she bobbed her head, keeping eye contact with him as she giggled around him. He laid his head back as he arched forward somewhat, clearly enjoying this fantasy he created as he sped up his wrist. His precum dripping down his knuckles as the fantasy Crow kissed the head of his erection. He stopped a moment as he panted, looking to the faced down photo, with his clean hand he reached over grabbing it, looking at hit as he started to slowly pump himself again.

He wondered what she'd feel like inside her. If he thrusted his cock deep into that slick entry. What noises she'd make.

The fantasy moved to him thrusting into her than her giving him oral. She laid under him as she cried out in pleasure as she trembled.

"Oh fuck Kaiman~" She cried, her face flushed red, covered with his seed, "Fuck me..~ Fuck me good~" She moaned and he moaned out again, it flashed in his head again of her riding him and her breasts bouncing a bit with each move of her hips. The sounds of her moaning his name echoed in his head as his mind became a haze. He then arched his back forward in full as he came his hand. Four long strands of cum releasing from him.

"F-Fuck Crow~! S-Shit..~" He moaned out before he relaxed against the couch as he started to calm down from his high. Seeing that he came all over the coffee table and he sighed as he set the photo down, rubbed his face with his clean hand. Why did she have to tease him like this?

As he cleaned up and had a shower to cool himself, he then laid comfortably on the couch as he at wearing just sweat pants and a t-shirt. He thought about what she wrote about wanting to not only get close sexually but romantically.

Romantically? 

He stopped eating a moment and looked at his food a bit and he felt his cheeks flush up a bit as realized something.

He may have caught feelings for Crow. Sure he and her shared a few kisses and they were happy about it, they danced at the beach and even had some sweet moments of him walking her home. How he'd hold her hand or hold her close. How one night it was too cold for her so he willingly just carried her under his jacket to keep her warm. How they'd stop at walk up restaurants and share food together. And every time she offered him to come inside he'd say no. 

It dawned on him that may have meant that...

Crow was telling him she was falling in love with him.


	5. It get's awkward

Kaiman had entered the club and kinda became a norm for him to come to Crow's work and pick her up. Wearing a pull over hoodie, jeans with his sneakers today as well as his mask he looked around the loud bar for Crow wondering if she was on the floor or not. Since he would come and pick Crow up basically on the regular now he didn't really need a pass at this point, he did have some issues with some of the bouncers but luckily the other workers were able to vouch for him. He went straight to the bar as usual, waving to the bartender, who had finished handing a drink to someone.

"Hey Vince." Kaiman greeted. Vince smiled as he leaned over the bar.

"Hey, Kaiman! Here to pick up Crow again?"

"As usual, you know if she's on the floor or not?"

"I can ask hold on." And with that Vice pulled out a walkie and spoke to it turning his back to the lizard man. Kaiman looked around a bit where he stood and tried to see if she was anywhere in particular. On a pole, serving a customer, whichever. He did notice it wasn't as busy as usual today so a lot of the dancers were just playing around or having fun. After a moment Vince went back to the bar and leaned over looking to Kaiman, "She's actually getting ready to leave. Perfect timing on you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell me. You two an item?" Vince asked as he cleaned a glass. Kaiman tilted his head at the question as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"An.. Item?"

"Yeah an item. You know.. Dating. I've seen how you look at her, and it's not like her clients that's for sure." 

"Oh, you don't know?" Another dancer came by sitting on a stool that was next to where Kaiman was standing, "Crow stopped taking those kind of clients." She placed her hand on her chin as she looked Kaiman up and down a moment, staring at his groin before she looked to his face, "Not long after she met you big boy~"

"R-Really?" Kaiman asked surprise, he then jumped feeling arms attempt to wrap around him he then looked behind himself, Crow wearing some casual clothing smiled up to him and turned to the others at the bar.

"What cha talking about?"

"Nothing don't worry.." Kaiman huffed at her question before he pulled her into a hug, "You ready to to?"

"Yup~ See ya in a few days Tina and Vince!" With that the two left the club and Kaiman wrapped a protective arm around Crow's shoulder and she welcomed it. Wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked out of the club. As they walked down the strip Crow looked up to the lizard man, seeing the lights of the bars, hotels, and clubs reflect off his eye piece, he was facing forward as they walked. With her free hand she tapped his arm catching his attention as they slowed their pace. 

"Hm?"

"You okay?" Crow asked, Kaiman noticed some glitter stuck in her hair, which was tied wit a hair tie, something she normally didn't do but he liked it. He took a moment to think before he pulled her closer as a few people walked by looking kinda shady once they got out of the district. He sighed some looking to Crow who was tilting her head in confusion.

"Those two at the bar. They told me you stopped taking clients. What that mean?" Crow blushed some at his question as she ran her fingers over his hand quizzically, before speaking giving a roll of her shoulders.

"I.. Kaiman you're not the first I given oral. I've sucked a few dicks and eaten out a few girls before. It's just an additional thing we're allowed to do other than the usual stuff. I make more than enough especially working for En, but it didn't help making extra cash on the side since he only needs me for the bigger events. But when I saw you come in my gut just kinda.. Said not to charge and just see where it'll go." She looked to him as they stopped and she blushed more, "After that I couldn't bring myself to do it.. I know we aren't dating or anything but I felt like I'd be doing you dirty you know?" She looked up to him as she could tell his mask was fogged a bit and Crow blinked, "K-Kaiman?" 

Kaiman turned his head and he huffed a bit as the glass in the eye part faded. He could feel his face flushing red from her words, Crow chuckled a bit figuring he was getting flustered. She's seen him do this time to time. She patted his arm a bit as they started walking again as she gripped his hoodie a bit with her other hand.

"Come to my place just for tonight, okay?" She asked, Kaiman looked to her, "I'll make you dinner."

"You sure?" He asked tilting his head a bit, "I don't wanna be a bother."

"Yeah it's no biggie." She smiled.

Once they made it to her apartment, getting settled Kaiman sat awkwardly on her couch as he looked around. Photos and posters decorated the place but mostly was really organized and neat, some stuff indicating her working for En and her achievements with that. Even her photo joining on her wall. He had taken his mask off, keeping his pull over hoodie on. As his eyes scanned the place his eyes laid on a picture of Crow and Risu that was taken of the two, they had their arms wrapped around each other's neck as they were smiling to one another. Clearly this picture was taken by someone and they were really good friends. He smiled softly, he wished he could see them like that then. He then turned to Crow seeing her back to him as she was prepping some food.

"Hey, you want some help?" He asked as Crow turned to him. She had pulled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt before she washed her hands, shaking her head.

"No, you're my guest. Don't worry." Kaiman blinked a it as he nodded, watching her prepare their meal. He studied her almost as he pulled his sleeves back exposing his forearms. He studied her curved and chubby figure that was hidden by her shirt and she wore fitting jeans that made her thighs look amazing he hated to admit. Her hair still tied back as she hummed to herself. Kaiman could easily hear his heart pounding in his ears. 

Why was he so nervous? Why was he so scared?

He had to admit he liked her, but why did he like her? Other than the sexual things of course that didn't count! She was funny, smart, she didn't seem to care at all he had a lizard face, she's patient, playful, wow there were a lot of reasons why he liked her. One thing that did stick to him was one thing. She didn't seem to care about his face. As she was dicing up some tomatoes; Kaiman carefully and quietly went up to Crow and wrapped his arms around her, his forearms under her breasts as he pulled her close to him as he rested his head against her shoulder. Crow was a bit surprised at this, but she then chuckled, kissing the side of his head before she continued. She didn't mind him doing this at all it seemed. It was as if it was welcomed.

He gently ran his thumb against her side, under the thin material of her sweat shirt,he almost could feel how soft her skin was. He could feel her warm body, he was basically holding her body within his arms so protectively, now realizing how small she was compared to him, he could also smell her, she was so sweet and alluring. 

He had brought her closer to his frame as he gently squeezed her, causing Crow to look to him some before she continued to prep. Kaiman huffed some through his nostrils as he felt his heart beat faster in his chest, his skin grew cold. He was scared, how does he tell her that he liked her? He wasn't good at this kind of stuff! Crow noticed this odd behavior of course. They've known each other for months now which gave her time to know when he's uncomfortable, she placed a hand on one of his and looked to him creasing her brow.

"Kaiman.. Is something wrong?" She asked and Kaiman tightened his jaw before he shook his head, still hiding his face in her shoulder, Crow sighed softly, "Clearly something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"... I think I'm in love with you.." He stated, Crow felt her cheeks flush, her own skin drew cold as well, "I don't know if it's lust love or love love but all I know is I want you... In anyway.. I can't describe it.." He squeezed her gently once more as he hid his face more into her back, "Holding you like this just feel... Right.. You know?" The room was silent. The only thing that gave anything was the sound of the stove with it's boiling water and the smell of cooking rice with the mixed of fresh veggies and meats being prepared. 

She studied the lizard man behind her, he seemed really sheepish of this whole thing. The sound of both their hearts beating quickly in their ears as Kaiman awaited for his rejection. Instead Crow locked fingers with one of his hands which caused him to jump.

"I think I love you too.." She stated and caught Kaiman off guard, "Honestly.. This feel right too.. If you're worried about your lizard head I'm not. Honestly it's super charming and I love it." She laughed and Kaiman peaked over her shoulder the two catching each other's eyes. His pupil thin as it slowly dilated as she spoke, "I honestly am glad I met you." She kissed his cheek smiling.

* * *

After dinner the two were in Crow's room. The two on her bed as they kissed deeply as Crow laid on her back, Kaiman on top of her. Kaiman pressing his tongue into her mouth as she did the same to him, her arms around his neck, as his hands explored her body as if drinking in every inch of her. The two finally parted as they panted a bit. She smiled up to Kaiman as she relaxed as she plopped her hands by her head, allowed his hands up her shirt.

"You were just complaining that you were worried about nicking my tongue against your teeth." She teased, Kaiman huffed before he removed his pull over hoodie, exposing his toned muscles from under the light t-shirt he wore. He pouted some to Crow who couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"You tease."

"I am not!" Crow laughed, but let out a winded gasp as Kaiman laid on top of her, "Oh come on!" She laughed once more, patting his back a bit.

"I'm a lizard I need heat." Crow could feel a rumble of laughter from his chest as she rolled her eyes to herself.

"I guess you're not gonna finally fuck me." Kaiman then shot right up as he looked to Crow as his cheeks were bright red, "That.. Is what you'd like too, right?" She tilted her head.

Was that what he wanted? Crow seemed to be okay with whichever, of course was true for her but he seemed nervous. As far a he knew it's been a while since he was with someone. Sitting himself up fully with her legs resting on top of his thighs, he gently moved his hands more under her shirt before he ran his thumbs over her lower ribs as he tightened his jaw. A mixture of sheepishness and thoughtfulness.

"I-I don't know if I'll hurt you.. Since I'm kinda big down there, you know." He said as he rolled his shoulders a bit, Crow smiled softly as she reached up to his face with both hands, lowering him to eye level before she kissed him gently.

"It'll be okay." She said softly, "We can go as far as we want; if it gets too much we'll stop." She said in almost a matter of fact way as she tilted her head, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah.. I just don't want you to feel like you gotta do this." He sighed as he moved his hands from under her shirt.

"Well know I want to, I'm not pushing you, am I?" She asked worriedly. She knew she can be pushy at times and the last thing she wanted to do was push such a sweet guy like him away. She isn't having that again.

"No, you're not." Kaiman said as he held his hands up in defense, "I just don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do this."

"Well.. I don't feel like I have to. I feel like I want to." She kissed his snout again as he sighed some before returning the kiss. They started again as his hand returned under her shirt, feeling her soft flesh. He could feel how soft she was as he moved his kisses to her neck. She gasped softly feeling his fangs against the sensitive area but allowed this as he prepped himself between her legs. Crow let out a sighing moan, Kaiman could feel his groin twitch as he grew hard. The sound of her warm moan was music to his ears and better than he could imagine. His hand moving to cup her head as Crow gripped his shirt.

He parted from her neck after a moment before they looked to one another as they studied each other's body language. She was rubbing his forearms as one of his hands were right over her covered breast. Knowing that they had the same intent Kaiman removed his hand and stripped himself of his shirt as Crow did the same for herself along with her bra. She looked over his torso as she could see every muscle and dent in his body. The beautiful figure he had and she was drinking it up. She ran her fingers gently over his torso before she kissed his stomach softly. Kaiman let out a soft moan as she continued her kisses to his waistband. Undoing his belt and lowering his jeans after undoing the button and fly, Kaiman stripped himself of his pants with Crow's help before he tossed them to the floor by the bed, as Crow removed pants as well. She had Kaiman sit down on the bed against the wall as she kissed his body again as she reached under his waist band and started to stroke his growing erection. Kaiman panted bit and laid his head back against the wall, moving a hand to her head. He couldn't help but love and enjoy the sensation he was feeling. 

Crow removed her hand as she looked to him as she held his waistband, tilting her head a bit. "Are.. You okay moving forward?" She asked, Kaiman blinked a moment looking down to her before nodding.

"Yeah.." He said softly, moving her hair out of her face as she sat up looking him eye to eye, "Because I don't want this moment with anyone else but you." Crow smiled softly as she held his hand before kissing it softly. The duo kicked off their underwear before Kaiman laid Crow down on her back. He kissed down her neck and shoulder till he made it to her bare breast. Carefully placing his mouth over her pierced nipple as he ran his tongue over it. Crow gasped and trembled a bit as she bit her lip a bit. God it felt amazing, she could feel his soft tongue against her growing hot flesh. He of course moved over to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He then moved his head between her legs causing Crow to gasp as she felt his hot tongue against her slick entry. Going from bottom to top slowly. She trembled a bit and watched him stroke himself as well.

"Oh my god..~" She moaned out as she placed her hands on his head, "Kaiman, your tongue, it's so soft I-I..~" She moaned out again as he licked her clit. She let out so many warm and delicious moans Kaiman couldn't help but pump to as he stuck his tongue inside, her arousal dripping as it stuck to his scales as he looked up to her. She was covering her face with her forearms but he could tell she was enjoying it. Chuckling some he removed his tongue causing her to move her forearm as she looked to him.

"W-Why did you stop..?" She asked as she panted.

"You ready for me to go inside?" He as as he sat himself up as he moved between her legs once more, his erection pressed against her almost teasingly. She was a bit surprised now that she was getting a much better look then a feel from bobbing her head. Her guestemate was right all along. He was pretty big erect, thick as well. She bit her index finger some worriedly as she looked up to him.

"T-Think you'll fit fine?" She asked and Kaiman nodded a bit as he held her hips with one hand, his cock in the other.

"I think as long as I go slow.. Why?" He asked giving a bit of a worried look to her. Crow blushed more as she looked to the wall.

"I-I never made it this far with another person before. You're actually my first time ever down there so.." She looked up to him, he was genuinely surprised at this, "Look I may have given oral professionally but I wanted the person between my legs to be someone special, okay?" She huffed causing Kaiman laughed before he cupped her face gently as Crow looked to him.

"I promise to go slow okay?" He asked, she nodded before he positioned himself a bit better. Guiding himself into her as he inhaled some through his teeth, he only got the head and a small bit of his erection into her and she was already shaking a bit. Crow gripping the blankets as she watched him push himself into her. Taking a deep breathe as she arched her back. The thickness of his erection going in felt much better than she thought. Her walls flexing around him as if encouraging him to go further. Kaiman then moved his hands to her hips fully as he pushed his hips more.

Crow couldn't help but let out a loud moan once he was fully inside her, feeling his cock against her cervix and g-spot as she trembled from the sudden orgasmic feeling, gripping the sheets under her. Kaiman panted as he fought the urge to start thrusting like a mad man. The tight feeling around him was driving him mad, the warmth of her vaginal canal as it basically squeezed his member, but he knew Crow needed to adjust to his size before he started to thrust. He moved himself however lowering his torso as he held her as he pushed himself closer. Crow wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Y-You can start..~" She panted lustfully, Kaiman nodded before he moved his hips slowly, he slowly pulled his hips back without removing himself from her, before thrusting back into her as she gasped a bit. He cradled her in his arms as he rolled his hops causing Crow to let out some warm moans that Kaiman could feel coming out of her body. Something about his thrusts even seemed gentle since he was trying not to hurt her. Rocking his hips as Crow's arousal soaked his cock making it easier for him to thrust into her.

The sound in the room other than her soft moans and Kaiman's soft breathes were the sound of him thrusting into her slowly. Allowing her time to adjust and get used to his thick size. After a bit of time he started to speed up, Crow moaned out as she pushed her face into his shoulder. Clinging to him as he thrusts, causing Crow to let out a very loud, warm moan. Kaiman looked to her as she trembled, stopping a moment as she cupped his face.

"D-Don't hold back because of me..~ G-Go ahead..~" She purred, Kaiman sat up straight as he looked her over. Seeing, well at least to him, her small body trembling under him. Her hands moved to her belly as she panted. Her face flushed red with lust, her eyes teared up a bit. He then looked to between their legs, his erection was fully inside her and practically begging to continue as it throbbed a bit, her walls flexing in response. He reached down as he moved her hair out of the way once more as he smiled softly.

"If you're okay with it." And with that he started to grow a bit rough. Crow gasped a bit as he held her hips and her legs moved around his hips.

"O-Oh my god Kaiman..~!" She cried out as she placed her hands on his thighs. Kaiman couldn't believe it was happening. Only a few days ago he was imagining himself thrusting into her and here it was. Happening. He stopped a moment to cradle her in his arms again before he continued his pelvic movements. Crow wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs shook a bit as he continued. 

The sound of the bed lightly creaking under them as they both panted, as he held her in his arms one of his hands held the back of her head, Crow hid her face in the crook of his neck as thrusted. Her legs tightening their hold as she moved her hands around his torso, cupped under his arms as they clung to his shoulders. The sound of his erection in her vaginal canal echoed in the room as he slowly started to speed up again keeping the amount of aggressive thrusts he had added earlier. Crow whimpered a bit, feeling him repeatingly hitting her cervix, causing her mind to become a haze as she held him closer as she moaned, her legs stiffening due to his thrusts causing her to orgasm as she moaned his name into her ear, his hips fully against her.

Crow couldn't see his face but she sure as hell felt a growl from his chest, without warning he became even more rough than before, she didn't have an issue but damn was it a surprise to her. 

"HOLY FUCK~!" She cried out as she laid her head back. Kaiman hissed a bit as he clung her hair some. He couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to hear her moan like crazy. He sat up as he placed his hands by her head. Crow held his forearms as she laid her head back, arching her back upwards towards him. The bed under them creaking loudly as pounded into her. Crow could see his thick erection going in and out of her and she smiled lustfully up to Kaiman.

"J-Just like that Kaiman..~" I-It feels amazing~!" She purred, clinging to his forearms, Kaiman definitely delivered on that. He stopped a moment as he sat her up, her allowing this as he guided her. As he sat down he had her move onto his lap as she lowered herself onto his cock once more. 

Gasping a bit she wrapped her arms around his neck, since she faced him, Kaiman then groped her behind as he thrusted upwards into her Causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"O-Oh my god!" She moaned out, her walls flexing once more as he rocked upwards. Moving her hips down in time with his own as he panted into her ear.

"C-Crow..~" He moaned softly, his hands tightening their grip a bit as Crow moved her hips with his hands. Their sexual adrenaline spiking through their systems as their hearts raced. her arousal dripping down his cock and sac onto the bed below them. Enjoying the feelings they had as their bodies pressed against one another. The two faced one another as they passionately kissed, Crow's body shaking in his hold as Kaiman parted looking to her, "W-Want me to stop?"

"No..~" Crow panted, cupping his face, "F-Feels so good..~ Don't stop..~" She begged and Kaiman nodded to that. Clinging to her smaller frame he than started to thrust roughly upwards into her. Crow cried out as she clung to Kaiman. Her eyes rolling back in pleasure a she trembled. Feeling him against her cervix and g-spot making her feel a little cock drunk. What was she so worried about? Kaiman hissed softly as he clung to her.

"I-I'm gonna..~"

"P-Please..~ I'm close too~" Crow moaned, Kaiman gritted his teeth as he laid Crow back down as he held her hips. Moving them in time with his own once more causing Crow to be a moaning mess under him. Her walls threatening to squeeze him as she eventually stiffened as she saw white spots. Having quite the orgasm as Kaiman pushed himself fully into her as he came inside. Holding her hips close to his own as he hissed a bit. He then slowly pulled out of her as some of his seed dripped out. 

Crow panted heavily as Kaiman laid next to her on his side. Once they had cooled down from their sex high, Crow rolled to face him as she laughed softly.

"W-Wow.~ That was QUITE the first time." She cooed and Kaiman laughed at that. He placed his hand on her cheek before kissing her gently, she happily returned as they cuddled up with one another. Kaiman went to pull the blanket over the two as Crow placed her hand on his bare chest, noticing a look on her face.

"Everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Mmm-mmm~" She cooed, as the blanket was pulled over then Crow nuzzled into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Kaiman blushed slightly as he felt the cold piercings against him as she cuddled close.

"Did sex make you stupid?"

"No just made me realize how in love I am with you~" She purred. Kaiman blushed more at that as he blinked. Looking down to her as she pulled back, "What? Too soon?"

"N-No it's not." Kaiman said sheepishly. He seemed to be lost for words but the only thing he could think of was to gently headbutt her. She was taken aback at this. Crow chuckled a moment after some time and kissed his fore head as he nuzzled into her chest. Kaiman mumbled something into her breasts and Crow sat back.

"Wanna repeat that?"

"I said I..." He then mumbled again. He looked up to Crow who was raising a brow to him before he officially spoke, "I-I love you too okay?" He huffed as he rested his head on her chest as she laid on her back. She chuckled again as she petted him softly. 

"Not used to showing your feelings?"

"No I am.. Just romantic feelings are kinda new.." Kaiman huffed through his nostrils once more as Crow chuckled. Yawning a bit she could feel a deep sigh escape from Kaiman's body as he got comfortable. The two soon falling asleep with his had on her chest, their arms around one another, and the feeling of security and closure.


	6. The morning after + Gyoza Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a change in writing style with the gyoza fairy so don't panic.

Crow rubbed her eyes as as she sat up and stretched her naked frame. Her pelvic area was a bit sore but she was okay with it personally. She looked over seeing Kaiman sleeping next to her, she couldn't help but smile to him as she ran her finger tips gently over his scales. He groaned a bit and moved his head to rest his chin on the pillow as he slept. She then quietly got up after carefully moving his arm and removed herself from the bed. She went to the dresser and noticed his pull over hoodie on the bedside next to his pants and boxers. As she pulled on a clear pair of panties and some jogger shorts she grabbed the large hoodie, smiling to it and pulled it over her. As she rubbed her back a bit she looked at herself in the mirror, and she couldn't help but giggle at herself. The hoodie was way too big for her but she wore it regardless. She hummed softly to herself as she went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the two of them.

Happily preparing the coffee maker as she had to repeatingly pull the sleeves back. Preparing some bacon and eggs as she hummed softly. She didn't realize Kaiman was up till he came over and hugged her frame gently as he rested his head on her shoulder. She laughed softly as she patted his head.

"Morning Kaiman." She smiled, he groaned in response. She noticed he only pulled on some boxers and his jeans were loosely put on, not even his fly or button was done. She laughed some as she could feel a content purr in his chest as they lightly swayed. She continued to hum as they stood comfortably and she looked up to Kaiman who rubbed his eyes a bit, "Do you work today?"

"Uhh.. What's today?"

"It's a Friday."

"No it's my day off. You?" He asked and looked to her, Crow smiled to him.

"Same here. We got the whole day to ourselves." Kaiman smiled at her words and he kissed her neck and tugged at the hoodie.

"This mine?"

"I'm borrowing it."

"Give it ti me."

"NO!"

* * *

Gyooooo-za-za-za! Hello! I m the Gyoza Fairy! I chill the chili sauce, keep beer cold and gyoza the perfect temperature! I live here in the Hungry Bug keeping everything at peace! Lately a strange man with horns and a tail has been seeing the shop owner a lot more as of late and even sleeping over. Sometimes I'll hear them doing strange things but I don't know nor want to know! 

That morning was a beautiful one and the smell of morning gyoza and other foods could be smelled. Of course I investigate and see what is happening below. As I entered the restaurant area of course I see the tailed and horned man with the owner. They are very compassionate with one another. More importantly he respects the gyoza.

"Want a first taste Risu?" I hear the owner ask and she fed one of the delicious gyoza to the man and he seemed quite excited! Good! Gyoza is always good! The morning went as expected with these two as every morning does. The tailed man helps her prepare for the day and he stays all day. Oh! the new employees are here today! The masked one and the one eyed one. They greet the owner and her companion as they seemed to be finishing preparing for the day. 

...

Ahh today has been quite busier than usual, though I was almost seen by the masked one. I never understood why he wore that thing. But he didn't seem to pay me much mind either. Oh who could be coming into the door now.. Oh no it's the strange faced man is here. And what's this? A companion! I never seen her before! They seem to be greeting the others quite friendly like. Is this man going to eat all the wrappers again?!

"So you ready for your gyoza?" The owner asked and the strange faced man removed his mask and smiled greatly.

"Of course!" His arm seemed to be wrapping around the woman. the two had sat themselves at the bar as they talked. If I use my gyoza magic this strange man takes a large part of her mind, others is basic necessities, I wonder if.. WOAH! She almost over takes his thoughts of gyoza! While I understand this cannot do! Take this!

WOAH! She dodged it! The toothpicks went straight into the lizard man's face! Oh no she's staring at me! W-Wait she isn't human?! She then had turned to the man and picked out the tooth picks and kissed where they were placed. Who is this woman? 

Ahh closing time! The customers have left and so did the other employees. Just the tailed man and the owner sitting together as they relax watching the television. 

"Hey Nikaido."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I wanted to ask."

"What's that Risu?"

Oh? They're talking! This seems intense! I wonder what'll...

"I know I don't have a ring but I wanted to know if you'll marry me?" What?! This tailed man is asking HER to marry him?! She can't possibly.. SHE'S HUGGING HIM?!

"YES! I thought you'd never ask!"

.... These people are quite bazaar..

* * *

Kaiman groaned as he rubbed his cheek, he didn't know where those toothpicks came from and he and Crow walked hand in hand as he whimpered.

"Your face still hurts love?"

"Yeah.." Kaiman stated and stopped which tugged at Crow's hand, she blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"You.. Called me love.." Crow blinked a moment and tilted her head in confusion. 

"Am.. I not allowed to?" She asked and with his free hand Kaiman held his hand up.

"W-What! I-I didn't mean it like that! I just.. I don't know.. What did Vince say? Like.. We an item?" Crow just stared at Kaiman before laughing a bit and took his other hand and smiled up to him.

"If you want me to be your girlfriend all you have to do is ask Kaiman." Crow laughed and Kaiman blushed a bit and he groaned as he turned his head as he pulled her into a hug. Crow giggled and stood on her tippy toes, "Give me a kiss!"

"No."

"Awe but I'll die without your big toothy kisses.." Crow cooed and pouted a bit and Kaiman looked down to her.

"Can't because I'm wearing my mask." 

"Then take it off!" Crow reached up and Kaiman moved his head back and the two laughed a bit till he had her pinned to a wall. His thigh hoisting her up as she straddled upon his thick thigh and her hands above her head with one hand. The two locked eyes as they felt their hearts start to pound once more. The street lamp hovering over them as it flickered. Kaiman lifted his mask to expose his face and they smiled to one another. Releasing her arms and Crow wrapping them around his neck the two shared a gentle kiss before parting and resting their foreheads against one another's. 

"Well.. Will you?" He asked and Crow giggled a bit and pulled him closer as she whispered.

"Of course.."


	7. How time flies

Kaiman huffed a bit as he laid on his belly his head on his pillow as he groaned some. Gripping the pillow a bit as he shivered a bit as he felt Crow on top of him. She leaned over his back and purred.

"Feel good?" 

"Mmm-hmm~" He purred and he let out a gasp as he felt his back pop as Crow pushed on his spine. Kaiman went limp and Crow chuckled a bit as she patted the muscular back.

"Wow didn't think you were this tense." She chuckled and drummed his back, "Now get up." She went to stand but Kaiman was too quick and wrapped an arm around his significant other as she gasped. He laid on top of her as he purred happily. Crow could feel the rumbling from his chest.

"Mine~" Kaiman purred and Crow smacked his arms a bit.

"Get off me! You're fat!" She laughed and chuckled a bit as Crow kicked a bit, "Get off!"

"Nope! I'm a lizard I gotta keep warm!"

"KAIMAN!"

....

Crow huffed a bit after finally getting free. She had to do some chores around town and visit the world of sorcerers for some things as well. She also heard that it was Kaiman's birthday coming up soon, September thirteenth! It was a week before and the fact she had to look was kinda insane. She realized she's only been dating him since May and damn she realized she knew him since March. She sighed some and pinched the bridge of her nose, wow that was kinda a leap for them. Sighing she decided to just look for him anyway. Something he'd use or something he'd like. Simple enough. Last time she asked him about his birthday he just said a mountain of gyoza.

Scoffing Crow went through the door with none other than Nikaido. Who else to take with her to find Kaiman a present. The two entered and were casually looking around and decided to get something to eat in the plaza. Nikaido looked up from her crape as Crow looked around. The two were dressed in pretty casual gear since it was still a bit hot for a September day. Nikaido dressed with her hair up and a tank top on with cargo shorts on and boots. And Crow wore a tank top as well that showed her mid drift a bit more and bust, along with shorts that were waist band and were pretty short along with her mask around her neck and boots. One of Kaiman's baseball jerseys were on her as well.

"Fan of number four?" Nikaido cooked as she finished her bite and Crow was about to take a bite as well and she laughed.

"He totally didn't notice me take it. And I guess I am. So anyway Nikaido. You know his birthday is coming up right?" She asked as she walked down the street with the blonde.

"Yeah, what about it? You said you wanted to take me with you too look."

"Well.. You known Kaiman for YEARS. I've only known him for less than a year. I know some of his likes and dislikes already. But I don't know what to get him exactly."

Nikaido was taking a bite of her food as she listened to Crow, speaking with her mouth full she shrugged a bit, "Well, whenever we came by he seems to be working on his bikes a lot lately."

"OH YEAH! Maybe a.. No he doesn't wear helmets." Crow sighed and looked up to the sky as she thought, "Maybe we can buy him new tools the ones he uses look pretty old." She looked to Nikaido then as she stopped before her, "That's it!! We're gonna get tools!" Nikaido laughed a bit as she followed Crow down the street. As they looked at other tool sets and talked with those who knew what they were talking about they finally entered one who could help.

The two entered as they talked with one another as they were greeted by a pretty big man as he whipped his hands clean.

"Oh hey girls what can I get for ya?" He asked as he leaned over the counter.

"I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend." Crow said and Nikaido looked around a bit as Crow talked, "He's into fixing up dirt and motor bikes, he has an old tool set so I wanna get him something new."

"You came to the right place. GREY!" The man called and Grey from the beach a few months back came over and was surprised to see Crow, "Help her find some tools and maybe a few accessories. Ya hear?"

"S-Sure!" Grey said and lead Crow to the back area where there were tones of different tools and gear. Crow looked around the shop as Grey grabbed a few tool belts, "So this one is great to just grab from the side or back, especially on lazy tinkering days." He held the belt up to Crow and he smiled, "This'll fit you just fine."

"Oh no it's not for me." Crow waved her hands, "It's for my boyfriend." Crow laughed and Nikaido watched as Grey's eyes went cold a moment and a look of disappointment could be seen.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Back in.. Wanna say since early May why?" She asked and Grey laughed.

"You don't seem the type to settle down is all. What size is he?"

"Umm.." Crow thought a moment as she drummed her fingers, "Wanna say... If we're going by these about a triple xl?" She said as she used her hands to measure, she then turned to Nikaido, "Does that sound about right?"

"Yeah. He is a big guy." Nikaido said as she approached, keeping an eye on Grey as he laughed nervously.

"Oh.. If you don't mind what type of tools you looking for?" He asked as he handed the size they were looking for to Crow. Moving to the tool boxes.

"Well he works a lot with motor and dirt bikes as of late. Wait lemme get a photo!" Crow looked excited and before Nikaido could stop her, Crow offered the photo to Grey who looked in absolute shock.

In the photo was Kaiman working on one of his bikes, he was sitting down and his hands, arms, shirt and scales covered in oil and grease. He seemed surprised to be caught and was trying to clean himself off. Crow smiled and looked at the photo herself.

"I went to visit and he was working on his bike and I decided to get a photo. Isn't he handsome?" She asked and Nikaido could tell Grey didn't like this at all. But Grey cleared his throat and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. If you're into lizard men. We have a great tool set for pretty much anything. Here." He handed it to Crow and she was a bit surprised to see how heavy it was. Before she could speak he patted her back and gestured her to the front, "Come on let's buy those gifts."

* * *

"That guy was weird." Nikaido huffed and looked to Crow when they finally bought the tools they needed, "Seriously did you notice the way he looked at you?"

"No, why?" Crow looked over as she carried the case and work belt. Nikaido creased her brow.

"He seems jealous of Kaiman, Crow. He seems to like you." The two stop and stared at one another. Crow then burst into laughter as she shook her head.

"You gotta be kidding Nikaido it's been YEARS!" Crow sat the tool case down as she sighed a bit, "I doubt he'd be that jealous."

"I don't know.." Nikaido huffed, "I noticed him make some weird faces.

"Huh.."

"HEY!" A car pulled up and the two noticed it to be Ashe as she pulled up and leaned out her window, "Bitch I knew you'd be here."

"Hey Ashe." Crow laughed.

"Hey Nikaido. So where you two off to?" Ashe asked as she leaned over the door window.

"Well... We're still gathering stuff for Kaiman's birthday." Nikaido said and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can drive you around so you don't have to carry.. Wait Nikaido what is that?!" Ashe pointed to her left hand and Nikaido blinked looking, on her left hand was a ring band and on that hand was a simple ring band with a small stone. Ashe and Crow looked to one another than Nikaido. Nikaido laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck once more.

"Oh Risu and I got engaged a while ago we just finally got a ring." 

"NO SHIT!" The partners shouted and Nikaido laughed as she opened the car as she placed the tool box in the car.

"Yes we've been dating a while so there's that."

"But he has his devil training." Crow pointed out, you SURE it'd be a good idea?"

"Kasukabe has a devil wife why can't I have a devil husband?" Nikaido asked and Crow looked to Ashe as they laughed.

"Good point. Crow has a lizard boyfriend." Before Crow could interject and the two were in the car with Ashe, Ashe smirked as she started to drive, "If you want to get him anything additional though Crow I know where just to get it~"

* * *

"Kaiman!" Risu called over as he approached the house, Kaiman looked up from what he was doing, he was trying to fix up a bike of his he had for a while and he wore only a pair of overalls, a dirty white t-shirt, and his arms and hands covered in dirt and oil. Part of his snout with grease here and there and he was really into his work. Surprised to see his friend come over.

"Oh hey Risu. What's up?" He asked as he grabbed a rag nearby as he whipped his hands. Risu approached and squat down next to his friend as his tail swayed a bit.

"So.. I overheard your birthday is coming up from the girls. Crow took Nikaido with her to the world of Sorcerers to find you something." Risu said and Kaiman laughed as he attempted to clean his face a bit.

"Yeah.. She said she'd be out I didn't know that was the reason." 

"You and Crow already living together?"

"God no! We're staying the night at one another's time to time but that's about it. I still walk her home from work since she works in the red district." Kaiman chuckled and looked to Risu, "Why?"

"Well.. This is either gonna come off harsh from the whole devil thing bit it is something I'm worried about. Think you two are taking it too fast?" Kaiman blinked to Risu's words but waited for him continue, "I mean.. I'm SUPER happy for you dude! You finally got someone you really like and wanna spend time with. Hell the two of you are almost inseparable! But I'm worried you two, Kaiman when we were walking down the street I saw you looking at at jeweler!" Kaiman blushed some and Risu creased his brow, "You're not thinking of asking her to marry you after only about five months of dating right?"

"No!" Kaiman held his hands up, "I honestly.. Wondered if she'd like something as a gift but she doesn't seem to be the necklace type."

"How far out you looking?"

"Christmas.. I think she said her birthday was in October."

"Kaiman.." Risu sighed and looked to his friend, "I'm just worried for you that's all." Kaiman sat down fully on his behind and leaned back a bit as he scoffed.

"Trust me Risu.. Crow and I had this talk.. We're wanting to take it slow and discuss what we'd need to do. Sure sex we don't see that much of an issue but our actual relationship yes we're gonna take it at our own pace." Risu nodded and sat down next to Kaiman as he crossed his legs, "I know you and Nikaido waited FOREVER to get engaged and to even date but regardless, Crow and I are happy with were we're at relationship wise."

"What if something happened though? Like she gets pregnant or something?" Risu asked.

Kaiman looked to his friend and squinted his eyes, "You telling me she's pregnant?"

"NO! Just something to keep in mind." Risu laughed, "Why you against the idea of her having your baby?"

"Not at all." Kaiman laughed as he stood as Risu followed suit, "And I wouldn't ditch her and leave her with it like a dick." Kaiman sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Good you got that going for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

It was finally Kaiman's birthday and the Hungry Bug was closed that day. Jonson had made a cake for Kaiman and Kaiman of course was indifferent about it, it was a nice relaxing party with gyoza, beer, and presents. Kaiman of course just noticed Crow stole his baseball jersey. Though there weren't a lot of presents he wasn't bothered by it. He was just happy to be with friends. Except for Thirteen. 

He drank his beer with Crow by his side, his large bicep around her as she ate some of the cake as Kasukabe leaned over the table smiling.

"So Crow, Kaiman; When you two gonna move in with one another?" Kaiman spat out his beer and Crow blushed madly. 

Tetsujo hit his hands on the table pointing to Kasukabe, "DON'T BE BOTHERING THE BOSS LIKE THAT!" They stared a moment as some of the ale dripped down Kaiman's mouth a bit and Kasukabe laughed.

"I'm just asking, they just look so good together." Kasukabe said and looked to the couple, "Especially since they're so comfortable with one another." Crow laughed a bit and nuzzled to Kaiman who embarrassingly looked away.

"He's putting a tough front but he's a big softy." She cooed and Kaiman huffed as the others laughed. It took some time some time to settle and collect their things before deciding to go to Kaiman's. Crow's teleportation magic made it pretty damn easy to get things over. As Kaiman plopped on the bed and stretched a bit he groaned as he did so before relaxing on the bed.

"Man that was a bit of a day but it's nice to relax with just someone I love!" He purred and he watched Crow step out of the room with a bag, "What's that?"

"The rest of your birthday present~" She purred and walked out of the room. Kaiman huffed a bit as he laid back as he waited, after a moment hearing a small click on the floor as he looked up, his pillow getting stuck as he swung upwards and blushed madly as he saw Crow step into the room, a teddy lingire on her body as it was like a corset top with ties around her neck. An opening between her legs as her breasts were exposed with her mid section covered. She wore heals along with them as her long hair tied up a bit as she walked over to Kaiman, moving her hands over his knees and purred.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked as she ran her hands up his thighs.

"O-Oh yea...~" He purred and Crow chuckled. She leaned forward and kissed him as he happily returned it. She slowly straddled herself onto his lap and she pushed him back after they parted and made him stay laying down as she smirked.

"Let me do the work tonight." She purred as she started to rock her hips over him as he grew hard. Kaiman moaned a bit as he closed his eyes as he placed his hands on her thighs. His hands moving up her frame as he panted a bit. Crow undid his pants and lowered them as she pushed his shirt up as she purred, "God you're already hard~" She licked her lips as she rubbed herself over his erection.

Kaiman moaned as he closed his eyes, Crow loved watching her partner enjoy the look on his face and the noises he was making. Crow then lowered herself onto his erection which received a nice warm moan coming from his chest. Holding her hips Kaiman looked up to Crow as she started to ride him. Panting a bit Crow moaned out as she placed her hands upon his. The two soon locking fingers as Crow sped up her hips as continued to roll her hips. 

Crow's breasts bounced each time she rose and fell and Kaiman panted as he gently pulled her down and moved his large hands to her hips as he started to thrust upwards in time with her hips. Crow let out a yelp and moaned as she gripped his shirt, moaning out a bit as Kaiman saw her mouth open, drool dripping over her tongue piercing as it dripped out a bit.

"F-Fuck Kaiman..~" She moaned and the two kissed as he continued to thrust upwardly into her hips as she moved hers in time with his as they both sped up their movements. The walls of her vaginal canal flexed around Kaiman's erection as he thrusted. Repeatingly hitting her cervix along with her g-spot. She whimpered as she parted from the kiss and hid her face in the cook of his neck as he chuckled.

Can't help but melt huh~?" Kaiman joked and Crow smacked his chest as he chuckled some. He moved her hips faster along with his own causing Crow to become a moaning mess. Sitting herself up and as she placed her hands on his torso as they continued. Crow stopped her hips which caught Kaiman's attention and she moved his shirt up to expose his chest. Panting a bit she gently ran her fingers over his skin and toned muscles. Looking to Kaiman with hazed eyes of lust before she started rocking her his again.

"G-God you're so hot..~" She purred. Kaiman panted and Kaiman chuckled a bit as he licked a thumb and started to rub her clit as she gasped.

"So are you~" He purred in response and Crow trembled as she felt her walls flex once more around his thick member. She swung her head back as she cried out, Kaiman growled a bit as he laid his head back, Crow could feel the small ball of heat start to grow in his belly. Squeezing his sides a bit as she start to grow close to her own orgasm she sped up her hips a bit more as he did the same with his own. Kaiman soon pushed her hips down completely as she cried out his name in pleasure achieving an orgasm as she felt his hot seed fill her up. Her body stiffened a bit as a cold shiver rolled down her spine as Kaiman let out a small bellow as he came a few more times inside of her. Feeling his seed drip out some. Crow collapsed onto Kaiman's chest as he pulled himself out and the two panted a bit. Kaiman chuckled as Crow looked up to him blinking a bit.

"What?"

"So much for taking control." Kaiman joked and Crow rolled her eyes. 


	8. Strange news with good consequences

"Good morning Doctor Kaiman!" The children called as Kaiman entered the children's ward and he smiled to them as he crouched to them.

"Good morning kids." Kaiman smiled as he crouched, wearing a t-shirt and jeans under his doctor's cloak, rolled up sleeves with his mask on as they approached him.

"Did you know Yuna is dis.. Dis.. She's leaving!" One of the younger children said and Kaiman chuckled.

"I heard I'm here to see where she is." He looked up and smiled seeing a shy girl hiding behind Kasukabe as he chuckled.

"It's okay you're all better now." He turned to her and patted Yuna's head as the door opened behind Kaiman. Yuna's parents looked relieved as they hugged and clung to one another.

"Yuna! I'm so glad you're okay!" Her mother cried and her other mother looked to both Kasukabe and Kaiman.

"Thank you for taking good care of our daughter." She said and Kaiman nodded as he picked up one of the children holding them on his hip as they played with is name tag.

"Of course." He said and watched as Yuna was helped getting her stuff out. They left and Kaiman waved them off with the other kids. Another child tugged at Kaiman's coat as he looked to them, "What's up Tray?"

"Do you have any kids?"

"What no." Kaiman laughed a bit.

"How old are you?" Another asked.

"I turned twenty nine two months ago."

"YOU'RE OLD!" Another yelled and Kaiman sat the child down and held his chest. 

"Oh no I'm dying from old!" He playfully laid on the ground as the children climbed on top of him as they laughed. He never thought he'd EVER enjoy working with kids but here he is. He stopped a moment as he thought a minute, having kids with Crow one day actually sounds pretty good at some point in time. They did talk about it once he remembered when he stayed the night at her place.

_......._

_"Kids?" Crow looked over as she was brushing her hair out only wearing one of Kaiman's large shirts, Kaiman nodded as he had just taken a shower, sitting down only wearing a pair of sweat pants._

_"I know it's something random to ask but we've been dating for about... Wanna say six months. I kinda feel that'd be a nice thing to ask about." Crow thought a moment from Kaiman's question and she blushed a bit._

_"I personally wouldn't mind. But I think right now would be too soon you know?" She asked as she went and straddled in his lap. He chuckled a bit and nodded as he placed his hands on the bed._

_"Agreed. But when the time comes if we're still together should we?"_

_"Absolutely. OH! and a ring!"_

_"A ring?"_

_"YES A RING!"_

_"Wait which one do you want a ring or a baby?"_

_"Either one in either order is fine." The two laughed a bit as Crow pulled his towel down and kissed a bit._

* * *

"Congratulations Crow. You're pregnant." Vaux said as he looked up to a shocked Crow. He looked up to Crow as she was shocked and she placed her hands on her belly, looking at her belly as she let it sink in, "Crow?"

"... H-How far along am I?" She asked as she looked up to Vaux. Vaux looked the form over again as he sat back in his chair.

"About.. Three months. Just made it to three actually." He looked to Crow again and he pointed with the forms in his hands, "Crow you gotta tell Kaiman as soon as possible. He is the father isn't he?" Crow nodded as she hesitantly took the forms as she looked at them, "He's working the floor right now want me to get him?"

"N-No.. I'l tell him tonight." She smiled to Vaux. Vaux nodded and he stood up and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck. I mean I remember overhearing him say that you're both waiting till the time and maybe this is the time." Crow nodded a bit as she bit her lip.

It didn't take long for her to convince Kaiman to come over to her place after work. And she was a bit nervous. She was able to get her place ready and had asked Nikaido for her recipe for her gyoza. It took her a few times but she finally made them pretty well. She had home made gyoza and was proud on how they turned out. She made a few other things and she was finishing up some rice as Kaiman entered the apartment as he announced himself.

"Crow I'm here! Hope it's okay I came in."

"That's fine." Crow smiled and she gestured to the table, "I made us dinner. I figured you'd be hungry. I made your favorite." Kaiman blinked as he removed his mask and hung it by Crow's after he took his shoes. Going fully in and walked in with Crow before him as she placed the plate down. She was preparing the plates and he got pretty excited seeing gyoza on the table. He then looked to her, he noticed the long part of her hair was in a braid over her shoulder and she wore a thin long sleeve shirt with sweat pants. She looked pretty comfortable today. Crow gestured for him to sit after he removed his jacket and the two sat down after he thanked her for the meal. As he started to eat Crow poked at her rice a little and she watched him happily eat and she took a deep breath placing her chop sticks down.

"Kaiman I have something I need to tell you. And you have to promise me you won't.." She looked up to Kaiman and she chuckled a bit as she saw him with a piece of gyoza sticking out of his mouth. He pushed it in and gestured for her to continue, "You have to promise me you don't panic."

"I won't. What is it?" He asked as he spoke with his mouth full, putting more food in his mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Kaiman choked on his food a bit and looked to her shocked and Crow looked sheepish. Kaiman studied her a bit and swallowed what was in his throat as he hit his chest.

"C-Come again?"

"I'm pregnant." She shrugged a bit and she seemed to have her hands in her lap, "I just found out today myself and I wanted you to be the first to know." She looked to her hands, "I know we wanted to wait to have kids but.." Kaiman got up and knelt next to Crow and took her hand and smiled to her.

"Crow I promised if anything like this I wouldn't ditch you. Honestly I'm excited. I just.." He huffed a bit and looked to Crow, "How far along are you?"

"I'm three months pregnant." She said and Kaiman blinked.

"Wow we caught it pretty early. When was the last time we fucked?"

"Your birthday." 

"Oh yeah." Kaiman laughed.

* * *

"Wow these are the photos?" Kaiman looked at the ultra sound photos as he laid on his belly, he looked to Crow as she laid next to him and smiled.

"Yup. There it is. That small bean. They're pretty big actually. Sorcerer pregnancies are a bit weird." She chuckled and pointed to some spots, "So here's their head, and here's where their limbs are growing." Kaiman looked to Crow and couldn't help but smile at her, "What?"

"You're so beautiful have I told you that?"

Crow blushed and she pushed him, "Oh hush."

"It's true." Kaiman chuckled and forced Crow to roll onto her back and he gently laid his head on her belly as he listened. Crow laughed a bit and patted his head.

"Kaiman you can't hear the heart beat." She petted his head as he rested his chin on her gently and started to purr, "What are you doing?"

"Want them to know it's me hush." He chuckled and he caressed her side as he purred. Crow smiled as she watched him and gently ran her fingers through his spikes. He stopped a moment and looked to Crow, "Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is the baby gonna go?" He asked as he sat up and Crow blinked, "I mean.. We gotta make a choice."

"Huh you're right." She thought a moment and Kaiman cupped her belly as he ran his thumb over gently.

"Why not.. Move in with me? I have the room and there's a few spare rooms. We can turn one into the baby room." He said and Crow thought a moment and smiled to him.

"I'd love that." He sat up and kissed Crow gently on the lips as they chuckled a bit.

Telling the family wasn't that easy either. Of course they told the family Crow was pregnant and how she was moving in with Kaiman. Her nana hated it but everyone was excited. The move didn't take that long and luckily went well. The two decided to start painting as soon as they could for the spare room. Pushing everything out of the spare room and cleaning it before they prepared the paint. 

It took some time but they agreed on a soft blue, not caring for the gender of their baby they just liked the color. Crow stretched a bit as she pushed the roller up and Kaiman couldn't help her belly showed a bit and he did notice she was already showing signs of showing. She was chubby but dang he didn't expect it too soon. Once the two finished painting Crow passed out in Kaiman's lap as they took a break. Kaiman smiled as he rubbed her back.

It didn't take long for them to get furniture either. Cuddled up in their winter gear since it was getting pretty cold out now and even snowing in the cold December air, Crow pulled Kaiman to a stop up front of a baby shop and she smiled to him from behind her mask.

"Kaiman look!" He looked to the shop and blinked.

"What of it?"

"Let's go inside!" Kaiman blinked and was surprised as he was pulled in. It didn't take long for them to buy some furniture for the baby's room since it was dry now and was ready for decorations. Kaiman was definitely grateful for dating a teleporter. Once Kaiman finished setting up the base furniture up realizing he couldn't find Crow. Sighing he went to the living room and found her passed out. She had fallen asleep from eating her snack and he smiled to her. Going over and kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes a bit.

"Oh no I fell asleep.." She whimpered and Kaiman sat on the coffee table before him and chuckled softly and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay babe. You're pregnant it's okay. Once ready we'll start decorating."

"Okay.."

* * *

"I think it's ready." Crow smiled as she placed her hands on her hips looking to Kaiman. He looked around and smiled as well. The bassinet was decorated nicely and it was one of those that turned into a full crib which was neat. The changing table was set as well and the walls decorated with soft imagery of animals and such. The room also had a toy box and other baby toys Crow's family gave her and the flooring was kept it's beautiful soft brown which complimented the white frames to blue. The white baby furniture worked as well. And in the corner by the window with the curtains was a rocking chair. Kaiman smiled to the room and he then looked to Crow. He couldn't help but smile to the smaller figure and he reached over and cupped her growing belly which caught her by surprise. Crow looked up to him her cheeks flushed some and Kaiman chuckled.

"What?"

"You're so cute."

"Where are all these compliments coming from?"

"I mean it."

"WHERE'S MY RUDE BOYFRIEND!" Kaiman laughed and pulled Crow into a hug and Crow blinked a bit, "Kaiman?" She asked, the room grew a bit dark due to the clouds from outside in the winter sky coming through the window and Crow was cradled in Kaiman's arms as he ran one of his arms down her back. The soft snow falling outside and fogging the window up a bit and Kaiman didn't want to let go of Crow this moment. He didn't know why. In his hold he could feel his heart beat and she could feel his. It just felt so right. Crow sighed a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck and and smiled softly.

The two just stayed like that for a moment in time. Just enjoying one another's hold before Crow pulled back and smiled, Kaiman gently headbutting her as she returned it as they smiled.

"We're doing it." Crow said softly and Kaiman sighed in content. His thumbs gently rubbing her baby bump as he smiled to her.

"Yeah.."

"You excited to become a father?"

"As excited as I'll ever be." They opened their eyes and looked to one another and Kaiman moved a hand and ran his thumb over her cheek softly, she was more than happy to place her own hand over his, "I'm just glad it's you." Crow blushed at his words and laughed a bit and Kaiman huffed, "What I mean it!"

"I know you do." She said once she calmed and looked up to him, "I'm glad it's you too." Kaiman blushed a bit more and he laughed a bit and the two kissed gently before they decided to relax on the couch together. Crow allowing Kaiman to rub her bump gently as they relaxed and Kaiman looked to Crow.

"What should we name them?" Kaiman asked and Crow thought a moment.

"Hmm.. Maybe a nice gender neutral name?" She asked and Kaiman thought a minute and huffed as he rested his head upon hers as she chuckled.

"I can't think of any." Kaiman huffed. Crow thought a bit more and smiled as she placed her hand over Kaiman's.

"Robin."

"Hmm?"

"We should name them Robin. I mean if I'm correct they're gonna be do in late spring so why not?" Kaiman thought a moment and smiled as he rested his cheek on the back of his free hand which said arm rested on the back of the couch as Crow watched him. He looked down to her, the calm winter light giving him a soft look as he chuckled a bit.

"I like that. Our little Robin." He said softly and Crow smiled in return before cuddling up with her boyfriend.

"Can't wait."

"Me too."


	9. Awkward conversations

"Wait you're what?!" Tetsujo asked and Crow laughed as she sat with Kaiman at a booth as she looked to the others.

"It's true, I'm pregnant." She smiled and Kaiman did as well. Nikaido clapped a bit and the others congratulated the couple. After a bit Risu pulled Kaiman aside and creased his brow.

"Dude.. Thought you two were gonna wait."

Kaiman shrugged as he looked over allowing the others to feel Crow's growing baby bump, "I guess fate had different plans." Risu looked over as well and he sighed turning back to his friend.

"Don't tell me you two.."

"Already have a nursery?"

"Yes."

"We do.

"Oh fuck me did she?"

"Yes." Kaiman nodded, "She moved in with me." The two looked back over as Dokuga seemed genuinely surprised and looked to his friends as they chuckled, "We know it's not that long but.. Hey. It was gonna happen anyway."

"What about her work?"

"She's working in the back area helping plan shit. So she's still working."

"You gonna work?"

"Of course." Kaiman huffed, "Crow saved enough money to make it through and she's weirdly not bothered by not working at all, plus the hospital is getting more funding and such." He shrugged a bit as well as Crow approached the two.

"What are you gossiping about?" Crow asked and Kaiman and Risu looked over and puzzled a moment and Kaiman gave a smug look.

"We're talking about how big your tits got." Risu face palmed at Kaiman's comment and Crow blinked a moment and groped herself.

"They did get bigger and they're more firm too feel." Crow said and Risu jumped as Kaiman groped one of her breasts.

"Woah they are!"

"Risu feel my boob!"

"I'm not touching your breast Crow.." Crow and Kaiman looked to one another before Crow rushed back over to the others.

"DOKUGA, TETSUJO HAVE YOU EVER FELT A TIT BEFORE?!"

* * *

Crow looked at her watch as she walked down the sidewalk, she had sighed heavily since she was feeling a bit sore. Her and Ashe were relaxing a bit in the world of sorcerers since she needed some time to relax. Ashe was glad Kaiman got in contact with her since she was already kinda in what many would call 'the nesting phase'. Crow happily ate her food and hummed a bit as Ashe sighed a bit, the two stopping at Ashe's car as they leaned against the silver haired woman's car.

"Wow Crow you've been pretty hungry."

"I'm pregnant shut up." Crow huffed.

"How far along are you again? Four months now?" She asked and Crow nodded, "You already showing quite a bit."

"We're nearing five months. We have an appointment soon to figure out the gender soon." Crow finished up her snack and sighed, "I feel like a balloon is SLOWLY growing inside me."

"I can ONLY imagine." Ashe chuckled and looked up seeing a department store across the street, "You want to go look inside? Wouldn't hurt." Crow nodded and the two walked into the shop and noticed how warm it was. They removed their gear and Crow put their stuff in their portal bag, a rare oddity around here but hey she got one. And the two walked around the department store. They went straight to the baby section looking at the attire and such laughing a bit. And seeing a face neither of them expected to see.

"GREY!" Ashe called and waved her arm seeing Grey his partner Jove. The two approached and Crow waved a bit as they came over.

"Hey you two how's it going?" Jove asked.

"We're doing good just looking at baby clothes." She smiled, "Crow here is expecting too so we're browsing the baby clothes." Grey flinched a bit and creased his brow as he looked over to Crow who was looking at a dinosaur onesie as she looked up to them.

"How far along are you?" Grey asked his voice a bit shaky.

"Almost five months." Crow shrugged a bit, "Kaiman and I are learning the gender soon so I'm excited for that." She chuckled a bit as she placed her now showing belly. Grey noticed and he just kind of stared and Jove noticed this and wrapped his arm around his friend.

"Well we should get going! See ya later girls." He waved and lead his partner away from the two and he turned to him with a slight growl as he whispered, "Dude you need t o let go of her man he got her pregnant.." 

"He doesn't deserve her.." Grey hissed, he doesn't.."

"Dude move on."

* * *

Kaiman looked at the onesie Crow and he tilted his head looking to Crow as she put the clothes into the dresser.

"Did you really just get this?" Kaiman laughed and Crow went over and snagged it.

"I want to put Robin in it once they're here." Crow laughed and placed it into the dresser, "Besides, we got that appointment soon remember?"

"Yeah yeah." Kaiman chuckled and went over to Crow and cupped her growing belly and purred as he he gently rubbed her belly with his thumbs and Crow smiled up to him.

"Wow I've never seen you this calm before." 

"I want to be." Kaiman purred, "I'm also excited for the little one." Kaiman looked to Crow who smiled in return. In the cool winter day things seemed very relaxing and calm as well as at rest. The day of their appointment came and the couple was very nervous. 

Vaux moved the remote of the ultrasound machine over her belly as they heard the heart beat go through and Kaiman held Crow's hand. He looked quite amazed seeing the ultrasound screen as Vaux pointed.

"Look at that. There's the head, the body, their legs and arms." He chuckled, "Surprised it's not a lizard head."

"Hey.." Kaiman huffed and Crow chuckled.

"What's the gender doc?" She asked and Vaux looked closer and studied it a bit.

"Looks to be a baby boy from what I can tell. We can do a quick test that takes about three minutes to test." He said and smiled to the couple, "Congratulations!"

They walked out of the hospital as Kaiman looked at the photos, bundled up and in his winter gear with Crow's hand in his. She happily drank a hot chocolate as Kaiman looked to her, his hot breath coming out of the mouth piece of his mask and he could see the steam from Crow's coco. He smiled from under his mask and looked to the photo again.

"You haven't stopped staring." Crow said as she noticed before taking a drink.

"Well.. I can't believe it's happening you know?" Kaiman shrugged with his free shoulder, "A boy. Little Robin." He chuckled and Crow smiled to him and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Me too."

* * *

That night Kaiman couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the ultrasound, the photos, Robin. Everything seemed to be moving so fast but.. It felt right. He looked out his window seeing it fogged with the dark sky with some dim lights blurred from the evening fog. The snow stuck to the windowsill and fogged up glass from the outside. He sighed and propped himself onto his side and looked to Crow. Smiling a bit seeing her asleep on her right facing him. Her long hair scattered a bit and her breasts pushed together in her tank top. Her growing belly exposed and there were the signs of stretch marks starting to show.

Kaiman sighed some and he admired the site before him. She looked so elegant and soft laying there as she slept. Her long dark brown lashes resting upon her cheeks, her soft lips slightly open as she slept. He gently ran his knuckles over her bare and went to move their blanket over them more till he noticed something. Something he didn't think would happen so soon. He knew sorcerer pregnancies are a bit faster than human pregnancies but this was something he wasn't prepared for. He saw Robin kick. He hesitantly moved his hand over to Crow's belly and carefully ran his large hand over it and he was surprised felling a small kick against his small. He smiled and he rested his forehead against her growing belly. Feeling the baby move a bit as Kaiman feel back asleep.

Crow opened her eyes some and looked down seeing Kaiman with his arms wrapped around her his head as if listening to her belly. She smiled and chuckled a bit as she closed her eyes once again.

This felt so right, Robin moving a bit in her belly as Kaiman nuzzled up to her. And Crow falling back asleep. Her sweet large lizard man just happily asleep as he cuddled up to her. Her hand rubbing the back of his neck as she smiled.

She didn't want any moments like this to change ever.


	10. Jealousy, odd occurrence, and nightmares

Kaiman hummed a bit as he left the hospital after work, he knew Crow was at home resting a bit from her pregnancy. He was able to get off early that day and he was enjoying the nice cool air as he sighed a bit. His mask fogging up a bit and he was excited to get home to his girlfriend. He stopped himself before a jewelry store and thought a moment. He sighed as a cloud of cold air escaped his mask and he walked away again, figuring they had enough on their plate there's no way he's gonna.

He walked and he accidentally bumped into someone, due to his large mass he wasn't knocked back but who he ran into was.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry you okay?" He asked and tilted his head, he recognized it as the guy Crow knew and the guy Nikaido told him about.

Grey.

Why was Grey here?

Grey looked up to Kaiman and hesitantly took his hand as he was pulled up. Grey then patted the snow off of him and Kaiman chuckled a bit as he hunched his shoulders.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." Grey sighed and looked to Kaiman as he looked the large figure up and down. So Crow picked Kaiman after all.. No. Aikawa. He sighed a bit and held his hands up as Kaiman offered to help him with anything else, "Aikawa.. No.. Kaiman.. Why are you with Crow?" He asked and Kaiman was taken aback at this. Crossing his arms as he tilted his head.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well.. If you really wanna know, it's because she's herself. Just she's a great and fun person to be around and she's very kind and gentle. Most importantly she doesn't care for my ugly mug." Kaiman laughed a bit as he fogged up his mask a bit, "Why you just trying to get with a girl and wanna understand?"

"I just don't get why she picked you." Grey stated and Kaiman was shocked by his sharp tone, "The two of you always sat next to one another but never talked or exchanged notes. You never hung out outside of class. I don't get why she picked you after all this time!" Grey yelled and Kaiman realized what was happening here. He liked Crow. He REALLY liked Crow. Kaiman's kind posture turned to protective as he glared down at Grey. Grey now realizing how large Kaiman was at this point as Kaiman towered over Grey.

"She isn't property Grey." Kaiman growled, "Not some kind of trophy to fight over."

"She deserves to be happy. I don't get why she's with a monster like you." Grey hissed and Kaiman grabbed Grey by the collar of his jacket and pinned him to the wall. Kaiman bellowed loudly as it echoed through his mask as he glared at Grey. Grey just stared back and laughed a bit and placed a hand on Kaiman's wrist, "See what I mean? You're a monster." Kaiman didn't notice till he looked around, noticing people were staring at them and whisper a bit. Kaiman aggressively lowered the other down and let out a small grunt as he stormed off. Grey smirked as he fixed himself up watching Kaiman leave.

* * *

"Kaiman what do you want for dinner?" Crow asked as she looked over from where she was standing in the kitchen to Kaiman was on the couch, he seemed to be spacing out and Crow approached him and she went to rub his back but he jumped a bit, "Kaiman?" She asked and Kaiman looked to her worriedly and he curled up against the couch. Crow creased her brow and leaned over the couch, "Baby what's wrong?"

"Crow.. Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked looking up to her, "And why are you with me?" He rubbed his arm a bit as Crow sat next to him and rubbed his thigh comfortingly.

"Where is this coming from?" Crow asked and Kaiman just stared and she sighed a bit, "If you really want to know I'm with you because I love you. You're sweet, kind, gentle, caring, and you're unafraid to show how you feel." She smiled to him and nuzzled up to his side, "I like Kaiman a lot."

"That so?" Kaiman looked to her, almost unconvinced.

"Of course. I wouldn't be willingly carrying his child if I din't like Kaiman." She purred and kissed his cheek and Kaiman couldn't help but smile. He looked to to Crow as he then placed a hand on her growing belly. 

"I'm glad but.. You're not with be because.. I can't help but feel like you're with me because you used to have a crush on him."

"Kaiman I already told you. I'm only with you because I love _KAIMAN_. Aikawa was a crush." Crow smiled and kissed Kaiman after making him look at her. Kaiman kissed her back and they looked to one another, "Again I wouldn't be pregnant with your child if I didn't love you, Kaiman. I wouldn't be with you for almost a year if I didn't enjoy being with you. I love your big toothy grin, your laugh, your gentle touches."

Kaiman watched her as she spoke and wrapped her arms around his neck and Crow nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The two froze as they felt Robin kick and Crow laughed a bit and looked to her belly and Kaiman looked to her belly.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Crow purred and placed Kaiman's hands on her bump and Robin kicked against his hands and Kaiman couldn't help but smile at this.

"I guess.." Crow looked to Kaiman after he spoke.

"Oh please you work best with all those kids at the hospital." Crow patted his snout, "You're gonna be a great dad." Kaiman smiled and laughed a bit.

"Okay okay."

* * *

Kaiman looked around the dark room as he entered the hallway puzzled and confused. The sound of a newborn crying could be heard as he entered the said room as the lights flickered a bit. Kaiman didn't know where he was or where they were but something didn't sit right. He noticed in the center of the room was a bassinet, the source of the newborn crying. Kaiman hesitantly approached it as his footsteps echoed in the room. Seeing only a blanket being kicked around he went to unwrap it carefully but blood started to fill as the crying slowed down.

"No no no no..!" Kaiman yelled as he went to reach in but he heard a gasp, seeing Crow covering her mouth and backing up.

"Kaiman what have you done?!" Crow cried and Kaiman blinked and looked up to the side of the wall realizing there was a mirror. His jaws and hands covered in blood and he turned back to Crow as she was backing up, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Crow please! I-I didn't!"

"MONSTER!" She screamed and the room echoed her voice along with Grey's 

"Monster."

"You don't deserve this!"

"You're gonna kill him!"

"You're unworthy of a parent!"

"Beast!"

"Monster!"

"Monster!"

"MONSTER!"

* * *

Kaiman sat up in a cold sweat as he panted heavily as he trembled a bit. shaking terribly as he cupped his face as he stared at the sheets his eyes wide. He could feel his breath being quite shaky as he tried to calm himself down. He was having that nightmare again. Looking to Crow as she stirred in her sleep, it's been a month since he last talked to Grey and he's been having that nightmare almost constantly. He carefully got up from the bed and went into the kitchen to get himself some water. 

He hated that dream. 

He just wanted to be a father not be scared he was going to hurt his son. After staring at his glass of water he jumped a bit as the light flickered on and he turned to Crow, who looked quiet worried, her swollen belly showing threw one of his shirts. She held the bottom of her bump, wearing also pajama bottoms as well with the long part of her hair in a braid. She noticed how pale he looked as he seemed pretty shocked to see her.

"C-Crow you should be in bed.."

"I should say the same to you... Kaiman what's wrong?" Crow asked as she went over to him and gently touched his arm, "Did you have that dream again?" Kaiman stared at the sink before he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt Robin."

"You're not Kaiman."

"What if I do?" Kaiman snapped and looked to Crow, hurt and fear was in his eyes and Crow noticed it. She took his hands and lead him to the nursery. Turning the light on and crossed her arms over her belly and under her breasts, "Crow what.."

"Look at the room Kaiman. What do you see?" Kaiman blinked and scoffed before he started to look around. The room was fully decorated as it was before. With a few additional things such as Robin's ultrasound photos. Kaiman crossed his arms protectively and sighed heavily.

"I see.. Robin's room which is across from our room."

"Anything else?" Crow asked as she tilted her head, Kaiman looked around again.

"I see his bed, his toys.. The bed and such that I.. Repainted even though I didn't need to.."

"The amount of love you and I put into this says so much about the situation Kaiman." Crow went over and placed her hands on his chest, "You're going to be a father. A great one. Robin is going to have loving parents who love and care for him. And don't think I didn't notice you when I'm taking naps Kaiman." She giggled and Kaiman blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on how you're talking or singing to Robin. Or giving my belly kisses or even cuddling up." She smirked, "You're excited to be a father. You're scared that you're going to hurt him because of your jaws." She patted his snout, "Don't worry. You won't." She smiled before gasping and Kaiman jumped.

"I-Is everything okay?!"

"Y-Yeah he just kicked really hard." Crow laughed as she sat in the rocking chair. Kaiman watched her a moment before going over and kneeling next to her and rested his head on her lap. He could feel and hear Robin move a bit closer to him as he looked up to her, "He loves you too Kaiman and he's not even born. He knows who his father is." She purred and Kaiman just smiled and nuzzled up to her bump as he felt Robin move. 

Maybe the nightmares didn't matter after all. He was excited to have Robin and being reassured that he wasn't going to hurt him made him happy. 

He just hoped for the best.


	11. It's only been seven months!!!

Crow whimpered a bit as she sat back and watched as Vaux moved the remote over her swollen belly. They watched as the images on the ultrasound moved a bit and they could see Robin inside. Vaux smiled to the couple as he gestured with his free hand.

"Look at that he's perfectly healthy. If I remember Dr. Kasukabe told me sorcerer children are born sooner than later so you're basically do any day now."

"Oh fun." Crow laughed and laid back, "God I feel like I'm gonna explode." 

"Any day now right?" Kaiman asked and Vaux nodded as he cleaned up, "What if he's born later?"

"Then he's late it happens." Vaux shrugged, "You and I both know that they'll come when they're ready Kaiman. I know you two are getting excited but you gotta wait." Kaiman huffed a bit and Crow chuckled some as she looked to him.

It was only seven months into her pregnancy and they were already expecting Robin so soon. The fresh and crisp spring air filled the Hole despite it still being a bit muggy as usual. But the couple didn't mind it, at least for them. Crow was officially on maternity leave from work as well so she was a bit bored and more in the nesting phase. She even stopped shaving the side of her hair which was growing out quite a bit too. It was growing out to be silver like the rest of her hair. She groaned a bit as she placed her hand on her belly as they walked, Kaiman stopping as he turned to her.

"You okay? Want me to carry you?" Kaiman asked and Crow waved her hand.

"I'm fine just.. I'm excited to have Robin I just feel like I'm gonna explode.." Crow huffed and Kaiman laughed from under his mask and picked Crow up bridal style and happily carried her, "Kaiman..!" She whimpered.

"Nope I'm gonna carry you." Kaiman chuckled and looked to his girlfriend, "You're heavily pregnant and I don't want you to force yourself." He purred and Crow huffed some as she hid his face and Kaiman laughed again. Feeling Robin against the both of them kick a bit and get plenty comfortable.

* * *

"MY GRANDBABY BETTER NOT BE UGLY!" Nana yelled as she pointed her finger to Kaiman, "I swear if he is!"

"Nana Robin's gonna be fine." Crow chuckled as she held Kaiman's hand, "You can tell in the ultrasounds he's healthy."

"Still." Nana huffed and the others seemed to be celebrating the potential birth of Robin. Feeling Crow's belly, enjoying the company and giving advice on how to care for the child. Things seem to be going quite well and relaxing. Till Crow's mother spoke about the process of labor.

"Yeah it lasts for hours honestly. Really stressful." Her mother warned and she patted her daughter's belly, "It can take up to three days just warning you."

"Oh my god I'd rather die." Crow huffed and her mother laughed.

"You'll be okay. Just ask for pain killers." She laughed.

...

"Hey Crow you sure you're gonna be okay with grocery shopping on your own?" Kaiman asked as he finished getting ready for work, his mask in hand as he finished putting his jacket on. Crow nodded as she stood in the hall as she laughed.

"Yes I'll be okay I'm just gonna go to the store down the road it's fine."

"Do you have that phone Ashe gave you?"

"Of course." Crow smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Trust me Kaiman I'll be fine."

"It's not that I don't trust you I'm worried about you and Robin." Crow tilted her head and she creased her brow.

"You still having those nightmares?"

"... Kinda.."

"It'll be okay. Now go you're gonna be late." Kaiman chuckled as Crow rushed him out after giving him a kiss and him patting her baby bump as he left. Once he was gone she then decided to start getting ready herself. It didn't take her too long other than finding something that fit over her bump. And she was off after a few hours after Kaiman left for his shift. She happily went through the produce with her basket and looked around, but was surprised as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there!" Crow looked over seeing some of the girls from the club she worked at. They happily talked and spoke about little Robin being due any day now and was pretty exciting. It was a short but nice talk as she then left with a few things, they didn't need much anyway. She hummed a bit as she then felt her phone ring. Surprised to see it's from the Hungry Bug of all places.

"This is Crow."

"Crow where are you?" The pregnant woman was surprised to hear Risu's voice as the sound of people talking in the background, Crow looked around a bit and gave a puzzled look.

"Um... I'm by Gyoma's grocer's why?" Crow asked as she walked and Risu bit his lip his fangs sticking into them as his tail swayed.

"Go back inside.. Your partner is here and she has a bad feeling about something and we're calling you to get someplace safe."

"Risu I'm okay." Crow laughed a bit, "You're as bad as Kaiman it's not like my water is gonna break out of the blue." The voice on the phone then changed.

"Hey it's Ashe. Girl PLEASE get home or someplace safe I think you're being tailed.."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because some weird guys were just talking about you and it didn't sound right."

"Ashe I'm gonna.." Crow felt something hit her in the back of the head as she collapsed and loud grunting and thuds from Ashe's side could be heard. She and Nikaido looked over to see that Risu was gone.

Risu was holding down her attacker as he hissed his tail swaying aggressively as he looked to Crow, who was laying unconscious.

"CROW!" Risu yelled and he lifted the attacker's face seeing it was Grey. Who was growling and trying his hardest to escape.

"LET GO OF ME RISU! I HAVE TO DO IT!"

"DUDE SHE'S PREGNANT!" The others in the street went over to check on Crow and one person lifted her head as she laid there. One of the strangers called Risu over. The Devil in training knocked Grey out easily and rushed over to Crow and he gasped and stared in shock. From what he and the others could see the thighs of her pants were wet with a puddle under her.

"S-Sir I think her water broke.."

* * *

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" One of the doctors called and Kaiman looked over from the nurse's station as he watched, he was working the ER that night and he wasn't expecting to see Crow be wheeled in and he rushed over to Risu who came in with her.

"Risu what the hell happened?!"

"Crow was attacked by that Grey guy. We took care of him and brought her here." Risu held Kaiman back and creased his brow, "Dude her water broke.. I doubt they'd want you to get involved right now." Kaiman looked over as they were stabilizing her and cleaning her up a bit. Kaiman growled a bit since he knew his friend was right. Agreeing to go and check on other patients and keep himself distracted till he can check on Crow himself. 

When Crow awoke it was the following day. She opened her eyes as she looked around as well as her arm, seeing she had a bracelet on and an IV in her wrist. She blinked a bit as she saw she was attached to a heart monitor as well on her index finger. She went to sit up but winced a bit as she held her belly as she inhaled through her teeth, a sharp pain coming through as she whimpered a bit.

"F-Fuck..!" She yelled and saw the door open and Kaiman came in, she rarely saw him in his doctor's gear but here he was. A t-shirt under it and his sleeves rolled up, jeans and sneakers on as well as he came in. He was wearing his mask as well and he sighed a bit as he went over to Crow's bedside and leaned over her some as he made it look like he was working, checking her pulse and such.

"Risu told me what happened.." Kaiman sighed a bit and Crow could tell he was worried even without seeing his face, "I'm just glad you're okay.."

"What exactly happened..?" Crow asked as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I was talking to Ashe and Risu and now I'm here.."

"Your body forced itself to go into labor." Kaiman said as he sat himself on the bed and assisted her in sitting up so he could check her head, "Which is honestly something that never happens but the fact it did here we are.." He removed his mask and Crow noticed how tired he looked, creasing her brow as he gave her a big toothy grin, "We're gonna be parents soon. I hope it was okay babe but I already checked you're sitting at four centimeters down there." He took her hand and smiled to her and Crow gripped his hand lovingly as she laid back.

"Yeah.. Wow.. Robin's gonna be here this soon huh..?" 

"Yeah.. Kasukabe thinks it was a defense thing your body did. If you didn't and if Risu wasn't there you and Robin wouldn't have made it."

"Aren't you on duty?"

"I.. May have flubbed the reports to make you my patient."

"Kaiman."

"What?" The lizard man shrugged and he placed his hand on her belly, "I want to be here for you even if I risk loosing my job." Crow chuckled a bit and Kaiman stood up, "I'll put some pain killer in your IV and let you get some rest okay? You hungry?"

"Not really." Crow shrugged, "I'm just in pain."

"Got it." Kaiman smiled and kissed her gently and Crow returned the kiss before Kaiman got up to leave, "I gotta go, I'm glad you're doing good."

"Me too."

* * *

She was on day two and she was in so much pain. She could have sworn she could feel Robin's head at some point and she didn't like that. She wanted to start pushing right then and now as she clung to the blankets. Kaiman has been by constantly to check on her of course but at this time he was a bit busy till he came rushing in with Kasukabe and Vaux.

"Crow you okay?" Kaiman asked and went over to her as she panted heavily.

"I-I think he's coming!" Crow whimpered and clung to his jacket as she cried out. Kasukabe looked from under her blanket and he smiled to the two.

"Well good thing we came in to check on you. You're ready to start pushing whenever." Kaiman looked up to the others as they prepared.

"W-Wait so.."

"Yup." Vaux nodded, "You two are gonna be parents soon. We probably shouldn't move her she's attached to a few things and she's already there."

"Yeah it'd be smarter to deliver here." Kasukabe chuckled and gloved up, "Okay so we're gonna get you ready. Kaiman mind propping her legs up?"

"S-Sure!" Kaiman said as he got up and grabbed a few things to prop her legs upon so she'd be comfortable. Returning to her side he removed his mask and held her hand as she panted a bit.

"W-We're gonna be parents.." Crow said weakly and Kaiman smiled.

"Yeah.." Kaiman smiled and Crow cried out as she gripped his hand a bit.

"Okay start pushing." Kasukabe said as Crow nodded, doing as she was told and Kaiman comforted her as she did so. Time had went so much faster than they thought as it felt like hours of her pushing and panting. She had been pushing for almost an hour as she gripped Kaiman's hand. Crow looked so tired as Kaiman watched her take deep shallow breaths. Vaux placed an oxygen mask on her face as he looked to Kasukabe.

"How is she doing there?" He asked and Kasukabe looked up and smiled from behind his mask.

"He's starting to crown finally. Stubborn one we have here." He joked and looked to Kaiman, "Would you like to come and see?"

"U-Uh okay.." Kaiman kissed Crow's hand a bit and Vaux took her other to reassure her she was in good company. Kaiman went to the end of the bed and tilted his head as he watched Robin began to fully crown. It wasn't Kaiman's first time assisting with a childbirth but this was his kid. He grabbed the tear dropper and carefully pulled the fluids out from Robin's nose once he was more free and Robin began to cry.

Once he was fully out Kasukabe carefully moved Robin onto Crow's bare chest and Crow laughed tiredly as she ran her knuckles gently over the newborn's back.

"Hey.." Crow laughed a bit as she sniffed a bit, moving some of the small mass of black hair upon his head and Kaiman came back over and smiled to little Robin.

"Hey buddy.." Kaiman cooed and smiled softly, "Welcome to the world." Robin cried still and Kasukabe smiled as he removed his gloves.

"From the sound of those lungs he's a healthy baby sorcerer." Kasukabe said proudly, "Congrats!"

* * *

"I can't wait to see the baby!" Tetsujo said excitedly, he wasn't one to get excited for this stuff but here he was. He and the rest of the Hungry Bug gang came to visit a few hours after Robin was born. And man this was something exciting for everyone. After Crow being knocked out and such and now having Robin they were relieved to hear from Kaiman that Robin was well.. Healthy. 

Nikaido, Risu, Dokuga and Tetsujo poked their head into the room and Crow was just fixing her shirt, Kaiman, of course bringing her some, and she smiled to the new comers as she laughed a bit.

"Hey guys." She said and Kaiman smiled as well. Man they looked tired. 

"Hey how did the birthing process go?" Nikaido asked as she went over and Kaiman huffed as he sat on the chair next to Crow's bed.

"Tiring. But he's here." Kaiman gestured to Crow as she adjusted herself and showed little Robin to them. Robin hadn't opened his eyes yet but he wore the hooded onesie Crow bought for him to wear. His hands and feet covered as well as he was dressed like a little dinosaur. Nikaido cooed at the site and hugged her best friend.

"Congrats Kaiman!"

"T-Thanks but I didn't do any of the work." He laughed and Dokuga hesitantly went over to look as he stood behind Risu. From what he and Tetsujo noticed he looked like the boss if he was a baby... And if he didn't have cross marks. Though they did remember that Kaiman is their old boss and Aikawa so that'd explain a lot. Crow noticed Dokuga staring and she smiled to him.

"Want to hold him?" She asked and Dokuga jumped.

"I-I... Eh.. B-But what if.." Dokuga pointed to his masked face and Kaiman rolled his eyes.

"You're wearing your mask you're fine." Kaiman carefully took Robin from Crow as he showed Dokuga how to hold Robin, "There you go just support his head like so.. And done." Dokuga blinked as he realized he was holding the newborn. He whimpered a bit and Dokuga gently rocked a bit.

"A-Ah don't cry Robin." Dokuga said softly and Crow smiled and Robin made some grunts as he stretched a bit as Dokuga supported.

"Oh big stretch!" Nikaido cooed and of course she was next to hold him. Being VERY excited to do so, "I'm an aunt!" She cooed and smirked to Kaiman, "I'm gonna spoil him rotten!" 

"Please don't." Kaiman scoffed.

* * *

After they played hot new born and the others had left due to the other doctor's orders Kaiman held little Robin in his arms as Crow finally was able to eat. Looking over to him as Kaiman carefully rocked the newborn as she grunted some and rubbed his face.

"He's so small.." Kaiman said softly and Crow smiled a bit and Kaiman noticed something he wasn't prepared for. And Crow quickly went over to see herself. Robin was opening his eyes for the first time. And as he did so they were surprised to see him with beautiful green eyes. He blinked a few more times as he looked between the two.

"Hi Robin..~" Crow cooed and reached over as he kicked some, "It's mommy and daddy..~" Robin looked to Crow before looking up to Kaiman. Kaiman felt his heart sink a bit as Robin just stared a bit before he made a small grunt to him. Crow smiled to Kaiman as he sat back comfortably in the chair. It didn't take long for the three to adjust to one another, Kaiman turning off the light in the room as he turned to them on the bed, Crow was asleep on her side as Robin slept next to her in his own hospital bed. Gripping her finger as he slept and Kaiman smiled to the site. Going over and sitting next to the hospital beds and stretched a bit before moving his own hand to Robin's, running a gentle knuckle against his soft chubby cheek and he was surprised as Robin gripped onto his finger. He chuckled a bit and laid his head on the arm of the chair and closed his eyes.

They finally had him.

Baby Robin.


	12. Happy two months Robin!

The first month of Robin's life has been an interesting one for Kaiman and Crow. And hoh-boy it's been a wild one. The two adjusting to being new parents within the first two weeks or so was something to adjust to. Neither of them were prepared for such a task but here they are as new parents. Such as them taking turns getting up to feed or check on Robin, one night even Crow kicking Kaiman off the bed because she didn't want to get up and breast feed but she did it anyway. There was even some nights they slept in the nursery just to be safe. But as a month has officially passed Robin has calmed down a bit and both Kaiman and Crow were a bit suspicious about it.

Robin got all the usual things any infant needed. Tummy time, play time with his parents, feeding the works. He slowly became less of a crier and more of a noise maker. Something neither parents were sure if it was good and of course asked. Usually less crying is a bad thing but there was nothing wrong with Robin what so ever. 

He was a perfectly healthy half breed. 

Crow was falling asleep on the couch as she breast fed Robin, her button up shirt open as she nodded off a bit and Kaiman chuckled some as he turned from the kitchen.

"Crow." He called and startled the female along with Robin. Kaiman walked over and moved Crow's shirt as he saw the infant feeding from Crow's breast as he then looked to his girlfriend, "I can take over babe get some sleep. You haven't had a nap in a while."

"No no it's fine.." Crow waved her free arm and yawned a bit as she rubbed her face, "I just want some caffeine.. I don't get why breast feeding makes me so tired." Crow yawned, "I mean he's been sleeping better and that's a good thing but I worry." She looked to Robin along with Kaiman as he looked to his parents, his eyes had become more vibrant as the weeks continued to show a more elegant green. Kaiman sighed and gently headbutted Crow, their usual sign of affection as he carefully took Robin from her and was patting his back to burp.

"Come on.. I know we take turns to care for him at night but you're loosing sleep." Kaiman said with worry and Kaiman felt Robin burp against his large shoulder and he carefully sat himself next to Crow as he allowed Robin to lay on his chest.

"I'm fine." Crow groaned and she didn't bother buttoning up her shirt as she laid on the arm of the couch, I'm just.. Tired.." Kaiman rose a brow and thanks to his large size he was able to hold Robin with one arm as his other reached over and he gently squeezed Crow's breast causing her to help and she looked to him in annoyance, "Hey!"

"Your breast is sore Crow seriously give your body a break." Kaiman laughed and Crow huffed and curled up next to him and laid her head in his lap. And before either of them noticed she had fallen asleep. Kaiman smiled and looked to the infant and gave a big toothy grin and Robin tried to mimic as he let out a happy grunt.

"Let's let mommy sleep okay?" Kaiman asked and he got up with Robin. Thinking a moment and seeing it was nice out he carefully woke Crow up a moment and she opened her eyes a bit, "Hey babe I'mma take Robin out for a short bit so you can sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay don't forget his..." Crow fell back asleep and Kaiman chuckled softly.

* * *

After preparing and carefully leaving Kaiman took Robin out to just get some fresh air. He couldn't wear his mask sadly due to Robin freaking out at the site of it. He was a month old but he seemed to recognize Kaiman's face well. Kaiman had Robin in a chest sling that Crow's family gotten them and it did take him a bit to figure out due to his thick stature but he did figure it out eventually. Robin resting comfortably on his chest Kaiman smiled and headed out of the house with Robin on his chest and a few baby stuff over his shoulder. He was a bit tired himself but Crow was the one who not only gave birth but did get up a lot of the time as well. 

Crow was already a power mom and Kaiman could respect that.

As they went on their stroll Kaiman noticed Robin was asleep comfortably and he sighed a bit as he laid his head back.

"Of course you're asleep now." Kaiman laughed and he realized he was walking by the Hungry Bug. It had been a while since he been inside it wouldn't hurt to step in to see what was going on. And so he did. Being greeted by Tetsujo as he finished cleaning a table.

"Oh hey boss!" Tetsujo said and smiled, he then realized what he said and Kaiman waved his hand.

"I accepted it as a nickname don't worry." Kaiman said coolly and Tetsujo nodded and he smiled to the small case on the other's chest.

"Brought little Robin huh? Where's mom?"

"Mom is taking a nap she's really tired." Kaiman sighed and rubbed Robin's back as he heard him stir in his sleep, "We're just on a stroll and figured hey why not come in and say hello and such."

"Ah! I'm sure Nikaido wouldn't mind seeing him. Same with Dokuga."

"Dokuga?"

"Yeah. When we left the hospital when he was born Dokuga wouldn't stop going on about how exciting it was to hold Robin and such. He's just happy to be trying new things that's all. Ever since the cross eyes went out and started working here we've been able to try things we never been able to do before." 

"Like hold a baby?"

"Yeah." Tetsujo smiled and the two men looked to Robin as he awoke and whimpered a bit Kaiman rubbed his back with his large hand and bounced gently.

"It's okay no worries." Kaiman soothed and Robin looked up as he blinked a bit up to his father and to Tetsujo as he made a coo.

"Wow he's gotten so big already look at him."

"Ya kidding he's small."

"THAT LITTLE ROBIN?!" Nikaido yelled and startled Kaiman as she came running over and stopping herself, "You brought my nephew!"

"He just woke up Nikaido come on!"

"Listen I don't care I dubbed myself as his aunt and the fact you have me and Risu as his god parents is even more important so give my my baby!" Nikaido held her hands out and Kaiman sighed a bit and carefully got Robin out and gently handed him to Nikaido and she smiled holding Robin, "Hi little Robin, you and I are gonna make gyoza when you're older and hang out all the time." Nikaido cooed and Risu approached and laughed a bit as he turned to Kaiman.

"Wow someone's excited."

"Hush Risu. I'm holding a baby." Nikaido huffed.

* * *

After a long walk around the city and even grabbing a few things for Crow Kaiman couldn't help but yawn a bit as he looked to Robin who was gently trying to grip at his jacket, he had finally returned home and was surprised by the smell of food. As he sat the bags by the door and removed his shoes he called out.

"Crow?" He asked and once the boots were off he went over as he rubbed Robin's back as he entered the kitchen. Crow looked over and she smiled to Kaiman as she looked a lot more refreshed as she was earlier that day. She walked over after covering the pot and kissed Kaiman as she pulled him down a bit.

"Hey glad you're home I just started diner." Kaiman blinked a bit and Crow went back to the stove. Kaiman smiled some and he gestured with his head.

"Want me to feed Robin while you cook?"

"That'd be awesome." Crow chuckled a bit and it didn't take long for Kaiman to dress more comfortably and with Crow prepared a bottle for Robin. Kaiman sat himself at the kitchen table and watched Robin as he fed from the bottle in his arm. He started to realize how he was worried about basically nothing. Robin wasn't afraid of him or anything in that matter oddly enough. He smiled a bit as Robin fed from the bottle. A bit surprised as Crow sat a plate before him and kissed his scaled cheek.

"You're such a good dad look at you." Crow cooed and Kaiman rolled his eyes a bit.

"Whatever." Kaiman laughed and the two seemed to be enjoying the spring night. 

As another month passed Robin was able to hold his head up and reach for things and even grab time to time. His eyes looking much more vibrant than ever. This particular spring morning started with Kaiman getting up and stretching as he prepared coffee for him and his girlfriend. It was both their days off and they were going to take full advantage of it. He yawned as he prepared the coffee pot and went to grab Robin to feed him since Crow was still asleep. Before picking Robin up he looked to Crow as she was sprawled out on the bed, her long hair scattered as she slept on her stomach. The blanket on her still as she slept peacefully. First in months Kaiman would say.

He went over to Robin's room and he smiled softly to the infant as he stretched, kicking the blanket on him as he whimpered a bit.

"Mornin' buddy." Kaiman purred and picked the infant up, of course checking his diaper and dressing the little one he leaned down and allowed Robin to feel his face as the infant cooed. Giving a big grin as Kaiman smiled to him. Dressing the infant he carried him out and easily held the child in one arm. Which he became a master at luckily. Preparing the coffee with one hand as well as getting Robin's bottle he looked to the infant as he looked back up to his father. Kaiman chuckled softly and once he was finished with the coffee cup he went to the bedroom once more and saw Crow waking up as she sat up, her hair a mess and just tired.

"Hey.." She groaned and Kaiman offered her a fresh cup of joe as she happily took it, "Morning."

"Morning." Kaiman said as he sat took from his other hand the bottle and started to feed Robin. Crow noticed and she smiled at this.

"Look at you go Kaiman. Trying to say you're not a good dad or anything." Crow cooed and Kaiman blushed a bit at her words as he hissed.

"N-Not true." He huffed and Crow laughed.

"Oh sure." Crow smiled. The day continued with their plan to go to the park with Robin. Crow wearing the carrier this time as planned and she was preparing to go. Kaiman wasn't exactly sure how to react as he came back into the room, wearing a t-shirt and some casual cargo pants that were rolled up a bit on top of his sneakers, his mask hooked onto his hip.

"Hey Crow I... Woah.." Kaiman blushed some as he saw Crow fixed her hair up a bit. She wore a sun dress, a DRESS. Something he's never seen her wear. It hugged her frame elegantly and flowed a bit. It was a beautiful soft dark blue and she wore some flats along with them. On the dress were elbow length sleeves as well. 

"What?" Crow laughed as she tied her hair back. Kaiman shook his head a bit and scratched his cheek.

"I-I was just gonna ask if you wanted me to grab anything.. You look.. REALLY pretty by the way." He said and Crow blushed a bit and smiled to him.

"Thanks. Let's get going." Crow cooed and went past Kaiman and put on the wrap before putting Robin inside. Kaiman smiled and huffed a bit as he followed her out as he grabbed the diaper bag.

The park was filled with tones of people that day since it was a nice and warm day. Kaiman and Crow held hands as they walked and from those who recognized them congratulated them on their baby. Seeing that there was an event happening Crow gestured for them to go and see and the two looked at the farmers market as they looked around as well. Kaiman was looking at a few booths before he noticed a jewelry one. Looking over his shoulder he saw Crow was focused on the fruit and Robin as he smiled.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe we spent our whole day here." Crow laughed and she looked to Kaiman as they rested on a bench, "Even Robin is exhausted." Crow moved some loose hair and Kaiman chuckled as his arm was around her shoulder. Their view was quite beautiful he had to admit. Their bench was a wonderful overview of the Hole as the evening lights started to turn on. Kaiman looked to Crow as he saw the dusk's light hit her, making her look quite soft to the touch. Robin resting in her arms as he slept. This view was something he can definitely live with. He then moved his free fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

Crow looked to him raising a thick brow to him, "What's wrong? Something in your throat?"

"No I uhh.." Kaiman blushed and and cleared his throat again, "I-I know we've been together for over a year and even got Robin but I just... Something just sits right with me." Crow creased her brow a bit in confusion and Kaiman moved himself onto the grass and took her left hand, which was luckily free, and reached into his pocket and offered the ring in his pocket, "Crow I wanna know.. Will you marry me?" He asked looking to her. Crow's face was flushed red and her eyes were wide before she teared up and nodded as she laughed a bit.

"Yes...! Oh my god yes..!" Kaiman smiled and placed the ring on her left finger before he hugged her gently, she happily returned the hug and the two gave a gentle kiss, they laughed as Robin squawked at them. 

Their evening ended with Kaiman and Crow laying naked under the blanket, Robin asleep and they were just allowing one another their own skin to skin contact. Crow laid on Kaiman's chest as she looked at the ring. Kaiman gently ran his knuckles up and down her back soothingly as he sighed. Crow then sat up a bit as she adjusted herself and rested her head on his chest fully and gave him a smug smile.

"How long did you want to propose?" She asked and Kaiman blushed a bit as he looked away from her.

"F-For a few months." He admitted, "Don't worry about it." He waved his free hand and Crow laughed softly and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck happily.

"Well I'm glad. I love you Kaiman." Kaiman blinked a moment and he smiled and he kissed Crow's forehead.

"I love you too." He said softly and he then laid on top of her as he pulled her into his arms as she giggled quietly. The two falling asleep in one another's arms and in the moon light the small gem on Crow's ring glistened softly as the two happily slept. 


	13. Weddings and grandparents

Kaiman groaned a bit as he fixed his tie a bit, he hated dressing in this kind of stuff but it was Nikaido and Risu's wedding. And he was the best man after all. Looking to Risu as his tail swayed nervously as Risu fixed his jacket. Along with Asu and Kaiman the three wore matching suits for the wedding. Grey suits with a matching vest and black tie. Simple but suitable. Kaiman removed his suit blazer and sat down as he sighed, loosening the tie. He was glad he was allowed to wear his mask as well here since he knew absolutely no one here. Other than the familiar faces he did know. Asu smiled to Risu as his own tail swayed a bit and placed his hands into his suit jacket pockets.

"So you excited?"

"Nervous really.." Risu sighed, "I mean.. I really hope she didn't ditch me."

"Why would she?" Kaiman huffed, "Nikaido isn't the type."

"True." Asu agreed and smirked to Kaiman, "Not much of a suit guy?"

"Fuck no.. This is killing me." He sighed and they all looked to the door seeing Crow poke her head in and smiled.

"Kaiman.. Honey mind taking Robin? We're working with Nikaido and Robin keeps grabbing at her vale."

"Sure." Kaiman said and he was about to stand up but froze as he saw how Crow was dressed. They came in dressed in casual gear but he still wasn't ready to see her in dresses. She wore a short black mermaid trailed gown that went to the back of her knees. The top was strapless and went around the neck as her back was exposed. Her long hair now in a full braid over her shoulder and she wore a little bit of make up. Her eyes now popping from the other colors she wore. On her feet were three inch heals that looked pretty comfortable for her. She smiled as she entered, her own engagement ring standing out from her outfit and she had changed Robin into a little suit as well. Handing the infant over she tilted her head and lifted his mask kissing him on the front of his snout.

"Thank you baby~ Be good for daddy Robin." Crow said to the infant before kissing his chubby cheek, blowing a raspberry before stepping out. Robin now being three months old, and was becoming a lot more adventurous. Asu came over and smiled to Robin as Kaiman with one hand removing his mask and held Robin up with the other.

"Hey there little Robin~ Wow you're a chunky baby." He joked and Robin smiled and laughed as he moved his hands to his mouth. Risu came over and smiled to Robin as he tilted his head.

"Messing with Aunt Nikaido?" Risu asked and Kaiman chuckled as Robin kicked his feet and smiled largely. He moved the infant up and allowed him to rest against his chest as he sighed a bit. He couldn't get over seeing Crow in such a dress. Kinda got him excited for their own wedding too. 

The time had finally came and Haru stood at the end of the aisle with as she had everything prepared. Kaiman had fixed his suit and such as he had put on his mask despite Robin's dismay. Standing next to Risu as he held the little one everyone looked over to the end of the aisle and Risu's slit irises widened at the site before him.

A soft piano began to play as Nikaido and a few of the bridesmaids came down with her. Nikaido wearing a long corset dress gown with short sleeves. Her long blonde hair up in a messy bun and the vale back as she carried some roses with her. One to the end with the other bridesmaids Kaiman looked over from the bride and groom as he just kinda spaced out staring at Crow. He'd never get over seeing her in a dress at all. Surprised a bit Haru began to speak.

"Dearly hatred, oh sorry wrong one.. Dearly beloved we are gathered here to unite two magic users. Nikaido and Risu."

"AHH!" Robin yelled and caused the others to laugh. Kaiman looked to Robin as he started to suck on his knuckle a bit.

Haru pointed to Robin as she turned to his father, "EXACTLY!"

* * *

The night continued after the initial wedding and thus a wedding resection had begun. Nikaido shoving her new husband's face into a section of the cake they were going to cut and the two sharing a wonderful first dance. Kaiman couldn't help but smile alongside with Asu seeing Nikaido rest her head on Risu's chest as they swayed slowly. Risu's devil tail swaying happily as the two enjoyed their hold on one another.

Asu pulled himself onto the table and looked to Kaiman who had his arms crossed watching his friends.

"So." Asu started catching Kaiman's attention, "I saw the way you looked at Crow. And that you proposed. I never even imagined you the romantic type."

Kaiman laughed a bit and waved his hand, "Nah me neither.. Just felt right.. And I can't wait to have what they do." Kaiman gestured to Nikaido and Risu as Risu spun her as she laughed a bit, "Plus those are my best friends I can't help but be happy for them."

Asu nodded a bit and gestured over with his head and Kaiman saw Crow holding Robin as she was talking with Thirteen, Vaux, and Kasukabe. The four of them laughing a bit and Robin with a toy in his mouth as they talked. Asu tilted his head as he watched Kaiman's posture relax as he watched her.

"You really do love her don't you?" Asu asked and Kaiman jumped looking to the former devil as he gave a smug smirk, "We're at a wedding Kaiman you can admit it."

"I-I'm not denying that I don't love my fiancee." Kaiman huffed, "I-I'm just.." He sighed and rubbed his exposed arm a bit, having removed his jacket completely and rolled up his sleeves, "I'm not used to seeing Crow in dresses." Kaiman admitted and looked back to Crow as she was showing him to Jonson. Who was surprisingly being very gentle and Robin just petting the large cockroach man, "Sure I've seen her in skirts time to time but that was for work. Not a full on dress." He smiled under his mask as Crow was laughing as Robin blew a raspberry onto her cheek, "I'm just really happy I met her."

"That's a fair point." Asu smiled and he hugged his legs as the two looked to the newly married couple. The other devils dancing and okaying around as Nikaido and Risu just enjoyed their company. His hands moving a bit to Nikaido's belly as they gently kissed. Asu and Kaiman looked to one another shocked and looked to the couple as they approached them.

"Hey you guys~" Risu purred and kept his arm around her waist.

"Risu.. Nikaido.. Are.." Kaiman started but Asu blurted out.

"You two expecting a baby?" He asked bluntly. No one else seemed to notice the blunt question but it did cause Nikaido and Risu to blush. They looked to one another and Risu shrugged and Nikaido laughed.

"Yeah we actually are. I'm only a month pregnant though."

"Congrats!" Kaiman said as he pulled the two into a hug, "I'm so happy for you two~ Not only my best friends are together and married but expecting their first baby!"

"Yeah.." Risu laughed as the two hugged Kaiman back, "We JUST found out during the wedding planning too."

"You gonna announce it?" Asu asked as his tail swayed playfully. Nikaido moved back and waved her hand in an "eh" motion.

"We're not really wanting to make it a big deal honestly. That's why the wedding was so small. Accept for the devils who decided to invite themselves." They looked over as Crow came by with Robin as Robin was blowing bubbles and Crow chuckled, "Hey you two."

"Hey." Crow laughed and Kaiman smiled as he wrapped an arm around Crow and nuzzled her. Crow chuckled a bit and the night ended quite well relaxing too.

Once home Crow laid Robin down in his bed after changing him into some pajamas, tucking him in as he kissed Robin's forehead as he whimpered a bit.

"I know baby but it's time for bed." Crow cooed and she hummed a bit as she caressed his hair. Kaiman peaked into the room with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and he smiled a bit as he watched them. He just was so happy to see this, fact this ended up being his future. Was something he didn't think would happen.

* * *

Kaiman huffed a bit in annoyance as he fixed the strap over his shoulder as Crow carried Robin. Looking to Kaiman Crow smiled a bit worriedly.

"It's okay Kaiman. I know you haven't talked to your grandpa for a while but he deserves to know Robin as well." Crow approached the door as she knocked Kaiman rolled his eyes a bit and walked to the door as he gripped the diaper bag strap. He didn't want to deal with this today but hey it was either this or visit her family and they both knew her grandma HATED him with a passion. The door opened and it was a face he hadn't seen in YEARS. 

It was his mom. 

She looked a bit surprised to see the family of three and she tilted her head, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah we're here to see Mr. Coleman. I'm Crow and this is my fiance Kaiman."

"Kaiman.. Kai.. Wait Ai?!" The woman asked and gently went past Crow and she looked Kaiman up and down. He blinked a moment and he sighed heavily a bit.

"Hey mom." The woman teared up and hugged Kaiman as he returned it. She cried happily into his hold and she laughed a bit.

"Dad told me you'd be visiting but I didn't know you looked like this now.. Oh my god.." She laughed a bit as she pulled back, "Let me see your face."

"Ma I don't.." Kaiman went to stop her but couldn't, she had already removed his mask and she was a bit surprised, "Think.. Ah shit.."

"Woah what.."

"THAT AI?!" Mr. Coleman called out and the woman sighed a bit and turned to the doorway.

"Yes dad it's him. He brought someone!" She called and handed him his mask and huffed, "You got a lot to explain mister." And with that with a scoff she entered the house and Crow laughed a bit.

"Wow I can see where you get your huffy-ness from."

It did take a bit of time for Kaiman to explain everything to his mom. Already did with is grandfather. Didn't help that his dad was there as well and they had to listen to Kaiman explain how it all happened. Once he was done explaining and they were sitting together in the living room Kaiman's father cleared his throat a bit and he laughed some.

"Wow Ai... I mean Kaiman.. Sorry that's gonna take a bit.. You really went through a lot hadn't you?"

Kaiman shrugged a bit as he sat comfortably on the floor. Allowing Robin to lay comfortably over his thigh, "Well it happened.. Can't change much now."

"So.." The woman started, "Even though you have all your memories and such you're biologically our son but also not?"

"Kinda?" Kaiman shrugged and Mr. Coleman huffed as he extended his neck to Kaiman.

"That part doesn't matter what matters Ai is back! That right boy?"

"Really gotta get in my face?"

"Bray!" Mr. Coleman shouted and the woman, who seemed to be named Bray looked over, "Come on look at our great grandson he's adorable!" Bray laughed some as Kaiman offered Robin to her and the two grandparents smiled.

"Oh he looks just like you Ai when you were a baby~ Doesn't he Tei?" Bray looked to Tei who seemed to be her husband and he laughed a bit as Robin reached up to them and laughed a bit as Tei wiggled his finger gently.

"That he does. Oh you wanna see baby pictures?" Tei looked to Crow who was quietly listening and she perked up and gave her fiance a smug smirk.

"Absolutely."

"No."

"I'll get the album!" Mr. Coleman shouted as he wheeled away.

"Old man no!" Kaiman shouted and Crow laughed a bit. It didn't take long to embarrass Kaiman with the photo album. And surely enough Robin did look just like Kaiman or Ai, in the photos. Crow cooed a bit and nudged Kaiman a bit.

"Look at you~ You were a chunky baby~"

"He's still a chunky baby." Mr. Coleman laughed, "He just got taller!" Kaiman huffed a bit and Robin slapped his hand on the table a bit and Crow stopped and looked at a photo of Ai as he had his at off, Crow smiled and pointed to it as Kaiman looked dejected.

"Babe Robin's gonna look so much like you when he grows up." Kaiman looked to the photo and he sighed a bit as he stared at it.

"So weird seeing a younger me."

"So Crow." Bray started and Crow looked up, "How did you and Ai meet?"

"Oh we met at the Hungry Bug of all places." Crow smiled, "We kinda ran into one another after that and we've been together since." 

"Fact you have a baby he better have proposed." Mr. Coleman moved his neck around Crow and she laughed some. Not really bothered by it.

"Of course." She showed her left hand with pride and Bray handed Robin to Tei and hugged Kaiman.

"MY BABY BOY IS ENGAGED AND HAPPY~!!"

"MOM!"

* * *

After a long and tiring visit the couple left with a heart felt goodbye and Crow summoned a door that'd lead them home. After going through the door and returning home Crow plopped onto the couch with a sigh and Kaiman laid on the floor with Robin as he had tummy time. Playing with his toys and just laughing and being a dork. Crow smiled at this and she propped her head on her forearms as she chuckled.

"The two of you lay the same way. You know that?" Kaiman blinked as he propped himself on his forearms and tilted his head.

"How so?" Crow chuckled a bit as his question and gestured to Robin. Who was trying to mimic him, Kaiman watched and laid his head down and Robin did the same. Crow laughed a bit and she hugged her legs now as Kaiman ran his knuckles over Robin's head gently as he laid his head back down as Robin interacted with his toys, "Babe.. As tiring as it was it was nice to see them again you know?"

Crow smiled at that and she joined Kaiman on the floor and laid on her side as she watched Robin play, "Yeah it was. Also you were such a chunky baby I can't get over that!"

"Oh whatever." Kaiman rolled his eyes and Robin squawked in response, "Yeah you tell her!" Robin then laughed and kicked his feet again and Crow smiled. 

"BAHH!"

"No way!"

"Ah!" 

"Tell me more!" Robin then blew a raspberry and Kaiman placed a hand on his cheek as he gasped, "NO!" Crow laughed and got up as she stretched.

"I'mma make dinner tonight what do you want?"

"I can cook." Kaiman said as he allowed Robin to play with his finger. Crow rose a brow to him.

"You don't cook. The whole time I've known you, you don't." 

Kaiman shrugged a bit and picked Robin up before he stood up and he gave a gentle head butt as he smiled to her, "Well I am tonight. I'm gonna make a soup. Because that's all I know how to cook." He handed Robin to Crow as she laughed a bit and watched her fiance go into the kitchen as he rolled his sleeves up.

"Okay. Good luck."

The soup chunks were a bit burnt but somehow still flavorful and edible. Neither adults knew how that happened. 


	14. A painful bite

Kaiman scoffed a bit as he sat with Crow's family. They were having a celebration and he of course had to come. Crow handed Robin to him as she kissed Kaiman's forehead as she stood straight.

"I'll be back." She cooed and walked away a bit as the large lizard man held a baby. He signed and looked to Robin as he sucked on his pacifier. Robin smiled from behind it and Kaiman smiled in return. He rocked his son as he walked around a bit. He wasn't sure how to deal with this kind of shit relating to Crow's family. But here he was. He turned to Robin who was about four months old now and he looked up to Kaiman and smiled, Kaiman returned the smile and kissed his son's forehead as they mingled a bit. He suddenly felt a bit light headed, bracing himself against the wall and holding his head Robin reached up with a hand as the other gripped his shirt.

"AH!" Robin called and others looked over talking among themselves as Crow rushed over and carefully took Robin as she caressed Kaiman's cheek.

"Babe you okay?" Crow asked and Kaiman nodded.

"Y-Yeah I got really light headed all the sudden." He admitted and Crow creased her brow. Apologizing to her family as they left.

It's been a week since that incident. And Kaiman hadn't been really himself lately. Sure some parts of his alter egos such as Kai or Aikawa would show but not even them. Just wasn't himself or any of them at all. Kaiman laid on the bed on his stomach with the light off. Groaning a bit as Crow rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Food or drink?"

"... No I'm not that hungry.." Kaiman mumbled as he turned his head to face the wall. Crow was surprised to hear he wasn't hungry. Yeah something was DEFINITELY wrong.

"Okay.. Let me know if you want anything okay?" She asked and she kissed his cheek as he groaned in response. She walked out of the room leaving it barely open to allow him to rest. As some time has passed and Robin played with his toys in his swing Crow looked to hear the door being knocked upon. Whipping her hands and making sure she could still see Robin she went and got the door. Seeing it to be Tetsujo, Risu, and Dokuga. They waved a bit and Crow tilted her head.

"Where's Nikaido?" Nikaido popped up behind the three as she gave a smug smirk.

"Hey~" Crow laughed and allowed them to enter the house as they talked. Dokuga smiled as Robin squawked in excitement seeing them. Tetsujo looked over to Crow as he placed bag down on the table nearby as Risu and Nikaido greeted Robin.

"So.." Tetsujo started, "Is Boss really not feeling well?" He asked and Crow sighed as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Shaking her head.

"No.. He's been really not himself at all last week. He's even refused to eat."

"WHAT?!" Nikaido asked in shock looking over as she held Robin, "That's not like him at all!"

"That's what I thought." Crow sighed some and looked down the hall, "I hope he's okay.." The four stayed for a bit to visit and keep Crow company as they talked and chatted. Dokuga excused himself to the bathroom but stopped seeing the door to their room perched open. He looked down the hall seeing Crow couldn't see him. He carefully peaked inside and saw the large lump in the bed as he slept. He went to speak but the figure made a low rumbling growl that echoed in the room. Dokuga backed up a bit as he saw Kaiman side eye him from across the room. A single eye glaring at him as if a warning to not enter his territory.

Almost animal like. 

Dokuga carefully left the hall and turned to see Crow as she greeted him with a smile. He then pointed down the hall with a creased brow.

"Has he been making those weird noises all week?" Dokuga asked and Crow tilted her head.

"What weird noises?"

"Like the growling and bellow?" Dokuga asked.

Crow thought a moment as Robin played with her hair a bit, "He's always done that he just didn't do it a lot."

"That's true." Risu agreed, "Wait did Kaiman bellow at you?"

"I was gonna go use the rest room and I heard some weird noises and I saw him and he growled at me." Crow looked to Risu and Nikaido, the three had the same worried look and Crow handed Robin to Tetsujo. 

"I'll be right back." She said and Dokuga went down the hall with Crow as he stayed in the doorway, "Kaiman?" Crow asked as she walked inside the room. The low bellow started up again and Crow tilted her head, "Babe what's wrong?"

"Crow I don't think.." Dokuga started and they saw Kaiman sit up a bit more as the bellowing became louder.

"Oh don't be a brat I know you're not feeling well." Crow huffed and before either she or Dokuga knew it Kaiman lunged at her with his jaws out Crow pushed her left forearm into his jaw and held him back as much as she could with her knees.

"CROW!" Dokuga shouted and ran over trying to pry his jaws off, "LET GO YOU ASS!"

"KAIMAN STOP!" Crow called out as she could feel his large teeth dig into her arm and a bellow coming from his chest. Something in his eyes didn't look right to her either. She looked to Dokuga trying to pry her fiance's jaw. Nikaido and Risu came rushing in and had Tetsujo stay in the room. Nikaido went to try and open his jaws as well with Dokuga. Finally getting his jaw opened as Crow removed her arm and Risu rushed over and clutched Kaiman's mouth shut as he wiggled a bit.

"Kaiman calm down!" Risu yelled and they were surprised to see Kaiman get hit in the head with Haru huffing a bit as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Geeze..."

* * *

It took some time to heal Crow's arm however a scar was sadly left behind. She watched Haru study Kaiman's mouth. Crow's blood decorating his teeth and jaws as Kaiman was knocked out cold. 

Crow held Robin as he whimpered and reached to Haru, "Is he okay?"

"You're so worried about him and not your arm?" She asked and sighed, "He's fine. He's under some sort of spell. It caused him to go violent. Seem it's been under effect for some time. A build up spell. You know anyone who knows how to break spells?" Haru asked and Crow creased her brow. 

"Frankly I do." Crow sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "We need to go."

...

"CROW!!!" Chota cheered as he ran up to her, hugging her and Crow laughed a bit as she still held Robin, Robin squawked a bit and Chota moved back, "Oh and baby Robin! What can I do for you Crow?"

"Chota you still owe me a favor, can you break the spell that was placed on my fiance?" She asked and gestured to Kaiman, who was being carried by Dokuga and Risu, "Someone placed this weird violent spell on him."

"Violent?" Chota asked and he tapped his chin, "Let me see what spell and we can break it easily~" It didn't take too long for Chota to do just that. He showed Crow the page as she tilted her head a bit, Risu and Dokuga laying Kaiman on his back in the pentacle on the ground, "Sounds like a type of dark thought spell. They implant and bring out the worst instincts. It's the WORSE!"

"Hey I got some healing smoke on me if you need it." Dokuga said and Crow nodded.

"Let's do it." Crow huffed. And of course Chota prepared the new spell breaking doll to help Kaiman out. Prying his jaw open easily and putting it in his throat Chota looked to Crow as she handed Robin to Risu.

"Now think of your favorite memory with Kaiman?" Chota asked as Crow placed a hand on his chest. Thinking a moment she smiled a bit to herself.

"It was when he proposed.. He was so shy and nervous.." She chuckled and Chota nodded.

"Alright last and not least just some of my magic~" And as he removed his clip his smoke came out and his smoke in the form of birds flew straight into Kaiman's mouth. However something no one in the room expected to happen was as the smoke engulfed him and then disappeared, somehow, SOMEHOW his face was human. Crow jumped a bit as she moved her hand back in shock and everyone gasped. Robin just squawked and laughed some.

"WOAH! I thought you were removing the spell that made him violent?!"

"Well duh! But I guess it also removed the lizard spell he was under as well." Crow looked to Chota then to Kaiman as she watched him breathe softly. She hesitantly moved her hand over his face and through his short black hair. Her thumb rubbing his cheek bone a bit.

"Wow... Robin really does look like you." She said softly and turned to Chota, "How long would he be out?"

"Depends. If I'm right the lizard spell wasn't even to come off!" Chota said as he clapped his hands, "That's so interesting and I wanna do some research on how that worked!" Crow looked to Dokuga, and Risu as the three shared concerned looks. They had returned to the house that Nikaido and Tetsujo waited at to be safe and were equally as shocked to see Kaiman with his human head again. Laying him on the couch as they watched him as Risu, Crow and Dokuga explained what happened. Allowing Robin to touch his face as the infant studied him.

Looking up to his mother he pointed, "Dah?"

"Yeah that's your daddy." Crow smiled and Robin looked back to Kaiman then open palm smacked him in the face, hard enough to wake him up.

"OW! FUCK!" Kaiman hissed and swung up and rubbed his face a bit. Risu laughed as he leaned over the back of the chair and Tetsujo protected Dokuga a bit. Nikaido and Crow leaned over a bit as Crow laughed lowering Robin's hand as he was ready to hit again.

"You okay?" Crow asked and Kaiman hissed again as he brought air between his teeth.

"What just hit me?"

"Your five month old son." Dokuga said and Kaiman looked to Robin who was laughing a bit. Kaiman rolled his eyes and went to reach for his son but stopped a moment. Leaning over and looking behind Tetsujo seeing one of the weird mirrors they had decorating the house.

"What the.." He got up and approached the mirror and looked at himself, running his fingers through his short locks and examined his teeth a moment and began to panic, gripping his hair, "DID I TURN BACK INTO AIKAWA?!"

"NO NO NO!!" Nikaido got up and grabbed Kaiman's shirt color, "You had a spell placed on you for some reason and.. Well we took you to someone who COULD remove spells and they kinda... Accidentally.."

"Removed your lizard head." Crow finished as she put Robin in his play pin. Kaiman looked back to the mirror as he creased his thick brows. 

"So... I DIDN'T turn into Aikawa..?"

"No." The others said and Kaiman sighed in relief as he gripped his shirt. He then noticed the collar was stained a bit and saw Crow's left arm. Creasing his brow again as he looked to the others.

"D... Did I do something while under the spell?" He asked and they all looked to one another. Unsure on how to respond. Crow sighed and rubbed her forearm a bit.

"It's not your fault Kaiman. It was the spell. It made you bite me."

"I BIT YOU?!"

"Kaiman it's okay." Crow smiled and cupped his face, "Once we figure out who did it we can put your face back to normal." Crow said as she shrugged and Kaiman grabbed her wrists and shook his head.

"I don't think that'll happen."

"What do you mean?" Risu asked as he creased his own brow and tilted his head.

"Because I'm not gonna kill someone I care about by accident! Aware or not."

"Kaiman it wasn't you who did it." Nikaido said softly, "It was the spell that made you."

"Oh yeah that's like saying the car accident wasn't your fault it was the road's fault."

"Kaiman I think you're misunderstanding." Crow stated and Kaiman went to talk but he gently grabbed Crow's arm and lead her to their room. Noticing the small amount of blood on the ground before shutting the door. As much as he hated the fact this was a discussion needing to happen. Crow crossed her arms as Kaiman clapped his hands together and took a deep breathe. The others in the living room sat awkwardly as Dokuga entertained Robin a bit.

"I'm not misunderstanding Crow." Kaiman started, "It doesn't matter that I was under a spell to me, what matters is that I bit you.." 

"And I'm telling you it wasn't your fault! Kaiman I honestly think you're overreacting." Crow huffed and that was clearly not the right thing to say.

"Overreacting? OVER FUCKING REACTING?!" Kaiman's voice boomed in the room as he leaned to Crow who didn't stand down as she watched him. She works in the red district this was nothing new to her, "CROW ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I THINK YOU'RE UNDER REACTING!"

"KAIMAN IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TORE MY THROAT OUT OR ANYTHING!"

"I COULD HAVE!"

"I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T! SERIOUSLY YOU WERE OKAY WITH HAVING A LIZARD HEAD AND NOW YOU'RE NOT?! WOULDN'T YOU WANT IT BACK?!"

"YES BUT I ALSO DON'T WANT TO RISK GOING AFTER YOU OR ROBIN!?"

"WE'RE FINE WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO WORKED UP?!" Kaiman grabbed at Crow's shoulders before he spoke.

"BECAUSE THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS HURT YOU AND MAKE YOU AFRAID OF ME!" 

The room feel silent as the two panted and stared at one another. Crow noticed Kaiman was physically shaking as he panted a bit before resting his forehead onto hers, "..... My biggest fear came true and I don't want to risk it again.."

Crow sighed and pulled Kaiman into a hug and rightfully so. He nuzzled into her neck and Crow smiled as she looked over seeing their friends 

After some time as they finally relax and adjust to the changes. Kaiman laid on the couch with Crow and Robin, the two were fast asleep as Crow had her arm around Robin. Robin sucking on his thumb. Kaiman smiled and kissed the top of Crow's head and rubbed her back a bit as he sighed a bit in content. Pulling the two more onto his chest to be more comfortable. Wrapping his arm around both Robin and Crow as happily fell sleep.

Maybe having his old face back. He's just gonna take full advantage of it.


	15. Adjustments needed

Kaiman rubbed his cheeks a bit as he huffed a bit. He wasn't used to being able squish his face like this. He huffed some as Crow came in and she was fixing her bra. She wore just her panties and bra as she huffed a bit herself as she tossed a towel onto the bed, Kaiman smiled to Crow as she fixed her bra a bit more.

"Man I gotta go shopping.." She whimpered some and she went to the dresser as Kaiman watched her carefully. Staring at the bite marks on her arm as his eyes traced them, "I got work tonight, I gotta head to En's place later today you gonna be okay with Ro-" Crow looked over as Kaiman gently took her hand and she blushed a bit, "K-Kaiman?" She asked and and Kaiman looked to her and he then kissed the back of her neck. He didn't realize how soft her flesh was from under his kisses. Crow smiled and patted his head a bit and she ruffled his hair, "I gotta finish getting ready do you have Robin?" She asked and Kaiman chuckled.

"Yeah I got it." He said and Crow kissed him gently kissed his lips and when she pulled back she tilted her head, "You okay?"

".... Your lips are really soft.." He said softly and Crow blushed a bit.

"H-Huh?" She asked and Kaiman cupped her face after she turned to face him and he kissed her once more. Crow blinked a bit before she relaxed and returned the kiss. He ran his fingers down her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her hungrily as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Crow moaned a bit as she pushed her legs together as she allowed it. They parted as they looked to one another. Kaiman blushed madly and he cleared his throat.

"I-I got Robin no worries." Kaiman laughed and waved his hand a bit. Crow laughed as well and flicked his nose and rolled her eyes.

It didn't take much time for Kaiman to take care of Robin and him to have Robin be a little distrustful of him at first. However Robin did warm up towards the end of the day. Kaiman huffed a bit as he stirred the pot, knowing Crow would be hungry when she got home. Robin looked from his high chair as he watched Kaiman figure out the rice and he was preparing a few plates. He did learn how to cook a few things his time with Crow. Looking to the door he saw Crow groan loudly as she removed her heals.

"Welcome home baby! How did it go?"

"OH MY GOD THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ENTERTAINMENT WORKS!" Crow groaned and she headbutted Kaiman's chest, "People are just so stupid.." 

Kaiman laughed and he hugged Crow and kissed the top of her head, "Hello to you too." He watched Crow look up to him and the two kissed before she went to greet Robin. She turned to Kaiman as he finished setting up a few plates, "I made us curry~"

"Wow it smells great!" She smiled and kissed the infant's cheek and before stretching a bit, "I'mma go get changed."

* * *

Crow nuzzled the pillow as Kaiman rubbed her back. They've been trying to adjust to this whole human face thing and Kaiman was just sure he had it under control. He was rubbing his fiancee's back and he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. She chuckled a bit as she watched him.

"Aren't you getting in the mood?" She asked and he chuckled a bit and looked to her.

"A little." He admitted and Crow rolled to her back and Kaiman moved his hands over her body a bit, "That kiss from this morning was pretty damn hot~" He purred and Crow smirked and moved her hands over his toned muscles.

"It was wasn't it~?" She asked and looked up to him, "Lizard or not we haven't kissed like that in so long~"

"Want me to do it again?" He asked as he moved between her legs and propped himself onto his elbows as she smirked.

"Of course~" She said with a smug tone and the kissed again, "Robin is asleep, neither of us work tomorrow~" She said between kisses. and Kaiman propped her hips up a bit.

"God it's hot when you talk parent to me~" He joked and moved to her neck as Crow laughed. He normally wouldn't have an issue biting or nipping at her neck. But instead he was gently kissing the flesh and Crow laid her head back a bit as she moaned. He moved his hand under her panties and started to rub between her legs, she gasped in response opening her legs a bit as she whimpered. He hummed a bit at the sound of her voice and pressed two fingers inside of her, feeling the wetting walls welcome and flex around his fingers as she covered her mouth. Not wanting to wake up Robin at all with her moans. She could see the crease from under his boxers that he was clearly erect. She moved a free hand over and started to stroke him after putting her hand under the waist band. Kaiman moaned a bit as the two pleasured one another. Even moving back to kissing one another as they panted. Crow laid back fully on her back as Kaiman sat up a bit. Admiring her frame and how she looked in the moonlight. Crow watched him as he removed his boxers and she eagerly removed her panties. He then moved back between her legs and thrusted into her.

She inhaled through her teeth, she almost forgot how big he was and how good it felt. Sure they cuddled naked sometimes but actually having sex was something they haven't done since Robin's birth. Kaiman watched her wiggle under him and he held onto her hips and smirked as he slowly started to thrust. She whimpered a bit as she looked up to him. Keeping her mouth covered as she trembled. The fact she had to be quiet made it hotter in her opinion. Kaiman rested her legs over his shoulders and began to thrust quickly into her. 

Crow gasped from under her hands and trembled, moving them down as she gripped the pillow with her teeth. Kaiman growled a little to himself, she was clearly melting under him and usually she's on equal standing on sexual grounds but here. God she was enjoying his cock here.

The beautiful sounds of her breathy moans and the sound of their skin hitting one another echoed in the room. He slowly but surely became a lot more rough as he bit his lip, tightening the grip on her hips as he felt her walls flex a bit around him.

"K-Kaiman..~" Crow moaned with the cloth between her teeth, "D-Don't stop please..~" She begged and Kaiman purred at this.

"I won't~" He replied and he rolled her to her belly and sped up his thrusts as she borrowed her face into the pillow letting out a pleasured whimper. Kaiman laughed some and enjoyed the feeling around him. God it felt so nice. Either of them didn't expect it but he felt the heat of his stomach quickly grew and he pushed completely inside her and released. Crow let out a muffled yelp and whimper as she stiffened. Achieving her own orgasm as she soon relaxed. Kaiman laid on top of her as he panted a bit. Pulling himself out and he moved her face back seeing it was a deep red. 

"Stop.." She said as she turned her head from him and he laughed.

"You being shy NOW?" Crow huffed and Kaiman laughed and kissed the back of her shoulder.

* * *

Kaiman huffed a bit as he was picking Crow up from the Red District that night. She was assigned manager and worked part time for En so there's those gigs. Crow was an on call manager at the bar and luckily despite Robin being six months now he was with his grandparents, on Kaiman's side, so Kaiman could pick Crow up like old times. She did give him a ticket just to be safe and he entered the bar looking around. The Gentlemen's Tie hadn't really changed too much. Just looked more organized. He fixed his jacket as he went over and leaned over the bar a bit.

"Hey Vince!" He called and Vince turned and almost dropped the glass.

"Holy shit Kaiman?! Crow wasn't joking woah." Vince said and leaned over the bar and Kaiman laughed.

"Yeah it's only for a short time though."

"Damn. Want me to walkie her? She was working the floor earlier."

"Sure." Kaiman nodded and he rested at the bar as the bartender grabbed the walkie talkie to speak to his fiancee. And since Crow didn't trust the other dancers she gave him a ring he could wear on his left hand so he wouldn't get flirted with. Most and she meant MOST dancers avoided married men. A young woman wearing a very revealing outfit approached him and ran her fingers down his spine causing him to shiver as he turned to her. She had long black hair down to the center of her back and it was straight. She hummed a bit as she watched him turn from her with a sigh.

"Hey there~ You're a new face~"

"Sorry sweetie I'm married." He said as he showed his left hand. She looked to his hand and she laughed as she sat on the stool next to him.

"Even married men need a good time~" She purred and moved her leg to go up his, "Need any relief?"

"Nope." Kaiman said sternly and looked to her, "Can't take a no can you?"

"Oh don't be a tease~" She cooed and pulled him close to her face, "You're a naughty boy deep down I know it~" She bit his lower lip and Kaiman froze in complete shock. The girl let go hearing someone clear their throat and they looked over to see Crow as she drummed her fingers over her arm.

"Bella..." Crow started and Kaiman sat up straight hearing the stern tone in Crow's voice, "Are you hitting on MY man?"

"Oh this hunk is YOURS?" Bella asked pointing to Kaiman and Crow went over and stood between the two and she wrapped an arm around his neck and showed her left hand.

"Yup. So if I were you. I'd back off." She hissed and Kaiman swallowed as he felt Crow push her hips against his groin, "Just like us they can look but they can't touch. So if I find you touching MY man I won't go easy on you." She growls and the two left the bar as Crow kept her arm around his neck. After they got out of the bar Crow huffed loudly and crossed her arms and looked to Kaiman, "WHAT AN ABSOLUTE BITCH!!" She growled, "Seriously! Moving onto MY man!"

Kaiman smiled at her as she threw her fit. God he loved her so much.

* * *

Grey hissed as he noticed that his spell didn't work anymore and he threw the vile across the room. Panting heavily as he trembled a bit and looked to the photo he had taken of Crow and Kaiman months back. The knife over Kaiman's face and he laughed a bit.

"We'll be together soon Crow..~ Just you wait..~"


	16. Unplanned events

Kaiman huffed a bit as he allowed Crow to shave his face, he attempted a few days ago but he couldn't figure out how to shave at all. Crow chuckled once she was finished and he was cleaning his face up a bit and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I do mean what I said though, Kaiman. We do need to get Robin checked he's nearing a year." Crow stated as she watched him peak from the rag, "Not only that but Chota said something about being ready. What did he mean by that?" She asked and Kaiman shrugged a bit and sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"No idea." He sighed again and the two heard Robin yell from the other room. They went over and peaked seeing Robin in his play pin. Standing up and he laughed a bit as he bounced a bit. Crow and Kaiman looked to one another and back to Robin and smiled, "You wanna walk today?" Kaiman asked and Robin laughed and reached up with his free hand and Crow picked him up and stood the infant on the ground holding his hands and Kaiman squat down, "Come to dad~"

Robin started to step a bit with Crow's guidance but let go as he reached to his father. Crow covered her mouth in shock as Robin walked to Kaiman but once in arms length he fell but was caught by Kaiman who laughed and kissed his son's cheek.

"GOOD JOB ROBIN!" He cheered and lightly tossed Robin up and caught him as he laughed. Crow smiled and she sighed in content. 

But sadly that for at least Kaiman, last long.

Despite his disapproval they had a doctor's appointment in the Sorcerer realm. He didn't get why Crow wouldn't just let Kasukabe check him for his ducts or anything but despite trusting Kasukabe she didn't trust him with their child in that way at all. They sat in the waiting room and he watched Robin feel his mask that he had taken off, it was a regular gas mask but man he started to miss the ones he made when he had a lizard head. Crow was filling out some paperwork and Kaiman sighed a bit as he rested his elbow on the back of the chair and rested his face in his palm as he held Robin in his knee.

"Crow why are we here again?" Crow looked up, wearing her beak mask and she sighed a bit as she flipped through the forms again before standing.

"We're here to get Robin checked up. You're fine." She huffed and stood up returning the form before coming back to her seat, "Besides I'm worried.. He hasn't showed any signs of releasing smoke or any of the sort." Kaiman huffed in annoyance and looked to his fiancee as she patted the open part of his face, "Don't be a butt."

It felt like forever but Kaiman and Crow were finally able to see the doctor. The doctor smiled to them and introduced themselves to the parents and to little Robin. They smiled to the infant as she looked to Crow.

"So he's eight months old and hasn't shown any signs of using magic?" She asked and Crow nodded.

"That's right. On my side of the family apparently my siblings and I have high purity or strong magic. My eldest brother Reid he's a devil now and myself I had to get my smoke ducts closed because I overly produced smoke." She then pointed to Kaiman, "Weren't your tumor destroyed?"

"Yeah." Kaiman blinked a moment, man he missed the gyoza staff. The doctor nodded and looked Robin over a moment and they had the two lay their son on the examination table as they lowered an x-ray like machine. 

"This'll see where his tumor and smoke ducts are in real time. It's actually a lot more common than you think for infants to have blockages or under developed tumors." The doctor explained and the scan went over and nearby on a screen showed Robin's body, "Here we go, the ducts will show up red and the tumor will show up as red as well." The doctor explained as they fixed their glasses and looked at the screen. Robin gripping at Kaiman's sleeve as they watched the woman before she turned to the parents with concern.

"What is it?" Crow asked and the doctor tilted her head.

"Which one of your sides of the family is strictly human?" She asked and Kaiman lifted his free hand as Robin called for him, "And the mother is sorcerer.. Huh.." She looked back to the screen and zoomed on it.

"Why is something wrong with him?" Kaiman asked worriedly.

"No.. Just.. Odd.. He doesn't have a devil's tumor but he does have smoke ducts. Seems like they're just there." The doctor removed her glasses and creased her brow, "Were you hoping him to use smoke at some point?"

"No not really." Crow said as she looked to Kaiman with concern then back to the doctor, "Other than that he's healthy right?"

"Oh healthiest baby I seen in a while!" The doctor smiled and watched as Robin stood up and clung to Kaiman's jacket, "I'm surprised such a healthy and happy baby came from the Hole of all places. No offense!"

"None taken." Kaiman huffed some.

After the appointment they were walking down the cold streets of the plaza and Crow huffed a bit as she seemed a bit disappointed, carrying a napping Robin in her arms.

Kaiman noticed and tilted his head, "Crow you okay?"

".. I'm worried about him getting bullied." Crow admitted, "What if he gets bullied for being a sorcerer who can't use magic?"

"Well he's technically not a sorcerer, Crow. He's human." Kaiman shrugged, "Like me. He'll be fine Crow don't worry." Kaiman reassured and Crow smiled up to Kaiman and he wrapped an arm around her, "You'll see." 

* * *

Grey stared at the sample in his hand and turned to the stranger as he tilted his head, "This really from him?"

"That's right. Got it from the hospital he works at. Most updated sample. You sure you wanna do this? I mean your magic is powerful. I don't think turning him violent another time is gonna work."

"No. No... I'mma hit him where it hurts~" He cooed and went to a ran down building nearby and tossed the sample onto the table as Jove looked up from what he was working on, Jove rose a brow as he lifted his goggles.

"What's this?"

"Can you turn that into a transformation ring?" Grey asked, Jove blinked and picked up the sample and laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Dude you are TOO obsessed with Crow here." He admitted waving the samples of hair and skin flakes a bit, "Plus it's been almost two years."

"Oh no. This isn't so much about Crow anymore." Grey placed his hands on the table, "This is about getting back at Aikawa."

"Aikawa?" Jove asked.

"Yes." Grey smirked, "I wanna hurt him where it'll hurt worse."

".... Sure dude as long as you know what you're doing. It'll take a bit to craft."

* * *

"A party?" Kaiman asked he leaned out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, Crow nodded as she was dressing Robin for bed as the child was falling asleep sitting up.

"It's within a week or so. At the En's manner. Shock of all shock you're invited."

"Are you setting it up?"

"No, En got someone else to do it I'm so excited to have time to relax. Especially from the bar being able to work management with that at home." Crow huffed and laid Robin in his bed and tucked him in, "It'll be nice."

"That's true." Kaiman smiled and Crow kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom. Kaiman jumped a bit as the phone rang and he went over and answered it, not caring the toothbrush was still in his mouth.

"Hello?"

"Kaiman! Good I got you you big silly lizard man!" 

Oh it was Chota.

"How did you?"

"Doesn't matter! Listen and listen to me good: The potion is almost done and I just needed Ebisu's magic. She added her smoke and it'll be ready soon! I'll let you know when! Take care and give Crow kisses for me~" And with that he hung up. Kaiman sighed a bit and hung up the phone as Crow called.

"Baby who was that?"

"No one! Telemarketer." Kaiman said and went over and kissed Crow's neck as he purred. Crow chuckled a bit and patted the back of his neck. After settling down and cuddling up Crow smirked a bit and kissed his neck a bit. Kaiman rose a brow to her and chuckled a bit.

"When did you get nippy?"

"Now because I wanted to~" She purred and kissed him softly and he happily returned. The two starting to kiss with hunger as they purred a bit. Crow gasped some as Kaiman laid her on her back and nipped at her neck as his hand gently graced her nipple piercing.

"Should we do this?" He asked as he prepped between her legs, "With Robin being a little more curious now?" Crow thought a moment and she chuckled a bit pinching his nose a bit playfully.

"I mean I'm more into it right now than you." Kaiman shrugged after she let go and he moved his head between her legs, "Kaiman? What are.. H-nnnnn...~" She bit her lip after Kaiman had moved her panties aside and licked her slick entry, humming a bit as he looked up to her. She bit her lip hard as he pushed his tongue inside her. Crow arched her back as her fiance licked her inner walls. Her legs trembled as he rubbed her clit as well after wetting his thumb.

Crow panted a bit and whimpered some.

"J-Just fuck me god damn..~" She purred and Kaiman smirked a bit to himself and sat up a bit and pressed two fingers inside her as she gasped, thrusting his wrist against her g-spot as he licked her clit and even sucking on it before adding a third finger Crow covered her mouth as she rose her hips a bit as she moaned out. Covering her mouth as she watched him. She knew every way to mess with her. Even with his human head his tongue was still as soft as it was before. Though she had to admit she missed the thrill of danger from the lizard head. Her body shaking a bit as she trembled a bit her legs parting more as her walls flexed around his fingers 

"Gonna cum~?" Kaiman asked and Crow nodded, "Good girl..~" He purred and rubbed her g-spot as he lapped his tongue over her clit, even lightly tugging on it as she moaned warmly. Her body soon stiffening a bit as she gasped, her hips flinching now and again as she achieved orgasm, Kaiman removed his finger and mouth as he liked his fingers, smirking at his fiancee panting heavily under him. 

"Aright fine..~" He purred, "You gotta be quiet and a good girl..~"

* * *

The following morning Kaiman awoke before Crow did and he rubbed his face and looked to the woman who laid naked next to him. She laid on her side facing him and was cuddled up to his chest. Her hair a mess and her body, besides the healing scar on her arm, was some bite marks hickies left on her. Kaiman laughed softly and kissed her head and he got up carefully. Getting dressed and examined his body seeing she left some marks on him too. Even seeing scratch marks on his back. Man last night WAS a night of passion.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Crow and Robin got up not long after, he went to work and was greeted with his usual patients. And his last rounds was the child ward to make sure they were going to lay down at least. One of the children who was there name Aya, sadly a girl who blew off some fingers and had to be there on how to learn to use her hand again, looked to Kaiman as he sat one of the other children down.

"Dr. Kaiman.." She started and Kaiman looked over, "Do you miss your lizard head?" She asked and Kaiman thought a moment.

"I do. I mean it's what made me well me."

"Would you want it back?" She asked, "I'd like my fingers back." She sighed and Kaiman smiled and ruffled her short hair before kneeling to her.

"Well.. I had to adjust having a human head and you gotta adjust to having two less fingers. You still got your more important ones at least. And you can do this!" Kaiman did a rock on gesture and Aya looked to her healing hand and held her hand up, "That's it." She smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yeah! And I hope you get used to your face." She then rushed to her room and Kaiman smiled a bit to her as she left. Man he hoped so too..

After work he stretched a bit and was on his way home. He stopped a moment as a few figured approached him and he sighed as he held up his hands, "I got nothing on me guys you need to-" And before Kaiman knew it he was on the ground in the snow. Hissing he sat up and moved his hand to where he was hit, seeing blood he looked up shocked and he was kicked down. If it wasn't for this damn head wound he'd kick their asses by now. They seem to have hit him pretty damn hard. Seeing another figure approach they smirked to Kaiman as they seem to place something on his finger. Lifting their hood to reveal a mimic of himself. Wearing the same attire as he was. Kaiman stared at the horrifying mirror before him and the stood up and smirked to Kaiman.

"Honestly Aikawa... Think you'd be able to get away with taking everything?"

"G-Grey...?" Kaiman asked and they nodded, Grey, as Kaiman, took the blunt item that was used and from Kaiman's blurred vision could see it to be a metal bat. And before he could do anything he was hit again. Everything going dark.

* * *

"Daddy!" Robin yelled at the window and Crow creased her brow.

"Robin you shouldn't be up right now." Crow went to the window with her son and he looked to Crow worriedly.

"Bu daddy isn here.." Robin pointed to the window and Crow sighed.

"I know he's not home yet but it's time for bed." Crow picked up the child as he whimpered, "I know baby but he had a late shift he'll..." And as Crow said that the door opened up. Crow looked over to see her fiance and he waved his hand a bit and laughed. Crow looking horrified seeing some blood on his hands.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Got in a bit of a fight." Kaiman shrugged and kissed Crow's forehead before kissing Robin's, "Gonna go clean up okay?" He said and before Crow could speak he went straight to the bathroom.

"Well... Hello to you too?"


	17. Parties and blood

Grey have had to get used to the house he was now in with Crow and her son, Robin. Who seemed to know and not take a liking to Grey at all. Crow of course couldn't figure out why but figured it was just him becoming a toddler. Crow huffed a bit as she watched Grey, as Kaiman of course, try and handle the child in many ways. Crow of course ended up having to do a lot of the work and she was tired. The times Kaiman would go to work Grey would go out and gather information on him and figure out what they were planning. Finding out that Kaiman and her haven't even planned their wedding.

"So there's still time.." He sighed a bit and smirked to himself, "Good."

Things with Kaiman hadn't been much better. He huffed a bit as he spat out some blood, his hair stained and dirty from the head trauma, his nose and mouth currently bleeding after getting kicked and his hands were bound and was just taking hit by hit. from Grey's goons. They laughed a bit as one threw a rock at his already bruised face as he glared a bit.

"You know Crow is gonna figure it out. She's not stupid." Kaiman huffed a bit as he spat out more blood. 

"Whatever. Doubt she will. In every shape and form of you he looks and SOUNDS like you."

Kaiman smirked a bit as he laughed a bit, raising a thick brow, "Yeah but can he fuck like me? Doubt it." One of the goons went to hit till a voice spoke.

"That's enough." They looked over to see Jove standing at the door, "Just get out of here guys.. You had your fun." The two left the room and it was just Kaiman and Jove sitting in the room alone. Jove sighed a bit and walked over to Kaiman and examined his wounds before chuckling a bit, "They did a number on you didn't they?" He asked and Kaiman looked away as he huffed. Jove let go and he reached into Kaiman's pocket noticing something sticking out, Kaiman went to yell but Jove was already looking at what he had found and he rose a thin brow to his findings.

It was simply a wallet with something sticking out a bit. Figuring it was an ID he opened it, first thing he saw was of course an ID. Was Kaiman with his lizard head on it. Jove huffed and pushed the ID down so it'd fit better and noticed a photo. Looking at it he tilted his head a bit. It was of him Crow, and Robin. Clearly taken at an event. Crow wore a sun dress and Kaiman dressed in a t-shirt and shorts with Robin in a onsie. Clearly the day was a warm one. He looked at the other photos seeing it was a mix of his friends and family. Quite a few of Crow and even one of him taking a selfie and Crow kissing his cheek. 

Jovie chuckled at one of Crow falling asleep breast feeding Robin who clearly fell asleep himself. Jove went to put the last photo away but one stuck out. The last one clearly being a photo he had taken himself. He seem to be sitting down and Robin was in his lap eating something as he looked up. His large green eyes looking to the camera. Jove stayed on that one after a bit and he showed Kaiman the photo.

"This your son?" He asked.

Kaiman looked after blinking a bit and he smiled at the photo laughing softly, "Yeah... Little Robin.." Jove looked to the photo again and he sighed as he returned it to it's place and put it in Kaiman's pocket. He then walked out of the room and after shutting the door behind him Jove rubbed his face.

"Fuck Grey what are you thinking..?"

* * *

It was finally time for the party and Crow had finished putting her ear rings on as she walked into the room, "Kaiman you ready?" She asked and looked to whim she assumed to be her fiance as he finished setting the vest, "Well well well look at you handsome~" Grey looked at himself and smiled a bit and even though he looked like her fiance he still felt good, "After the party maybe we'll continue it." She purred and Grey growled some as he watched her, wearing a beautiful formal cocktail dress that went to her knees with no straps. Her hair was in a messy bun and she chuckled a bit and went to the door seeing her mother.

"Hola mamá!" Crow greeted and was hugged by her mother as she laughed and the two women talked some. Grey hearing their voices as he grabbed his jacket.

"Hola mi dulce niña, te ves tan hermosa!" Her mother greeted and Grey went to the hall watching the two and she turned to Grey, "And you're so handsome~" Gaia, Crow's mother cooed. Grey laughed some and shrugged and the two women looked to one another, "Now you better go you know now En can be."

"Si ma! I work for him I know." Crow chuckled a bit Gaia went to Robin's room and picked him up as Crow double checked some things before summoning her door.

"You got Robin, right?" Grey asked and Gaia returned with Robin and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes I got him Kaiman you're always so worried about him. Crow he's such a good father!" Crow laughed nervously and gestured for Kaiman follow after opening the door. And the two were off. The party was quite elegant as usual. Large lights, ballroom, the usual works at an En party. Crow noticed her fiance was more interested in talking to other and drinking than being with her which she did think to be odd. She knew they had their own hobbies and such but this ... This was usual to her. The past week Kaiman had been acting strange and Robin had been as well. And they've barely been here, not even an hour and he wanted to do other stuff. She huffed some and went to join Chota who she saw nearby. She didn't get along with him all the time but man it was a familiar mask.

"Oh Crow! There you are! You look so pretty!" Chota cooed after letting go of En.

"Thanks Chota." Crow smiled and rubbed her scared forearm, "Have you noticed Kaiman acting odd?"

"Odd? Oh!" Chota clapped his hands, "That's because he has a surprise for you."

"Surprise? Kaiman doesn't do surprises." Crow laughed.

"This time it's special~" Chota cooed, "It won't be done till later tonight so be ready missy!" Crow rose a thick brow and Chota ran off. Crow looked to En who just shrugged and took a drink.

* * *

Kaiman spat blood at one of the goons after getting kicked again. Using his own feet to defend himself. He kicked upwards and got himself onto his feet and with all his might was able to break his bindings. Using the thick straps to wrap around a few of their necks and throw them over his shoulder by only their necks. His inner Kai was definitely kicking in. He rushed out of the door and had a few of the other goons stand up and ready. Kaiman stood ready to fight till a door showed up. Kaiman blinked and saw Jove walk over and open the door. Kaiman looked confused as the shorter male gestured.

"Go. That'll send you straight to the party." Jove said and Kaiman rushed through. Jove shut the door and sighed as he turned to the others, "Don't speak of this." 

Kaiman ran down the hall and despite his vision being an absolute mess he still wanted to hurry. He soon bumped into someone and they grabbed onto his shoulders and were equally surprised as he regained his vision.

"Shin..? Noi?"

"Who the..?" Noi started.

"Wait.. Kaiman?" Shin asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"

"Yeah but some bastard took my place.. I.." Kaiman held his head and Noi stood him straight and blew smoke into his face. His headache and other pains were basically gone and his head wound and other gashes were gone as well. Kaiman looked to Noi and nodded a bit before turning to Shin, "I have to get that guy away from Crow he's a creep.."

"He's after Crow?" Noi asked, "Well she's part of the family that's not gonna stand by us."

"Same with you. Even if En doesn't admit it." Shin smirked and Kaiman smirked back.

"First get my girl. Then my face."

At the crowd the music started to play for a couple's tune and of course Kaiman wasn't there. Crow huffed in annoyance and was surprised to see En offer his hand. Crow hesitantly took it and was lead to the dance floor by her boss and she placed her hand on his shoulder as he placed one on her back. The two danced a bit and Crow looked up to En.

"I'm worried about Kaiman.. He hasn't been himself."

"I've been watching." En replied, "Something is truly off about him... As if he's someone else."

"Maybe he's having a weird situation his other egos are merging?" Crow asked, "I don't know much on it he didn't really explain."

"Who knows." En said softly, "I'd still be careful." Crow creased her brow and bit her lower lip looking to Kaiman as he talked to a few people as they laughed. Crow sighed some and looked down a bit.

"Maybe he lost interest in me." She said softy as she stopped, En stopping as well. She noticed the look En was giving her and she held her hands up, "S-Sorry I-I..." The attendees gasped a bit as the doors opened seeing a large bloody figure stand in the doorway. Their eyes scanning around and Crow studied his figure and creased her brow in confusion.

"Kaiman?" She asked and hearing his name Kaiman looked up. Rushing over as En backed up a bit he grabbed Crow's shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What?"

"DID HE HURT YOU?!"

"Wait how do I even know you're..."

"Crow are you okay?" The other Kaiman asked and pulled Crow from the one covered in blood, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Bull.. SHIT!" He growled, "Let her go Grey you need to back off."

"Grey?" Crow asked looking to the Kaiman next to her as he laughed some.

"You're clearly Grey. Mad that I'm here?"

"Crow look at his hand. I RARELY wear rings. I only do when I pick you up from work other than that I never wear it." He pointed to the other's hand and Crow bit her lip as she backed up a bit.

"Okay okay... How can we determine whose my fiance?" Crow asked as she crossed her arms. The two men looked to one another and Crow rose a brow as the crowd muttered to one another.

"Obviously. I was there when Robin was born and been taking care of him since." The well dressed Kaiman huffed and Crow looked to the bloody. Kaiman bit his lip after looking to the impostor and sighed heavily looking to Crow.

"You loved me regardless of how I looked." Kaiman stated and Crow blinked a moment before he continued, "When we met I didn't give you a second glance because I figured you'd just be scared of me... But as we got to know one another and our trips to your apartment I realized.. You loved me for who I was. You didn't care that I had a lizard head." Kaiman approached Crow as she watched him, "Crow I remember the look of pride you had after giving birth to Robin. I wake up every morning looking at your beautiful face. I can't help but miss laying in bed and you running your fingers so carefully over my scales I can't help but purr.." He took her hands and placed them onto his face, "So.. I asked Chota and Ebisu to create a potion to change my face back and make sure it'll never change human again." He and Crow looked to one another as the crowd just stared at one another and Crow's eyes teared up some and Kaiman gently headbutted her, and it dawned on her. This was Kaiman. HER Kaiman. He ALWAYS headbutted her gently. That was HIS way of showing affection. His way of saying 'I love you'. Crow laughed a bit as she cried softly and the two hugged tightly.

"K-Kaiman..!" The crowd clapped as Kaiman kissed the side of her head and smiled a bit. Grey growled loudly as he grabbed a knife and charged at Kaiman. He gently pushed Crow back and caught Grey's wrist as he fought him back.

"YOU'LL NEVER LEARN AIKAWA!" Kaiman hissed in Grey's face and kicked the other in the chest as he got the knife out of his grip. Grey went to attack and with ease Kaiman cut Grey's fingers off, including the one with the ring. Grey then returned to his old self, the suit being a bit too big on him and he backed up a bit as Kaiman walked over. Crow stopped him grabbing his wrist and she creased her brow.

"It's not worth it.."

"But Crow he.."

"I know.. But he's miserable as it is.." She sighed and looked to Grey, "I'm sorry Grey but... Kaiman's going to be my husband one day. And Lizard or human he's staying." She hugged his arm and smiled to Kaiman and he returned the smile. They looked over as Grey started to laugh insanely, pointing with his good hand.

"HE'S A JOKE! You REALLY GOING TO GO WITH AIKAWA?!" And before they knew it his head became a mushroom. They looked over seeing redhead fix his mask as he sighed fixing his mask.

"He was getting annoying." He looked to the couple and sighed, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her already you fool." Kaiman blushed madly and blinked a moment and Crow chuckled a bit. The two were about to kiss but were surprised by Chota.

"NOT TILL THIS IS ACTIVATED!"

"Chota what's that?" Crow asked pointed to the bottle.

"The magic Kaiman requested of course~ He's gotta drink it." Chota put it in Kaiman's hands and Kaiman looked to it as his hand were on the cork. He smiled a bit to her as he laughed.

"So you want to kiss me now while you still got the chance?"

"Nah.." Crow smiled and caressed his cheek, "I want to kiss the lizard man I fell in love with." Kaiman smiled and he uncorked the bottle.

* * *

It's been a year since the party and Kaiman sighed as he wore his gas mask. Man he missed this mask. He looked over to see Risu come in and he smiled to his friend as watched Kaiman fix his vest. He wore a solid black suit and tie. His shirt being white along with the rose that was attached to his jacket. Risu rose a brow and turned a bit as a toddler ran in, Robin being two years old now and he smiled largely.

"DADDY! YOU LOOK SO COOL!" He said happily and Kaiman laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"You too kiddo." Kaiman purred and looked to Risu, "How's Nikaido?"

"She's good. She got the twins under control some how." Risu shrugged and gestured to the doorway, "We better get going."

"Right." Kaiman nodded and took Robin's hand as headed out the room with Robin in toe as they happily walked to the podium where a deer-skull devil stood and he looked to Kaiman and chuckled as he allowed Robin to join his grandmother.

"I'm glad I get to do my baby sister's wedding."

"Me too." Kaiman replied and everyone looked to the end if the aisle and Kaiman couldn't help but stare. Seeing Crow with her father at the end in a beautiful white gown. Her hair in a long braid as it had some flowers in it wearing a beautiful lace sleeved gown with a corset top with a mermaid trail. Once the music started to play Crow walked down with her father and they walked down. Kaiman couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Crow looked. He felt his heart pound harder the closer they got. Once close her father handed Crow's over to Kaiman's and Crow handed her flowers to Ashe as they faced once another.

"Dearly beloved. We're here to unite this lizard man. And my baby sister. Kaiman and Crow in unholy matrimony." Crow laughed looking to her brother and shook her head before looking to Kaiman, "Now I know you two had vows you wanted to share with one another?" Kaiman cleared his throat nervously and he reached into his breast pocket and Crow rose a brow watching him as he started to read.

"Crow.. These past three years have been.. Well an adventure. Raising Robin with you and living in the Hole with you have been possibly THE best thing. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff but I do want to tell you I love you ever so dearly and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. Lizard or not lizard."

The audience laughed a bit and Crow smiled as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"I do mean this when I tell you and I won't stop.. Your beautiful.." Kaiman said softly and Crow moved her hair back and Reid moved between the two.

"Crow?" Crow cleared her throat as Kaiman placed his notes back in his pocket. 

"Kaiman.. Oh my god I... Haha.." Crow fanned her face a bit as she teared up, "I can't believe this is happening. I'm still shocked that you proposed to me, we had a beautiful son with you, and just had the happiest years I've had in.. God knows how long.. I didn't write anything down because well.. I felt it was important to tell you from the heart. I love you Kaiman. With my whole heart." Crow said softly and took his hands before Gaia brought Robin over and allowed the two to take his hands as Reid cleared his throat.

"Now.. Along with this marriage we also unite this family. Though they were pretty united but I digress." Reid laughed and Robin then was offered to give his parents the rings they needed as they laughed. Crow crouched and kissed her son's cheek.

"Gracias, Robin."

"De nada mamá!" Robin smiled and the crowd cooed as Crow stood up and Reid gestured for them to exchange rings.

"Now. Crow. Repeat after me; Kaiman."

"Kaiman.."

"I take you as my husband."

"I take you as my husband."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"And till death do us part."

"And till death do us part." She placed the ring on Kaiman's left hand and before Reid spoke Kaiman waved his free hand.

"I got it I got it." He laughed and looked to the bride before him, "Crow. I take you as my wife. In sickness and in health. And till death do us part."

"Okay wise guy. Sheesh Crow a smart guy you're marrying." Reid pointed to Kaiman and Crow laughed and smiled to her brother.

"I love him for it." She looked to Kaiman and he looked proud.

"Now I need you two to say this. Take Robin's hands." The two did as asked, "Now repeat this: We unite as a family. In unity we seek and complete."

Kaiman and Crow looked to one another before Robin as they spoke, "We unite as a family. In unity we seek and complete."

"Good." Reid smiled and stood straight, "And in the power invested in me from Hell itself, Kaiman. You may kiss the bride." Kaiman blinked in a moment of panic and Crow laughed and reached up removing his mask. Revealing to the others that he indeed had a lizard face. The one he had before. He smiled to Crow and the two cupped one another's faces as they kissed. The crowd cheered and clapped for the two.

The reception was even more entertaining and enjoyable as Kaiman had removed his jacket and he and Risu laughed as photos were taken. One even being taken of Crow and Nikaido showing off their children. It didn't take long for the first dance and Crow and Kaiman listened to the acoustic music and danced slowly to the music. Crow rested her head on his chest as he rested his own head on her's. Crow could feel that ever familiar purr in his chest. She smiled and they almost forgot about the world around them. As the others could see pretty obviously the two were so in love. 

Risu crossed his arms and looked to Nikaido, "I never seen him this happy in so long." 

"Yea.." Nikaido said as she adjusted one of the toddlers on her hip, "He found someone he loves more in the world than gyoza."

Crow looked up to Kaiman and Kaiman noticed her move and the two stared a moment. Kaiman then lightly headbutted her and Crow laughed and returned it before the two kissed gently. But they were stopped as Robin ran over and tugged at Kaiman's pant leg. 

"I wanna dance too." Robin called and the others laugh and Kaiman picked Robin up and with Robin in the middle they danced. The last photo taken was the three of them on the dance floor and both parents kissing their child's cheek.


	18. Birthday party(The End)

"Kaiman have you seen where I put the candles?" Crow asked as she dug through some drawers in the kitchen, "I can't find them." She went to reach upwards but was surprised by her husband and he smiled to her as she kissed his cheek, "Thank you baby~"

"Here you go. Stop putting it on the high shelf you're gonna hurt Dove."

"Am not!" Crow laughed and rubbed her growing bump, "She's fine." She smiled and Kaiman looked to Crow and went over and rubbed her belly a bit.

"Robin's gonna be a good big brother." Crow purred and in speak of the child Robin ran in and slid a bit on his socks. The boy was now five years old and Crow put her hands on her hips, "Robin! Don't slide you're gonna run into someone."

"Sorry mommy." Robin huffed some and Kaiman ruffled his black hair.

"Go get ready your great grandpa Coleman is coming."

"YAS! And Great Nana?"

"Si."

"YES!" Robin ran out of the room and Crow chuckled a bit. Of course everyone else had arrived. Nikaido and Risu with Sui and Yaki. Their twin daughters who were not much younger than Robin. Who were three now. Mr. Coleman and Kaiman's parents of course made it along with Crow's family as well as children from Robin's class came. It was a beautiful party filled with games, party fun and just all around excitement. 

Kaiman smiled watching Robin play and Mr. Coleman lifted his neck up looking over as well and turned to his grandson.

"You did good, Kaiman. He looks a lot like you as a kid."

"He does doesn't he?" Kaiman laughed and looked to his grandpa, "I bet I was a little shit."

"Who isn't." Coleman asked and Kaiman let out a hearty laugh along with his grandfather, Coleman looked to Kaiman again and paced a hand on his, "I do mean it. He's a good kid. I'm excited for little Dove. Do better than me kid."

"I already am. Besides." Kaiman looked over to Crow as she laughed with Nikaido and Gaia as she cupped her belly, "I'm excited for the little girl." Coleman laughed a bit and the two looked over as Bray came over and hugged her son happily.

"I'm so excited for you! Robin is already five and expecting another baby!" She fanned herself a bit as she started to cry.

"Mom it's okay!" Kaiman laughed a bit and took her hands, "Why are you crying?"

"Because my baby boy after experiencing so much hard ships finally is living a happy life!" Bray cried and Kaiman rolled his eyes as he hugged his mother. 

"It's okay mom."

"Robin it's time to sit down!" Crow called and Robin came bolting in and he looked to his mother, "Go sit down, cariño. Time for cake!" 

Everyone started to gather and Robin stood on his chair a bit as Crow sat down the cake with five candles down and Kaiman moved his son's hair back a bit. Robin looked eager to blow out the candles but Kaiman calmed his son down a bit as Vaux smiled a bit. 

"Hey if you guys want a picture get close." He laughed and the parents sat closer to Robin as they smiled along with Robin.

The photo was then taken right then and there. A photo of a happy growing family. On the photo was written the following.

'Happy Birthday Robin!'


End file.
